Tyson's Twin
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: Who are you if you look like Tyson, have a Beyblade, and a martial artist? You're Tyson's twin sister, Tysa, of course. After a year, Tysa comes back to Tokyo to join the Bladebreakers and cause her alltime favorite thing, chaos. RayXOC OR KaiXOC depends
1. Chapter 1

Tyson's Twin

Note: obviously, I don't own Beyblade or anything else involved.

i'm also using Hitoshi for the older Granger's name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Letter

_Dear Tyson,_

_Guess what? I'm coming home! I swear, our Uncle Jamie can be arrested for child abuse or something, separating twins! Nonetheless, I've really missed you(oddly enough). I've heard you've been the world champion with your Dragoon blade. Well, my Kairi blade can give you a run for your money. Be warned. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha._

_From, _

_Your sister._

Tyson read the letter over and over, excited. After a whole year, his twin was finally coming back home. He was so excited, he forgot that he was practicing with his grandpa.

"Ow!" Tyson rubbed his head in pain. "Why'd you do that?" Grandpa scowled.

"Listen, little dude, I know your psyched and all about your clone comin' home-"

"She isn't a clone, Gramps. She's my _twin_. Who I haven't seen in a _year_. Who's supposed to be comin' soon and-Oh no!" The clock overhead read 1:00. "Her plane should be here by now! I'm dead!" Tyson quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. He wasn't exactly exaggerating about that "dead" comment….

Kai shuffled through the alley. Where had all the good bladders gone? All that was left were fourth-rate wanna-bes that were already scared of him, battled or not. Then there was Tyson. Sure, he was good, but annoying. Max was back in America and Ray in China. Kai sighed as he admitted it. He was bored.

"Hey. You." Kai turned around at the voice and scowled.

"What do you want, Tyson?" "Tyson" looked at him puzzled.

"Tyson? My name's Tysa. Tysa Granger." Kai was the one who was puzzled now. Red jacket, yellow shirt, blue pants and hair. How could this guy not be Tyson?

"Anyway…" Tysa continued, "You're a beyblader, aren't you? I can tell." Tysa took out a white-silver beyblade. "Come on. I'll challenge you."

Kai turned around.

"No thanks." He started walking away. The boredom must be making him lose it.

"Oh, come on!" Tysa chased after him. "Just one battle! I wanna see what the Japanese bladers can do!" Kai ignored Tysa. He didn't care if this guy was a foringer or not, no one could probably match up to his skill. Suddenly, there was a white blur that passed in front of him, and crashed into the nearby wall, breaking it.

"Got your attention?" Tysa smirked reached for the 'blade. "Now, are you gonna battle me or not?" Kai also smirked and took out his Dranzer and beyshooter. Well, well, well. Looks like he would have some fun after all.

Hitoshi looked down at the new excavated ruins, confused. In China, the center of the four beasts was a yin-yan sphere. Instead of the sphere, though, were wings with the same design.

_Wait…_, he thought, _these wings look familiar…_.

He thought harder. His eyes bulged. This could mean trouble from a very certain sibling….

_Who'd probably enjoy it…_, Hitoshi thought with a weak grin….

Kai looked at the spinning white beyblade. This wasn't right. Dranzer was lying motionless of the ground.

_What happened?_, Kai asked. Tysa picked up the blue beyblade.

"Phew," the victor said, "That was a battle. Brother wasn't lying about you, Kai." Kai snatched his blade from Tysa.

"Wait," He said, " 'Brother'?"

"Where is she?" Tyson sat down on the nearby bench. "I must've looked all over Tokyo for her!"

"For who, Tyson?" Kenny asked as he sat down beside Tyson. Hilary was right behind the two boys.

"My sister, Tysa!" Tyson sighed, "She can't have gone far!"

"Maybe she went to your house, Tyson." Hilary suggested.

"Fine." Tyson sighed, "Anywhere's worth a shot,"

Tysa watched Kai leave. She turned around and faced her former and new home. Everything her brother had written about Kai had been true. Moody, mysterious, strong. Yep. That was him in a nutshell. Yet, her brother had written that he wasn't exactly nice, but he walked her home…

"But, what if Sister's not here, though? I just want to know!"

"You've been saying that all the way here, Tyson. What do you have, a sister complex?"

"No!" Tyson stated. "…..maybe…." he added meekly. "I haven't seen her in like, a year ok? Excuse me for being worried."

_Tyson's coming….,_ Tysa thought. A mischevious grin spread on her face. This might be fun…

"So, what's your sister like, Tyson?" Hilary asked as they passed the gateway.

"Well, she's kinda tempermental, but really nice once you get to know her…"

"**BOO!**" Tysa popped out from the nearby bushes.

"Waah!" Tyson jumped up from surprise.

"Waa ha ha ha!" Tysa laughed. "Your face!" Kenny and Hilary looked at the person who looked strangely like Tyson. Tysa looked at them back.

"Who are you guys? Oh, wait, lemme guess….uh…Hilary and Kenny, right?"

"Yeah, that's us." Hilary answered, "And you're Tysa?"

"That's right." Tysa came out from behind the bushes. "Brother writes about you guys in his letters. I already know that Max and Ray are back at their homes," Tysa turned to her brother, "And everything you said about Kai was right, Brother."

"You met Kai?" Tyson asked after he snapped back, "How?"

"Oh, you know, just wandering around cuz my twin brother was late. I also battled him." Tysa added.

"You battled Kai?" Kenny asked. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. We just tied." Tysa stated. "He almost won though."

"Hmph." Tyson stood up smugly, "Well, _I _beat him."

"Yeah, yeah," Tysa smirked. "Whatever. Oh yeah, this came for you." Tysa handed him a letter from the BBA.

"Hey!" Tyson took the letter.

"I wonder what Mr. Dickenson wants this time?" Kenny asked.

"Probably wants me to particpate in another tournament." Tyson smiled.

"Who?" Tysa asked.

"He's the president of the BBA." Hilary explained. "Tyson and Kai are part of the team who represent Japan."

"That's right." Tyson smirked. "I'm one of the top bladers!"

"Hmph. Says the guy who used to hide behind me when he got scared." Tysa countered.

"We were eight!" Tyson yelled over Hilary's giggles. "Anyway, how about a battle?"

"That's a good idea." Kenny said. "I want to know more about your beyblade, Tysa!"

"Huh? You play that top game too?" Hilary asked.

"Naturally." Tysa smiled. "Fine then, brother. I'll take you on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, this is my first fanfic, so i'm open to suggestions and comments

_Mizuki Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 2: The Invitation

"Let it rip!" The Granger twins released their beyblades at the same time onto the dirt ground. At once, their 'blades rammed eachother.

"Well, well. Someone's been practicing." Tyson said. Tysa smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Kairi, attack!" Within a blink of an eye the beyblade vanished.

"Where'd it go?" Hilary asked.

"Tysa's beyblade was made for speed. Tyson, watch out!" Kenny told his friend.

"If you think a little speed's gonna impress me, you're wrong. Dragooooon!" Tyson yelled. A blue light emerged from the 'blade and Tyson's Dragoon appeared.

"Whew, what a beast." Tysa whistled, "It seems as powerful as Dranzer."

"Now, Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson's 'blade summoned a powerful wind around the whole area.

"All right, Kairi. Chaos End!" Tysa's 'blade suddenly became visible and formed another storm which charged right towards the wind. Then there was a flash of light and both 'blades stopped spinning soon after.

"What….a battle…." Kenny stuttered.

"I could feel that wind from a mile!" Hilary declared. The twins picked up their beyblades.

"Wow, sis." Tyson stared the Dragoon, then his sister. "Is that how your battle with Kai went?"

"More or less." Tysa shrugged. "I wanna fight the rest of the Bladebreakers though. Are they comin' here anytime?"

"Not that I know of…"Tyson answered.

"Oh well." Tysa looked at her beyblade. Hilary looked over her shoulder.

"Wow. Your beyblade has white wings in the center, Tysa." Hilary observed.

"Yep. That's what makes it special." Tysa put her 'blade in her pocket, picked up a rock, and tossed it inside the house.

"Ow!" Grandpa came out from behind the corner. "Why'd you do that, Ty-huh?" Grandpa looked from Tyson to Tysa. "Tysa!" Grandpa went towards Tysa. "Last time I seen ya you were kickin' the wheels of a truck! How's was your training, little dude?" Tysa shrugged again.

"It was ok. I came back because I beat the rest of the students, who were mostly guys. I was bored. And the boys started to get scared of me." Tysa winked at her brother.

"Hey, shouldn't we read that letter now?" Kenny asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Tyson took the letter from Kenny and opened it.

_Dear Tyson, _

_I thought you should know that I decided to throw another tornament. I invited the rest of the Bladebreakers too. Don't forget that any new member is welcome! Please come to the BBA office tomorrow._

_From,_

_Mr. Dickenson_

_BBA_

"Hey, cool! That means you can join, Tysa!" Tyson conformed.

"Does that mean I'll meet everyone?" Tysa asked. Kenny sat up.

"Tysa, can I see your beyblade?" Tysa took the 'blade out of her pocket. Kenny examined it.

"Your beyblade's really light, Tysa," he said. "It's really unique, too. I don't think I seen a beyblade like this…." He started to take apart the beyblade.

"Don't do that!" Tysa snatched away the 'blade from Kenny's hands. "Don't touch my Kairi!" With that Tysa ran into the house.

"What's her problem?" Hilary asked. "Tyson?" Tyson gave a shrug like his sister's.

"Don't think I should tell you guys." He said. "Just give her a second." A short while passed. Then Tysa came out.

"Uh….sorry about that, Kenny." She started. "It's just that, this beyblade's unique because it's a mix of Japanese and Chinese cultures."

"What does that mean?" Hilary asked.

"It means that it gives you somethin' to look forward to." Tysa smirked.

The next day, Tyson and Tysa arrived at the the BBA building.

"Wow, this place is huge." Tysa admitted.

"Come on, sis, let's go. I bet everyone's waitin'!"

"Hey, Tyson," Max greeted them when they arrived inside. "We were-what?" Max looked from Tyson to Tysa. "Why are there….two of you?"

"I'm Tysa Granger." Tysa announced. "His twin sister. You must be Max Tate, right?"

"That's right!" Max said proudly.

"Tyson never mentioned to us that he had a sister." Ray approached the group. "I'm Ray Kong." He held his hand out and Tysa shook it.

"So, Tysa, are you any good at beyblading?" Ray continued.

"You bet I am!" Tysa smirked. "Wanna see?" Then Tysa noticed Kai standing in a corner of the room. "Or you can ask him or brother. I tied with both of them." Kai sent a confused glance at Tysa. Last time he check she creamed him. Badly. Wait a minute….

"Hey, Tysa, are you thinking of joining the Bladebreakers?" Max asked enthusiastically.

"What!" Kai asked. Everyone stared at the now glaring Kai.

"What's the problem, Kai? You know she's good." Ray pointed out.

"Yeah. What's the deal?" Tyson asked.

"Hmph." Kai sunk back to his corner. They would find out on their own. Eventually. With that thought, Kai walked out the room.

"Is he always like that?" Tysa asked innocently.

"Nah. Usually he doesn't say anything." Tyson told her. Tysa started to walk out the room. "Where ya goin', sis?"

"To get Kai. He's gonna miss what Mr. D's gonna say." With that she walked out the room as well.

"Hey, Tyson," Max asked, "How come you never told us you had a sister?" Tyson shrugged.

"Well, you never asked." Tyson answered. "And she wanted to be a surprise."

"……" Ray stared at the doorway. There was something familiar about Tysa. Not the fact that she looked like Tyson, but something else that was on the tip on his tounge.

"Is that her real name? Tysa?" Ray asked.

"Well, of course it's her real name." Tyson stated. "Somethin' the matter, Ray?"

"No…." Ray shook his head. "It's nothing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, second fanfic on the presses. go me!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: hopefully we all know by now that i'm not Taoko Aoki, so i don't own Beyblade™  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3: A Team

A girl watched her mother gasp for breath in the hospital room. The girl knew her mother was dying, but not a single tear fell from her face. Not one. Why should she cry? Crying wasn't going to make her mother well. Even though the girl was the only one in the room, she didn't show any signs of emotion.

"Mizuki…." The mother gasped. "Your brother. Shayou. Is he crying?" The girl shook her head. Shayou wouldn't cry either. He promised. The mother gave a weak laugh. She wasn't even that old yet, not even forty, and her daughter, not even ten.

"Mizuki…."she gasped. She took something out of her pocket. "Let me see your wings." And with that, Líng Chén died.

Kai grumbled as he stomped through the alley. What was going on? This girl from nowhere beats him flat, she happens to be his greatest rival's twin sister, and then she's going to join the team? Some up there had to have something against him.

"There you are!" Tysa huffed from behind him. Kai stopped for a moment, then kept walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Tysa called again, "You like dark places, don't you?"

"I might keep out of them if you stop appearing here." Kai retorted.

"Are you that big a sore loser?" Kai stopped.

"What did you call me?" He looked behind him at the smug-faced girl.

"You heard me, tough guy. Sore. Loser. You've been mad at me since I creamed you."

"Oh. Now you beat me?" Kai turned around. "That's not what you said to everyone else."

" 'Cause I didn't want you to be embarrassed." Tysa smirked. "But I might just change my mind."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet it is."

"I wonder where those guys are?" Max asked. "Kai isn't an easy person to persuade to do anything."

"We're back!" Tysa called as both she and Kai walked through the office door.

"Ha ha ha. You were saying, Max?" Tyson laughed proudly.

"Well, now that everybody's here…" Mr. Dickenson stepped into the room wearing his usual suit and hat. He walked over to the desk in the back of the room and sat down.

"My, it's good to see everybody's faces again." He said. "And a new face." He looked over at Tysa.

"I'm Tysa, sir." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, Tysa. Now, I heard that you might join the Bladebreakers?"

"That's right, Mr. D." Tyson answered. "That's alright isn't it?"

"Of course it is. If it's ok with the rest of the team." Both Max and Ray gave their statements of approval. "Kai?" Kai didn't answer the request. He turned his head in a "whatever" mood.

"Ok, then. The tournament will start in about three months. I hope to see all of you then." Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"So, how do these tournaments work?" The Bladebreakers and their new addition were outside the Granger house, where their practices usually take place. It was a pretty nice day so they practiced near the river area.

"There's teams from all over the world competing for the world championship." Tyson answered his sister. "So, we go around the world to battle those teams." Tysa nodded, understanding.

"Have you ever been in a tournament, Tysa?" Max asked. Tysa nodded again.

"But no one's really any good." She admitted. "Just 'bladers who think they can stand a chance." She looked up at the sky. Clouds of all shapes were drifting through. "When Tyson sent me his letters, I heard about you guys. So, I rushed through my training, just so I could have some decent battles."

"Training?" Ray looked at Tysa. "What for?" Tyson looked down at Ray, who had been sitting on the steps while she stood. She smiled mischeviously.

"Me to know and you to find out." Ray smiled and sighed. Having Tysa on the team would be a good thing. No, maybe a great thing. Heck with that, it would be-

Ray shook his head. There was obviously something wrong with him….

"Tysa, can you shoot your beyblade for me?" Kenny asked. Tysa looked at him suspiciously. She still hadn't fully trusted him from yesterday. Still, she got out her beyshooter, and launched her beyblade. As soon as it hit the dirt ground, the Kairi started spinning rapidly and making quick motions.

"Wow. That's one fast beyblade, and I show know." Max watched the beyblade with interest as did Ray.

"Tysa said that the Kairi was half Chinese. Have you seen it, Ray?" Kenny asked. Ray shook his head.

"I don't think so…" he turned to Tysa, "It's really unique." Tysa rolled her eyes but smiled. As if she didn't hear that before.

"Tysa, how about we get you a beyshooter that will increase the Kairi's torque and attack power?" Kenny offered as the beyblade went back to Tysa's hand. Tysa's shooter was pretty basic. She nodded.

"I guess it's ok…"

"So, now our team has attack, defense, balance, endurance, and speed." Max declared. "Talk about well-balanced!"

"Yeah!" Tyson agreed. "We'll be unstoppable!"

Somewhere, deep somewhere (duh, Sakura! --;), a group of black hooded people gathered around a big sphere.

"I can sense the power of chaos arriving…." One of them said.

"Does this mean the other godly powers are becoming stronger?"

"Yes. Including ours. But we are not complete."

"Of course we aren't. We still need the power of the Líng Luán. Then we'll be the ultimate rulers.insert long evil laughing here"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Third Chapter! Woohoo! (i'm not normally this hyper. I just won a softball game today. Yes, I have a life) also, reviews make me consious on what can make the story better! Add suggestions too!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Practice Makes Perfect

"Let it rip!" The rest of the team watched as Tyson and Max shot their beyblades for a practice battle. The tournaments was in less than three months, and a lot of work had to be done, mainly with Tysa's blading.

"Do it, Draciel!" Max's beyblade moved away from the Dragoon, then hit it. Dragoon didn't take it lightly when it hit the Draciel with a counter hit.

"Yeah, that's it, Dragoon!" Tyson cheered. Tysa remained silent for a while just watching the two beyblades as if there was nothing else in the world.

"Hey, Ray?" Ray turned his head to Tysa,

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever….never mind. Forget it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Tysa turned back to the battle. She couldn't ask him yet, but she will. When it became important.

"Finish him off, Draciel!" The bit on the Draciel 'blade glowed, revealing a chimera.

"Dragoon!" Tyson' blade revealed a blue dragon and the two beast became fighting eachother. Then, a flash of light, and both 'blades returned to their owner's hands.

"….I wonder what it's like to have a bit beast…" Tysa mused.

"I've been meaning to ask that, Tysa." Kenny finished off the data from the last battle and turned to Tysa. "How are you able to hold your own when the bit beast is revealed? I can't find out why, but I think it has something to do with the wings in the bit place." Tysa remained silent for a while. She looked up at the sky.

"I don't see why it matters, Chief. A battle is a battle. If you lose, learn something from it. If you win, then that's nice. I don't see why you're trying so hard to figure out my beyblade."

"Tysa, you shouldn't ignore the power in your beyblade. Kenny just wants to figure out why it's like this." Ray told her. Tysa looked down to Kenny.

"Well…let's just say…it's unique!" Tysa smiled smugly.

"You're avoiding the question, Tysa." Kai spoke unexpectedly.

"Aww…Kai's mad that he doesn't stand a chance against a _girl_ that has no _bit beast_." Tysa mocked.

"I am _far_ mad at some stupid girl."

"Who's callin' who, stupid." Slowly insults were exchanged to a full blown argument between the two teammates.

"Oooo, they're arguing again." Hilary whined. They've been arguing every practice so far.

"Yep. I guess that means they're becoming friends." Tyson stated. The arguing slowly started to escalate more and more.

"Or being engaged…" Kenny murmered. Suddenly the arguing stopped.

"Kenny…" Tysa growled from behind him, holding a very heavy looking stone. "If you make me drop this on you…"

"Aaah, aaah! I take it back! I take it baaack!" Kenny squirmed fearfully. Tysa Granger was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Good." Tysa sat down besides her brother with the stone suddenly gone.

"Who want want to be ma-ummph!" Kai was quickly muffled by Ray, Max, and Tyson.

"Dude, do you want here do be even madder?" Tyson whispered.

"Yeah, regular mad is bad enough!" Max said.

"Um…guys…." Tyson pointed at her teammates, "Should Kai be that color?" Kai, being deprived of oxygen, had turned an odd blue color. Using the last of his possible strength, he forced the other boys away.

"If she doesn't kill me first, you will!" He stormed off away from the house.

"Hey, Tysa?"

"Hmm?" Tyson looked at Hilary.

"Are you trying to force Kai away?" Hilary asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Tysa sat down beside Hilary. "It's not my fault that we argue anyway. _He_ keeps causing the arguments."

"She has a point." Ray asked. "What did you do to make him mad at you, Tysa?" Tysa shrugged.

"I…well, nevermind." She stood up. "I'll go talk to him. To find out what's up." She stood up and followed Kai's footsteps.

"Damn it!" Kai thought later that day. It was sunset, his favorite time of day. He sat against a tree with a sketch book in his lap. He would never admit to anyone that he liked to draw, and he would never say if he was good or not, but it relieved anger if there was no place to beyblade. He looked through the book at previous drawings. Mostly of either sunsets or Dranzer in the beginning, people were also thrown in. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary…and an unfinished one. Tysa. At least, supposed to be. For some reason, everything had to be perfect. Why?

"Whatcha doin' Kai?"

"Nothing." He answered. He looked to the head over his shoulder.

"T-Tysa!"

"Correct, Sherlock." Tysa clapped. "Now to my question. Why do you keep arguing with me? Everyday it's argue, argue, argue! Not that I have a problem with conflict but…" she paused at sat in front of him, "You seem to be doing it purposely." A slight flush went up Kai's cheeks, but in the darkness, it couldn't be seen. He started to walk away.

"Not so fast!" Tysa shot her beyblade so that he stopped. "I want answers!" Kai looked behind him. Already filled with her own rage, the sunset behind her almost complemented her appearance. Grateful it was too dark to see his face, he turned around.

"Sigh. Well, I suppose I'll just tell everyone your hobby?"

"My what?" Kai stopped and looked at Tysa. She held up the sketch pad.

"When did you?" Kai moved to take it back but Tysa moved it out of his reach.

"You know what you got to do, Kai."

"You evil, blackmailing, little brat!" Kai growled. Tysa bowed.

"That's the first complement you ever gave me." Kai snarled and took the sketch pad from her hands.

"You'll stop arguing with me right? Well!" Tysa called as he walked away again. Kai looked behind him one last time.

"Fine. If you tell no one about this, I try not to argue with you."

"Fair enough, knowing you." Tysa smiled. _And good thing he doesn't know me that well…_

Tysa turned around to go home. As she walked, the trees became more and more dense.

"Am I…am I lost…?" Tysa shook her head. She'll be home. Eventually…

A rustle in the bushes was heard and Tysa turned around, armed with her beyblade.

"Who's there?" She asked. Her voice showed no sign of weakness. Suddenly a beyblade shot out. Tysa barely dodged it and the 'blade bounced off the tree to it's owner.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ozuma stepped out of the bushes, and he didn't look happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourth fan fiction up and running! I feel I might get some angry comments and I don't know why! ; (but if i do I think i'll know what they're about...)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Me no own Beyblade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: A Friend

Tysa stared at the short stranger. She kept her beyblade up. He was skilled, which means he wasn't someone to take lightly.

"Well? Who are you?" Ozuma asked, "You look like Tyson, but I don't sense Dragoon."

"You know my brother?" Tysa put her beyblade halfway down. "I'm his twin sister, Tysa."

"Tysa…" Ozuma moved his glare to the beyblade. "Can that be…"

"Can _what _be?" Tysa asked. Ozuma stopped glaring and looked at Tysa.

"Listen well, Tysa, you have to guard that beyblade well."

"Uh…and why?" Tysa asked, more confused than ever.

"My name's Ozuma." He started to walk away. "If you ever need help, the Saint Shields are willing to give it." Tysa watched the short guy walk. _Ozuma, huh…_

Tysa sighed as she carried the groceries. She had a night last night. It took another hour for her to get home, she discovered that Tyson and Grandpa had been living off take out for they had the cooking ability of a mouse, and then she had to cook, then she had to buy groceries of everything! She needed a vacation. Again.

_I wonder who that Ozuma guy was…_she thought, _That was so weird…_

_Also, his outfit looked familiar…have I seen him before?_

"Tysa?" Tysa looked up from her thoughts on hearing her name.

"Oh, Ray!" Tysa smiled, happy to see a familiar face. "Sorry I didn't notice you…deep in thought."

"It's alright. Shopping?" Tysa nodded.

"I forgot how much he and Grandpa eat…" Ray laughed.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Um…actually, Ray?" she held out some bags anyway.

"Hmm?" he asked as he took the bags.

"Can we talk?"

Tysa and Ray sat down at a nearby bench. Tysa was looking downwards.

"Have you ever heard of someone called Asa Róng?" Tysa asked.

"Um…" Ray thought for a moment, "Wait…I've heard of someone called Asa Sookan…" Tysa shook her head.

"Well, I mean…" Ray noticed Tysa started to sound indecisive, "The first and last name specifically."

"Uh…no. Sorry…Is she a friend of yours?" Ray asked. Tysa suddenly stood up.

"We better get home soon. Tyson's probably hungry by now." She said.

"Um…ok." Ray stood up, surprised by the sudden boost of energy.

"Oh, Ray?"

"Hmm?" she turned around.

"Thanks." She smiled. Ray couldn't help but smile too, considering how unlikely that was. When she turned back around, Ray hoped she didn't notice if his face turned red or not.

"Yay! Food!" Tyson greeted his sister and Ray at the entrance.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your hat on." Tysa retorted as she led Ray to the kitchen to put the groceries down.

"Oh, hi Tysa." Max greeted Tysa and Ray. Tysa also noticed that Kenny, Hilary, and Kai were there. Kai didn't look at her.

"Um…why…"

"Oh, they wanted to stay for dinner." Tyson told her. Tysa glared at him. He knew she didn't really like to cook in the first place, but she was the only one in the house that could.

"Fine. Ray, would you like to stay too?" Tysa asked.

"Sure, if it's ok." Tysa took the groceries from Ray and continued to the kitchen. Might as well make a feast…

After a while, the table was set with food.

"Ok, everyone! Dig in!" Tyson started to reach for the nearest piece of food. Everyone followed suit. As soon as everyone (except Tyson, who was already eating) put food in their mouths, they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tysa asked. The question actually had no need to be asked, because everyone was devouring the food.

"This is delicious!" Hilary said. Tysa sighed. She hated the fact that her food was actually good, considering that she hated to cook.

"See I told you-hey!" Tyson yelled when Kai took the last dumpling. "That was mine…."

"Deal with it." Kai put the dumpling in his mouth.

When all the food was gone, which took a while even though they ate quickly because they wanted seconds and thirds, practically everyone decided to spend the night. Everyone was soon sleeping peacefully, except for one. Ray was still awake, thinking about the day.

_Do I know who Asa Róng is, _he thought. Róng was Chinese for glory, and Sookan was a Japanese form for glory. _Both the same…_

He got up, wanting to ask Tysa about his discovery, but she was gone.

"Tysa?" he whispered. He looked around. The window was open. He looked out the window and saw footprints. He got his beyblade, then went out the window and followed the fooprints. After a while of walking, he heard something like battle cries.

"Ya!…….hi-……."

"Tysa?" he whispered. He looked through the bushes. A girl with long blue-black hair was practicing martial arts (the one without a sword) in front of the moon. Ray couldn't help thinking how beautiful that was. Then he noticed she was wearing the same pajamas as the one he was looking for. Suddenly the girl stopped.

"Who's there?" she yelled. Ray didn't move. The last thing he wanted right now, was to be caught for peeking. The last thing he expected was for the girl to shoot a beyblade and hit his head.

"Ow!" Ray jumped up in pain, revealing himself to the girl.

"Ray!" The girl looked surprised.

"Um…yeah…who are you?" Ray asked. The girl slumped.

"I should be used to that by now…" she muttered. She picked up the beyblade and showed it to Ray. White wings were in the center of the 'blade.

"Tysa?" Ray asked, even more surprised that she was. Tysa clapped.

"Correct. Want a medal?" she asked sarcastically.

"But how…." Ray couldn't understand how the short-haired Tysa became long-haired in a few hours. Tysa sighed.

"When I wear the hat, I tuck the hair in so it _looks_ like I'm short-haired, when in reality my hair's longer than my waist." She sat down. Ray joined her.

"So, was that what you were training?" Ray asked. Tysa nodded.

"Grandpa doesn't even know what a _shotei_ punch his. He's may be a good swordsman, but his martial arts skills leave much to be desired." Ray nodded, understanding why she would leave.

"Hey, Ray?" Ray looked at Tysa and slightly flushed. She was looking hopefully at him. "Brother, er…Hitoshi, told me you do martial arts, and you're better than me!"

"Well, um…" Ray felt more like strangling or thanking Hitoshi right now than to answer Tysa. "I guess…."

"Then can you teach me?" This night seemed to be full of the last things he wanted to do. If this was anyone else, he would've said no automatically. He wasn't even finished with _his_ training yet.

"Where I trained wasn't really any good." Tysa continued, "So, it would be a big help if you would teach me!" Tysa was looking so happy it killed him. If it wasn't dark, Ray would probably be seen as a big tomato with black hair.

"Um…well…." Ray couldn't say no…but he couldn't say yes, either. Or could he?

"Please?" Tysa begged. Ray whimpered.

"Fine." He gave up, "I'll teach you." Tysa cheered. Ray couldn't help smiling.

"Ozuma! Welcome back!" Dunga greeted Ozuma as he arrived at their hideout.

"We were beginning to wonder if something happened to you!" Joseph soon realized that something was wrong with Ozuma. "Ozuma?"

Ozuma walked up to the window and looked out.

"I saw…the _Qí Tiãn Shi_…" he answered. Gasps were heard from the other three.

"But…I heard…that the master of that….died." Mariam was the first to speak.

"Apparantly, she had a descendant." Ozuma answered again.

"No way…" Joseph spoke.

"And…" Ozuma continued. "She's with the Bladebreakers." More gasps were heard.

"Darn it!" Dunga put a fist in a hand. "That's not good!"

"Acutally…" Ozuma turned around and looked at the others. "It means things will finally get interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooo, suspense. If this wasn't up eariler, it was because this site wouldn't let me log on:P and I also had softball and homework. Stupid homework. Well anyway, here's some Chinese for you, because in the last two chapters I been using it.

Qi: means white gem, angel

Tian Shi: means angel as well. I just combined the two.

I wonder what this means...actually, I'm the writer so I control the story beginning to end. I don't wonder. I know. I decide their fate! I decide if the hooded guys are evil or not! I decide who gets to be with Tysa! BWA HA HA HA HA! oh um...you're not supposed to read that last part. Got carried away. Delete it from your mind! ;

_Mizuki Sakura_


	6. Chapter 6

me still no own Beyblade. and the reason it took so long 4 this chapter was that it wouldn't upload. srry 4 the disconvenince and anxiety.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The First Attack

_A girl walked into the airport and looked around. She adjusted her hat and checked her watch. Her childhood friend had invited her to come, even though they haven't seen each other in a long time. She worried that they wouldn't recognize each other. She took her beyblade out of her pocket. It glowed when the morning light touched it._

"Let it rip!" Tysa launched her Kairi in her new beyshooter. It moved faster now than before. Tysa admitted that Kenny had done a good job.

"Alright everyone, with only two months left until the tournament, we really have to start getting more serious with our practices," Kenny announced when the Kairi returned to Tysa.

"Don't worry, Chief. We'll be the best prepared there." Max assured Kenny.

"Yeah. We'll show everyone that the Bladebreakers are still the best!" Tyson agreed.

"Oh, really?" Everyone turned around to where the voice came from. A black hooded person stood in front of the teens.

_When did he get there?_, Kai thought. He would've at least sensed him.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked bitterly.

"I would like to issue a challenge to the girl." The person pointed a sleeve at Tysa.

"Me?" Tysa stepped forward.

"Wait." Ray stood up. "Something's wrong."

"I'm detecting some strange energy from this guy," Kenny started typing on his laptop.

"Is my challenge accepted?" The hooded person asked. Tysa looked at her Kairi.

"You bet it is." Tysa stepped towards the guy and armed her beyblade.

"Hey, Tysa, you know what you're doing?" Max asked.

"That's right." Tysa kept her shooter ready while the person did nothing. "Well? Are you ready?" When she got no answer she growled.

"Let it rip!" she shot her beyblade to the ground and the guy moved his arm. A black beyblade came out of the sleeve. At once the two beyblades clashed with each other.

"Come on, Kairi!" Tysa yelled. The white beyblade vanished and appeared to attack the beyblade repeatedly.

"Heh heh heh…" Tysa looked up the guy who was laughing at her when her beyblade made not effect. She did not take being laughed at easily.

"Rrrr…Alright, Kairi! Chaos End!" The white beyblade made a white storm and charged for the black beyblade

"The Kairi's torque is starting to increase!" Kenny declared. Tysa smirked. She won most of her battles with this attack. So, of course, it surprised her when the black 'blade remain spinning. Her jaw dropped.  
"You're kidding me."

"Hey, Ozuma…"

"Yeah?"

"Look. The _Qí Tiãn Shi_…it's losing." Ozuma and the other Saint Shields were watching Tysa's failed attempts on winning.

"I know." Ozuma looked at the battle. _But she doesn't know the Kairi's full potential…and neither do I._

The Bladebreakers were watching the battle with fear, more or less. No beyblade could take an attack like that and stay in one spot. It was impossible.

"What's the matter? I thought the goal was to win." The hooded person taunted. Unfourtunatly, Tysa has a fuse as short as an Ipod mini (which are really small).

"I'm not….going…to lose!" Tysa yelled. There was a flash of silver light from the Kairi, and both beyblades returned to their owners.

"What?" Tysa asked. The hooded figure started to walk away. "Hey!" Tysa chased the figure. When it turned the corner, it was gone.

"Uh…anyone want to say what just happened?" Hilary asked.

"We would…if we knew." Kenny answered.

"Anything you like to share, sis?" Tyson turned to his sister. Tysa stared at the ground. What was that 'blade?

"How's you're analysis, Chief?" Ray asked. Kenny had made it his top priority to analyze the strange 'blade Tysa had faced earlier.

"Not so good. Nothing on the beyblade matches any of my data."

"What was that light that came from your beyblade though, Tysa?" Hilary asked, "That seemed to save you the match." Tysa nodded in agreement.

"I…don't know. That never happened before." She stared at the sky. Back at their Uncle Jesse's dojo, most of the kids would call her "out there" or "spacey". But that was before they saw how good she was. Then she could look out the sky peacefully. Tysa smiled at the memories, but then frowned. She realized she didn't have any friends then. But now…

"Um…Tysa?" Kenny interrupted Tysa's thoughts meekly, "Is it ok if I see your Kairi? I won't take it apart." Tysa sighed.

"I don't pick on people weaker than me, Kenny. I promise." She gave him the beyblade. Kai's internal jaw dropped as he remembered arguments when Tysa kicked him. Very painfully. Not that he was admitting he was weaker than her…did I mention those kicks were painful?

"I'm wondering who that person was." Tyson said, "I mean, you've never seen them before?" Everyone shook their heads, except Kai because he would've said something earlier if he did.

"We have to be prepared for them if they show up at the tournament." Max stated.

"You don't have to worry about that." The Saint Shields landed in front of them.

"They mainly show up in dark places. This was an exception." Ozuma continued.

"Ozuma!" Tyson called, "You know who that person was?" Ozuma nodded.

"That person was part a group called the _Hún Dún_." Mariam stated.

"The Hún Dún?" Tyson laughed. (it does sound kind of silly……¬ ¬;)

"Don't laugh!" Mariam scowled.

"Hey, doesn't that mean the formless mass before the Earth existed?" Ray asked.

"Huh?" Tyson became confused instantly.

"It's Chinese mythology. Before the Earth or the creation, there was primal chaos." Tysa stated. Mariam nodded, impressed.

"And you know that why?" Tyson stared at his sister.

"Cause I'm smarter than you, that's why."

"Anyway…" Ozuma interrupted, "They've been known to take the power of the gods-our bit beasts-and use it as they're own. That's probably their target now."

"But, wait!" Tysa stared. "I don't have a bit beast. Why did he fight me?"

"That was probably a mistake." Mariam suggested.

"So, we've decided to join the upcoming tournament." Dunga finished.

"Yeah. Now you have _us_ to deal with too!" Joseph declared.

"Good luck in your training. You'll need it." With that last comment, the Saint Shields jumped up and vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thx for all the supportive (if not threatining and worrisome) reviews!

And also, continuing the note up top, my internet went down ¬¬;. I wanna laptop...and a lawyer...

_Mizuki Sakura_


	7. Chapter 7

Note: All i own is a few videogames, some DVDs, and my stories( those are all I bought, not my parents gave to me).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Oddness, Beyblades, and Three

_What happened yesterday? I mean, it's one thing when my normal attacks don't work, but my Chaos End attack didn't! That's not right! And that flash of light…beyblades don't normally do that! At least…I think they don't-waah!_

Tysa rubbed her head when she fell. "Ow…"

"You ok, Tysa?" Ray asked. It's been two weeks since they started sparring together, a month and two weeks until the tornament.

"Yeah…I'm fine, Ray. Just lost in thought." Tysa stood up, grateful that no one else was there. They decided on private training sessions so there was no pressure.

"Are you thinking about yesterday?" Ray asked. Tysa looked up, then back down. "It's ok. This isn't the first time someone came after out bit-beasts. And it definitely isn't the first time someone tied." Tysa gave a slight smile.

"Thanks." She knew that he was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. The only way to make it better was to beat the crap out of that Honey Dude thing or whatever. ( Hún Dún, Tysa…¬¬… Tysa: Whatever)

"Oh, yeah, Ray, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Ray asked as they started sparring again.

"Well, I believe in the concept of equivalent exchange. So I feel that I should give you something in return for these lessons." Ray suddenly stopped.

"Like what?" he asked. Tysa shrugged.

"I dunno. Anything you want I guess…" Ray thought about that for a while.

_Whatever I want, huh…_ Suddenly, an image of Tysa in his arms came to mind.

Ray's current face: O O

_No no no no no no no no!_ Ray started to bang his head to a nearby tree. (It works for me…not that I get thoughts like that.)

"Um…" Tysa watched Ray with worry, "Do I need to separate you two?"

"What?" Ray stopped, his face flushed. "Oh, no I'm fine, Tysa! Um…how about we stop practice for today?" At that moment, Ray would of done willingly anything to leave.

"Uh…ok?" Tysa watched Ray zoom out as fast as she said that. Still worried she looked at the sky. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What's going on?" Ray asked himself once he was away from Tysa. When she had first came, everything was fine, and Ray thought it would be good to have a girl 'blader on the team. Then, his heart slowly started to race when she was around, and espically when they were alone.

_But no! She's the younger sister of both _Tyson _and _Hitoshi_! I'm too young to die!_, Ray thought. He sighed. He would have to see her again tomorrow…

Why him?

Tysa walked home, forgetting about Ray. He had been acting awkward anyway, and she would ask if she could help tomorrow. But at least _he_ was speaking to her. Ever since she had gotten here, she has had a normal conversation with everyone except Kai. Started out arguing, he would now not say anything to her, unless it was critical. She hated that. A clock bell sounded a while away. It was 7:00. Sunset. She knew where Kai was now…

Kai looked at the sunset, closed his gray eyes, then drew a bit on his current drawing. Why was drawing Tysa so hard? Why did everything have to be perfect? He sighed. Maybe it would be easier if he saw Tysa in the expression he wanted, but all that could come out his mouth were argues and critiques. He hated that. He looked back to his sketch pad, not acknowledging the person who sat in front of him.

"Speak of the devil herself," he said without looking up.

"Har har. I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Kai." Kai rolled his eyes. Well, if it's the truth…

"What do you want, Tysa?"

"A normal conversation." Kai looked up.

"Huh?" Tysa sighed.

"Nevermind." She reached out and snatched the sketchbook from Kai's hands.

"Hey!" Kai made to grab for it, but Tysa gave a warning glare that said "no". A victim of not listening before, Kai moved back with a reluctant, angry glare. Tysa looked through the sketchbook as if nothing had happened.

"Say, Kai…"

"What is it?" Kai growled.

"I'm the only one who knows about this, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You're good." Kai flushed a bit. That's the first time anyone had complemented his drawings, at least, in a while…

"Oh, wait. Are you one of those guys that need to conserve an image?" Tysa asked bluntly. Kai glared. Tysa was starting to really annoy him. Then he noticed she hadn't turned the page in a while.

"Which one are you looking at?" he asked without thinking.

"This one of Ray." Tysa answered. She sighed wistfully.

_Wait…_Kai thought, _Does she like Ray?_ Then for some reason he felt that getting rid of Ray just became a priority. He shook his head. It wasn't like Kai liked Tysa, too, and so what if Tysa liked Ray?

"Here." Tysa said suddenly. He held out the sketchbook it front of her. "I…I have to go home. See you tomorrow, Kai." Kai took the sketchbook and Tysa walked off. Kai shook his head again. He didn't care if Tysa liked Ray…..or if Ray liked Tysa back.

"Let it rip!" Tysa and Max started beybattling the next day. Kenny wanted data on how many hits Max's defense could take, and with Tysa's beyblade it would take faster. Suddenly, Max's beyblade flew back to his hand, and the Kairi kept spinning for a while, then returned.

"You know, you don't have to brag like that…" Max muttered. Tysa gave a small laugh, considering she had wanted the Kairi to return earlier…

"So, about…49 hits. Then you might need to bring out Draciel, Max." Max nodded.

"I vote we have a lunch break now!" Tyson declared suddenly.

"But we just started, Tyson." Ray stated.

"So?" Tyson asked innocently, "I hadn't eaten anything in two hours!"

"That's just like Tyson, always thinking of he stomach." Hilary complained.

"Hey, I can't help when I'm hungry!" Tyson yelled. Tysa sighed. Then inspiration struck her, and I mean the evil kind.

"Why don't you guys just admit you like each other already?" Tysa smirked.

"What!" Tyson and Hilary yelled at the same time.

"Well, where I come from, when a girl points out all the bad points and the guy argues whenever he can, it means they have mutual feelings for each other."

"Well, if the feeling's not being able to stand each other, then I agree." Tyson turned to the opposite side and crossed his arms and Hilary did the same towards the other side. Tysa smirked. She found one fun thing to do, and that was pester them about their feelings.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be thinking about the tournament?" Kenny asked, begging for a change in conversation.

"Yeah, now that we know that the Saint Shields are one of the teams, we have work extra hard," Tyson stated.

"Are they really that powerful?" Tysa asked, being that she wasn't in the second season. Tyson nodded.

"At one point, they had these invisible bit beasts, but problem solved now," Ray told her. Tysa smiled in her mind. At least Ray was still talking to her. Kai couldn't help glaring at Ray's friendliness at Tysa. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_I don't care….I don't care._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I finished this before Beyblade came on! Go me!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Don't own Beyblade, Don't own Beyblade, No i don't , No I don't. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Another White Tigeer

"Hey, everyone!" Kenny ran through the gate of the Granger house excitedly. "I got info on the first team we're facing!" 

"Really? Sweet!" Tyson stated.

"Who is it?" Max asked. Kenny sat down and opened his laptop. He started to press the keyboard quickly.

"Let's see here….Ah! It's the White Tigers!"

"The who?" Tysa asked.

"It's a beyblading team from China." Tyson told her. Tysa became more confused than satisfied.

"Don't mean to be rude but, why isn't Ray on that team? I mean he's from China and we—at least, for all I know—are at least part Japanese." Ray shrugged to Tysa's question.

"Wanted a change of pace," he said simply.

"So…when are they coming?" Max asked.

"Apparently, Mr. Dickinson told them about our new team member, so they're coming a week early to meet Tysa." Kenny answered.

"Cool. It'll be nice to meet new people." Tysa said.

"And I'll show Lee that I'm gonna beat him in this tournament!" Tyson started punching the air.

"Lee's the leader of the White Tigers," Max explained.

"Ah. So…who's our team leader?" Tysa asked.

"Kai," Max answered.

"So why does Tyson keep acting like he is?" Tysa asked. Hilary bit back making any negative comments, in fear of making everyone think she likes Tyson. Max shrugged.

"Who knows." Tysa looked at Kai who was staring off somewhere. He never really acted like a team leader to her. If anyone, it would be Tyson or even Hilary. Kai never said anything helpful, encouraging, or at all. Kai could qualify as one of the human wonders of the world.

"Tysa, have you ever been to China?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary, if Tyson never been to China before any of this happened, what makes you think,"

"I have."

"Huh?" Kenny seemed surprised that he was wrong.

"I've been to China before. I mean, both me and Tyson are part Chinese."

"You're part Chinese, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Well, yeah. You just never really asked." Tyson shrugged.

"Our mother was Chinese. She died a while ago." Tysa said. "Doesn't matter much. Let's keep training."

Ray and Tysa waited at the airport a few days later. Ray had to leave right after practice, and Tysa wanted to come as well.

"Now arriving, Flight 394 from China." The airport voice announced. After a while, the expected team arrived in front of them.

"Hey you guys!" Ray called.

"Oh, it's Ray!" Lee answered.

"Is that Tyson?" Mariah looked closer, "He looks…different." The team ran up to Ray and Tysa.

"So, Ray, what's been happening? We hear you got a new team member." Kevin asked.

"Oh, right you guys," Ray turned his head to Tysa, "Everyone, meet Tysa Granger. She's Tyson's twin sister." Mariah was about to extend her hand to Tysa when her heart stopped. Ray had been looking at Tysa differently than most people.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Tysa extended her hand to the group. Mariah "hmphed" and turned her head, surprising Tysa. Lee shook her hand instead.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tysa. So, I heard that you're Chinese also, is that correct?" Lee asked.

"Yah. My mother was." Lee nodded.

"I see." He then thought for a while. "Ray, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Lee. Be right there."

"Hey, Ray, doesn't she look familiar to you?" Lee asked when they were away from the group.

"Well, she does look like Tyson…"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Huh?" Ray became more confused. Lee sighed.

"Remember the original White Tiger team?"

"We learned about that didn't we? It was your mother, my father, Kevin's father, and a girl named Líng Chén. But she left the team."

"Right. I had my suspicions about Tyson, but after seeing Tysa I'm almost positive that I'm right. Remember that picture of when the original team were younger?" Lee asked. Ray nodded. It was one of the White Tigers' most treasured possession.

"Now, compare the younger Líng Chén with Tysa." Lee ordered. It look Ray awhile to stack a mental picture on Tysa.

"They look…the same." Ray discovered. He turned his head to Lee. "Are you saying that Tysa's mother could be Líng Chén?"

"Well…we won't know for sure unless we battle her. If her eyes become cat-like, then she's one of us."

"But, Tyson's eyes don't do that." Ray protested.

"Have you seen Hitoshi battle?" Lee asked. "They turn glimpses of cat-like. After all, they're not full Chinese like us. Some of them may have the gene, some of them may not." With that Lee walked back to the group and Ray followed. Ray had never really seen Tysa's eyes that clearly before. They could've become cat-like and he never noticed.

_I could ask her…_

_What if she doesn't know herself?_

_Well, she could…maybe she knows about her mother._

_And if she doesn't?_

Ray argued mentally all the next day as well. As they were sparring, Ray kept extra care to noticed her eyes.

"Uh…we havin' a staring contest, Ray? 'Cause you're losing."

"Oh, um, no, it's just…" Ray sat down and Tysa joined him. "What was your mother's name?"

"Asa Granger," Tysa said simply.

"No, I mean, before marriage."

"Oh…well then, with her Chinese last name it'd be Asa Róng…"

"Didn't you ask me about her?"

"Well…yeah. And with her Japanese last name, it'd be Asa Sookan."

"Didn't I mention that?"

"I'm trying to think here!"

"Oh, um, sorry."

"Hmm…I don't really know her Chinese name…"

_Róng and Sookan both mean glory_, Ray thought, _Could it be the same for Asa?_

"Why did you want to know, Ray?" Tysa looked at Ray curiously.

"Well, um…" Ray stumbled for an excuse, "Just curious, that's all."

"Ok, then…" Tysa looked up. She made a habit of telling the time by the sky. "I better get home soon. It's almost dinner." Ray nodded.

"Uh…Tysa?"

"Hmm?"

"……I'll walk you home."

"What! You think _she's_ a White Tiger!" Mariah screamed. Lee had just told the rest of the team his discovery, and Mariah wasn't taking it well. Gary was just eating peacefully.

"Well, she could be. I mean, she looks just like Líng Chén," Kevin stated.

"But even still!" Mariah turned her anger to Kevin, "People look like each other everyday! That proves nothing!"

"Calm down, Mariah!" Lee barked. "What do you have against Tysa being a White Tiger?" Mariah gulped. If she told them, it would mean stating her feelings towards Ray, and she didn't want that. She took her beyblade gear and walked towards the door.

"M-Mariah! Wh-where are you--?" Kevin stuttered. Mariah turned around.

"I'm going to prove that Tysa isn't a White Tiger. I'm going to rip her beyblade to shreds." With that, Mariah walked out the door. The rest of the team heard the door slam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8th chapter up and running! Keep sending reviews! They may influence what happense in the story and how fast the chapters are up (one type of review has definatly motivated me...¬¬;)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Like always, I don't own Beyblade. the only thing in this story I own are Tysa and her mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Silver Eyed

_"Mommy?" A little girl went toward her mother. She looked up at her. "Mommy, what color are my eyes?" The mother didn't look puzzled or confused. She answered that her daughter's eyes were brown. "Well, um…some kids said my eyes were silver. When I was battling with my top." The girl held up a top with a wing engravement. The mother smiled gently. Then, something appeared from her mother that would change the girl's life, forever._

"Tysa Granger!"

"Huh?" Tysa sleepily walked to the front of the house gate. "Mariah?" Mariah was standing there very angrily. She held out her beyblade.

"We're going to battle. I don't care where but we're going to battle now!" Mariah yelled. Tysa just stared at her. Mariah was fully dressed where Tysa, having just received a rude awaking, was wearing a long t-shirt and boxer shorts—the usual pajamas.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mariah became surprised at the question. "It's 2 A.M." Tysa causally leaned towards the doorway. Mariah gulped. She left the hotel at midnight, and it had taken her two hours to get to the house.

"See if I care!" Mariah yelled suddenly, "We're going to battle, no matter what!" Tysa sighed, and turned around back into the house. At first, Mariah thought she was going to go back to sleep, but Tysa came back wearing her daytime outfit.

"Let's hurry up and do this. I wanna go back to sleep,"

Ray couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Tysa and Líng Chén filled his mind. They looked so alike he couldn't stand it. He had heard that Líng Chén had left to go to Japan, like he did. Could she have stayed?

_Asa means morning in Japanese, and Líng Chén is a Chinese form of morning. Could they be the same?_

Asa Sookan was one of the first world champion beybladers. He had heard that she had two sons and a daughter. Ray sighed and got out of bed. A walk would help him go to sleep.

"3, 2, 1! Let it Rip!" Both Mariah and Tysa launched their beyblades. As soon as they hit the ground, Mariah's beyblade was on the offensive.

_I'm going to win this!_ Mariah thought. She looked up at Tysa. Tysa wasn't even looking at the battle, but was staring at Mariah with a look of pity and anger.

"Why do you want this battle?" Tysa asked. Mariah blinked, then growled.

"Like I would tell you! Galux attack!" Mariah's bit-beast came out of the 'blade and went charging for the Kairi with it's infamous cat-scratch attack.

_That 'blade's a goner. What!_

The Kairi was spinning as if nothing had happened.

"A bit-beast used in anger and jealously won't do any good," Tysa was still looking at Mariah with the same look, not paying attention to the battle.

"What did you say!"

"I'd have to agree, Mariah." Ray came out of the bushes looking at Mariah with the same look as Tysa.

"R-Ray?" Mariah whispered. Ray looked from one girl to another.

"What are you two doing out here? You know it's like 2:30, right?" Tysa shrugged.

"That doesn't matter! We still have a battle going on!" Mariah yelled again.

"What battle?" Tysa asked. The Kairi zoomed forward and knocked Galux out of the ring with one blow. Mariah collapsed onto her shins.

"But…but…I thought…" Mariah looked at the ground. She was near tears. She had lost in front of Ray.

"Mariah." Ray kneeled down in front of her. "What do you have against Tysa?" Mariah was unable to answer.

"I'll tell you what." Both Mariah and Ray looked up at Tysa. "She probably felt angry. Betrayed. Jealous." Tysa's hat tipped over her head. Then in a flash she looked up, angrier than ever. "You let your emotions get to you! Are you even worthy of being a White Tiger!" Both Mariah and Ray gasped. Tysa's eyes had gone from a normal brown to silver and cat-like.

"T-Tysa?" Ray asked quietly. Was Lee right? If he was, why did Tysa's eyes turn silver, and not gold? Mariah felt more tears coming to her eyes. Is that what really happened? Did she lose control of herself? She stood up and turned around.

"I better get back. Lee and everyone are probably waiting for me." Mariah started to step forward.

"Mariah?" Mariah's body and heart stopped at Ray's voice. "Be careful…on your way back." Mariah faced Ray and Tysa and nodded. She then ran off, leaving Tysa and Ray alone. Tysa's eyes had gotten back to normal and she and Ray faced each other.

"So…um…dare I ask what happened?" Ray asked.

"You mean with the battle?….Or my eyes?"

"Both."

"Well," Tysa sighed, "I don't really know about the battle. Those were just feelings I felt from Mariah." Tysa sat down and Ray sat next to her.

"With my eyes…well…it happens when I get into a battle, or get angry. It's natural…"

"I don't think so…"

"What do you mean?

"Well…I mean, all the White Tigers—at least, all I know anyway—they're eyes turn cat-like and gold. Like mine. But…yours turned silver." Tysa looked at him strangely.

"Really? I know both of my brothers' eyes don't change, but mine and my mother's both turn silver." Tysa suddenly became angry. "I have strangeness written all over me!"

"I think you're fine the way you are."

"Huh?" Tysa's eyes became wide. It took Ray awhile to process what he just said. He then turned dark red.

"Uh…I…well…" Ray stuttered for words. Instead of blushing, Tysa mad a small smile and looked up into the sky. They were in a nice clearing and the sky was clear as well. Ray looked up as well.

"It seems so perfect tonight." Ray stated.

"I think it's impossible to attain perfection. I don't think anything or anyone is perfect." Tysa said back.

"Well, I think one thing is." Ray leaned forward and kissed Tysa on her cheek. Tysa's eyes became wide again and her face slightly red.

"Uh…."

"I better get back. I'm starting to get sleepy now." After saying that, Ray stood up and started to go back the way he came. He turned around at looked at Tysa.

"Good night, Tysa."

"Good night, Ray." Tysa watched him leave, then looked back into the sky. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining.

"Hmm…guess my trick with the tigress didn't work. I didn't find anything about the _Líng Luán_." A black hooded figure with a woman's voice stood in the sky watching Tysa. "Oh, poo." She unveiled her hood from her head, revealing a young, dark-skinned face, white hair, and sapphire eyes. She smirked down at Tysa

"Better watch you step, little kitty. I'm going to catch your tail next."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooh, Tysa may be in danger. And i wonder what this means for Kai, who has no idea what is going on (bwa ha ha). Anyways, as you see, I'm doing those italic things every three chapters. And I'm not telling you what they mean until the end. Guess you just have to keep reading. : )

_Mizuki Sakura_


	10. Chapter 10

Note: like i said earlier. i don't own beyblade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The First Round

For some reason, Kai felt happy. He didn't show it, of course, but he felt really happy. He knew the reason for his current happiness, but he didn't know how it affected him. Ray and Tysa were avoiding each other for the past week and, for some reason, that made Kai happy.

_It's like Ray backed off or something and now I can move—wait! I don't like Tysa! Sure, I like her as a friend but not that way!_

_**You do.**_ The inner Kai said. **_You like it when she pays attention to you. That's why you get her mad. Then she _has_ to pay attention. And that's also why drawing her is so hard. She's perfect to you so her picture has to _be_ perfect._**

_No! I am not interested in a temperamental, annoying, beautiful, wonderful—ack! What am I thinking!_

"Kai!"

"What!" Kai snapped, then quickly became surprised/scared. The person who he had snapped to was none other than Tysa herself, who was already pissed off because Kai had been ignoring her calls.

"_Well,_ I was trying to say that we're leaving for the bus, but obviously you're too deep in thought to care." She started to walk away with Kai following her.

"No, no! I care! I care!" Kai struggled to say.

"Oh, really…" Tysa looked behind her so that only her narrowed eyes showed. Kai's heart practically stopped.

"Hey, you guys! Hurry up!" Max called when they reached the front.

"Yeah! We can't start the tournament without you guys!" Tyson stated.

"We're comin' already! Geez!" Tysa answered. "_Kai_ was just too deep in thought to notice." Kai glared at Tysa from behind. How could he like anyone like her?

**_Because there's no other girl like her, dimwit._**

_Shut up! You're me, so you shouldn't be talking._

_**Hey, if you let me, **_**I _could tell Tysa how "I" feel._**

_No! There is no way I'm letting you do that!_

"Kai!"

"What!…..uh…" Kai had just snapped at Tysa again, and he could feel the years draining off his life.

We will now fast forward because we're going through a part were Kai gets beaten up by Tysa, and it will injure his pride as a character if you read what happens. Now we'll be at a part where the Bladebreakers are at the Japanese beystadium, and Kai has made a fast recovery. Sorry for the inconvenience. :)

"Alright! Now we fight the White Tigers on _our_ home turf!" Tyson declared. Already he was psyched up for the battles that lay ahead.

"I hope I get to battle in one of the rounds!" Tysa said, feeling no remorse for the previous incident.

"Hey, you might! They almost always let the new players battle!" Max told her. "Right, Ray?"

"Um…yeah," Ray managed to say. He then caught Tysa's eye. He blushed and turned his head.

_Why do I keep turning my head? All I did was kiss her on the cheek._

_**And you wish you didn't**_, the inner Ray said, **_You wish you _really _kissed her._**

_No I don't! I didn't even mean to kiss her _cheek_. It was just so…in the moment._

_**And if she was facing you?**_

"Uh…Ray? What are you doing?" Tyson asked. Ray had started to bang his head against a nearby wall.

"Oh…you know…just getting rid of negative energy." _Literally._

Meanwhile, watching the Bladebreakers from the skylight( the window that's on the roof) was the girl that appeared on the last part of Chapter nine. Her sapphire eyes sparkled ominously under her hood.

"Well, well, the little 'Breakers are at their little tournament—ah nerts!" The hooded part was starting the burn away in the sunlight. "I hate this catch! It's like we're vampires or somethin'! Well, at least my little seeds are starting to sprout in the Guardians Driger and Dranzer. At first, I thought it would be better if I attacked the _Líng Luán_, but this is much more fun—ah! Okay, okay! I'll get in the shadows! Nerts…I just got this thing cleaned…"

"And welcome to the 3rd annual tournament! I'm DJ Blader, welcoming everyone here today!" The DJ announced. Tysa looked around with awe.

"I can't believe I'm competing in a national tournament…"

"Ah, don't worry sis! We share the same genes!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"In our first round of this three-round tournament, we have Mariah from the White Tigers!" DJ announced

"Win it, Mariah!" Kevin cheered.

"Yeah!" Mariah nodded.

"Aaand, from the Bladebreakers, the new 'blader in town, Tysa Granger!"

"Must he be so…announcive?" Tysa asked.

"Well, you can you it, Tysa!" Tyson cheered.

"Yeah! Show 'em what you can do!" Max agreed.

"Right!" Tysa nodded. Then she looked at Ray, worried. Ray looked at her with the same look then nodded. Tysa nodded back and headed for the ring.

"Mariah…"Tysa started.

"Hey, um…Tysa? I'm sorry." Mariah apologized. Tysa tilted her head to the side and smirked.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Right!" Mariah smiled and nodded. Both the girls armed their beyblades.

"3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" Both the pink and white beyblades clashed A.S.A.P.

"Go, Galux!" Mariah unleashed her pink cat bit-beast.

"C'mon, Kairi!" Tysa's beyblade began to make faster motions.

"Uh…Tysa? Don't you have a bit-beast?" Mariah asked, confused.

"Nope. Why?"

"Uh…never mind."

"It seems like the Kairi is holding it's own against Galux, and it's fast too! Galux may have a run for its money!" DJ yelled.

"C'mon Galux! You can do it!"

"Let's go, Kairi!" Suddenly, there was a bright flash of silver light, and both beyblades returned to their owners.

"Uh…it seems that both the 'blades went back to their owners! It's a tie!" DJ announced, even though he was unsure about what just happened.

"Hey, Mariah." Tysa approached Mariah and held out her hand. "How about we start over?"

"Yeah!" Mariah agreed and shook Tysa's hand. "But what about that flash of light…"

"If only I knew." Tysa laughed nervously.

_That's the second time! What's going on!_

"It seems the bey-spirit is starting to become unsealed, Manasa" The sapphire-eyed girl turned around to another hooded person.

"Maybe you are incapable for this part of the mission." The hooded person continued.

"No way." Manasa turned back around. "I've just started the fun. Right now, the Guardians Driger and Dranzer are starting to fall under my spell. The _Líng Luán_ is a girl after all. I'll find out about her weaknesses in no time. You'll see."

"Perhaps." The hooded person started to walk away. "But a word from the wise. Dranzer is more…impressible than others. Be careful of what he might do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10! Yay! Oh, and btw, Manasa is Hithi for _mind_. Based on what you read, you should have a vague thought about what Manasa's powers are (if you don't, u r an idiot)(jk)

_Mizuki Sakura_  



	11. Chapter 11

Note: I still don't own Beyblade. Don't know why i have to write this. Not that I'm going to own Beyblade in the next 10 seconds.(even thought I do get why you write this)

* * *

Chapter 11: Inner Thoughts 

"Ah! There's nothing like a hot bath!" Tyson sighed as he soaked in the Japanese-style outdoor bath.

"I thought you'd be frustrated, Tyson," Max said, "They announce that you're gonna beybattle Gary in the next round, but then they also announce that you're gonna beybattle _tomorrow._"

"Eh, it's ok. It's not the first time this happened. Don't sweat it," Ray told Max.

"I agree." The three boys turned to the strangely familiar female voice.

"T-Tysa!" The boys yelled. Tysa was in the bath with them, with her 'private' parts covered by the water, and with her hair looking short. She seemed very comfortable.

"Uh…I thought this was the boys…"Max started.

"It is," Tysa sighed, "I was going to go into the girls when some stupid security guard thought I was a boy and tossed me in here. Glad you three are the only boys or I'd be in trouble." Even if that was a lie, that sounded like it could be the truth any day.

"B-but what about your…"Ray pointed awkwardly towards Tysa.

"Hmm?" she looked down. "Oh." She stood up, catching Max and Ray off guard.

"See?" Tysa laughed. "A towel." A towel was covering Tysa's body. "Not a big deal."

"Phew." The two boys let out a huge sigh of relief while Tyson looked like nothing had happened. It must happen a lot.

**_Well, that little fact is fortunate._** The inner Ray thought.

_No! I do _not_ want to think about that!_

"Uh…Ray? I don't think that rock did anything to you…" Tysa stated. Ray was banging his head against a rock in the bath.

"I-I'm fine! I'm going to leave! The hot water's probably getting to me!" Ray grabbed a towel and ran out of the bath, leaving three confused teens.

_What's going on with me? I'm having thoughts I normally wouldn't…_Ray thought when he was fully dressed and walking around the neighboring forest. He hadn't really done anything out of the ordinary. Except for earlier when he stepped into that odd colored fog…

_That must be it! That must be the cause of my current thoughts!_

_**Or is it Kai?**_

_What?_

_**Are you dense? Can't you see that Kai is your rival?**_

_Why would Kai like Tysa?_

_**Why do you?**_Ray thought about that for a while. Then he shook his head. It must be a trick to stray away from the real cause. After all, Kai wouldn't like Tysa….

"Raaaaah!" Kai shot his Dranzer over and over again out of frustration.

_Leave me alone!_ He yelled at his inner self

**_Shooting Dranzer over and over again won't get rid of me._**

_I don't care! Just go!_

Kai kept shooting Dranzer angrily. The constant noise of the beyblade attacking trees, rocks, and etc. attracted Ray's attention.

_What if Kai is also—_

"Kai—" Suddenly, Ray froze. So did Dranzer.

"What?" Kai looked at the frozen Ray and Dranzer. Both were in a constant position. "What's going on?

"Hello, Guardian Dranzer." Kai looked in front of him to see a hooded figure.

"You. You're from that Hún Dún group." Kai growled.

"Correct. You were always quick to the point, Guardian Dranzer."

"What are you talking about? That's not my name!"

"At a time it was."

"Huh?"

"Take Tyson's place tomorrow."

"What?"

"Battle Galzzly and win. That should help you."

"Help me with what?"

"That dark voice inside your head. It manifested from feelings towards the girl." Kai gulped.

"How will battling Gary help that?"

"If you win, you will impress the girl, and that will increase her feelings towards you. I suggest you don't tell your friends about this." The hooded figure nodded towards Ray, "They probably would get suspicious about our conversation."

"Like I am? Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say…I'll do anything to see Manasa fail."

"Who are you?" Instead of answering Kai's question, the figure started to walk away.

"Hey!" Kai started to chase the figure, but it vanished.

_Who was that person? And who's Manasa?_

"Kai!" Ray ran up to Kai. "Hey, weren't you back there?" Kai didn't answer. What could he say?

"Anyway, have you had some sort of dark voice in your head?" Kai still didn't face Ray.

_How does he know?_

"Wait…of course _you_ wouldn't." Ray started to turn around.

"What does _that_ mean?" Kai asked spitefully.

"Well, uh…nevermind." Ray left Kai alone. Kai picked up the spinning Dranzer.

_Does Ray have that voice too?_ Kai thought. He remembered the Hún Dún member's words: _Your dark voice manifested from feelings towards the girl._

_Could Ray like Tysa that way as well?_

_**Are you going to take that lying down?**_

_What?_

_**Take Tyson's place. Win. Don't you want her?**_

_I was with you until that last part._

_**Nonetheless. Make Tysa notice you when you're not arguing.**_

Kai thought about that. Then, a malevolent smirk crossed his face and he gripped Dranzer.

_Sorry, Ray, but I'll be the one to win Tysa._

"Welcome to the second round of the Bladebreakers vs. the White Tigers!" DJ announced loudly the next day.

"All right! I'm so ready for this!" Tyson stated.

"Too bad." Kai stood up from his usual bench spot and stepped past Tyson.

"What?" Tyson asked, confused.

"I'm going to battle in the second round."

"Hey, can he do that?" Tysa whispered to Max. Max shrugged.

"I guess…"

"And, in the second round, it appears to be Kai vs. Gary!" DJ declared.

_This guy's going down._ Kai thought.

"But, I'm hungry, guys." Gary whined.

"You can eat after the battle!" Mariah yelled. Sometimes she wondered why Gary was in beyblading tournaments instead of pie eating ones. Both beybladers armed their beyblades.

"You can do it, Kai!" Max yelled.

"Yeah! Go for it!" Tysa cheered. Kai's heart would've stopped if he wasn't in the middle of the battle.

"3, 2, 1! Let it Rip!" DJ declared. Both the Dranzer and the Galzzly hit the beystadium and, in a matter of a few seconds, Dranzer knocked Galzzly out of the ring with no effort.

"Woah. Talk about brutal." Ray pointed out.

"Brutal? That was awesome!" Tysa stated. "That was so cool how fast Dranzer went! And how powerful it was! Kai's a better 'blader than I thought!" Tysa ran up to greet the returning Kai.

"Kai, that was—huh?" Out of instinct, Kai went past Tysa and onto his usual spot on the bench. Tysa turned around.

"What's his problem?" She pouted.

"Don't worry, Tysa. He does that to everyone." Tyson assured her. Tysa wrinked her nose in anger and "hmphed". Meanwhile, Kai was feeling happy again, and still didn't show it.

_Well, that went nicely._ He thought, confident that the battle had impressed Tysa. _Just like that Hún Dún member said. The dark voice is gone too. I wonder if Manasa is the one who made it. If she is, why did that hooded guy want her to fail?  
_

"I can't believe it!" Manasa yelled from her shaded hiding place. "How did he fight it!" She was referring to Kai, of course. "Kai should've been too dissipated to battle!"

"Like I said, Manasa. Dranzer is more impressionable. He turned the dark voice into his own, even though he does not yet realize it." The hooded figure who had both talked to Manasa and Kai earlier was standing behind Manasa now. Manasa didn't turn around. Instead she smirked.

"So what? Driger's still in my hold."

"Not for long."

"What does that mean?"

"The bey-spirit's light should protect him."

"You sound like that makes you happy." Manasa retorted. The hooded figure turned around and left.

"You'll figure out soon, my foolish friend. On the next full moon."

* * *

Chapter 11! Man my legs are sore. We ran the mile in gym! And I'm still alive! With a "B"! (those who are expert runners, don't _even_ think about mocking me! I've been through too much! Considering I have a softball game...I could die!) But if i died i couldn't finish this story...better hope I live! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I don't own Beyblade or this song I'm using. It's Fly Like a Bird by Mariah Carey. It's on the Emancipation of Mimi CD. If you listen to this with music, you'll see why I picked this song.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fly Like a Bird 

_A girl was running in darkness. She had no idea where she was, but she felt she couldn't go back. She _knew_ she couldn't go back. Her best friend had died, the only person who actually understood her. All she felt she could do now was run in the night, hoping for a light to find her._

_Somehow I know that_

_there's a place up above_

_With no more hurt and struggling,_

_free of all atrocities and suffering_

_Because I feel the unconditional love_

_From one who cares enough for me_

_To erase all my burdens_

_And let me be free to_

It was a week since the White Tiger tournament. Tyson beat Lee after a long battle (Tyson: for once! Lee: Yeah, yeah.). So now, Ray and Max arrived at the Granger house to find some happy moods before their next tournament, but, it was relatively quiet. When Ray and Max found Tyson, he and Gramps were sitting in prayer on two sides of a small altar. Tyson was praying peacefully while Gramps was in tears.

"She was a good dudette. So good in martial arts…"Gramps sobbed.

"Uh…don't mean to interrupt, but…" Max said.

"Oh, hey, Max." Tyson greeted his friend. "What's up?'

"Nothing. Just what are you…"

"Today is the day Mother died," Tyson answered as he turned back to the altar. The tone wasn't sad, but it wasn't happy either. It was kind of like "oh well". Ray looked around.

"Hey, where's Tysa? Shouldn't she be here as well?" he asked. Tyson thought.

"She went for a walk this morning, I think. She should be back soon."

_Fly like a bird_

_Take to the sky_

_I need you now, Lord_

_Carry me high_

_Don't let the world break me tonight_

_I need the strength of You by my side_

_Sometimes this life can be so cold_

_I pray You'll come and carry me home._

Later that day, during practice, Tysa was still nowhere to be found.

"Tyson, shouldn't you be worried?" Hilary asked, "Hasn't Tysa been gone for a while?" Tyson shrugged.

"She's tough. She's probably coming home right now." He said evenly, although everyone, including him and Kai, were worried.

"Maybe we should go look for her, you guys." Ray suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. Tysa could be in trouble." Max agreed.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Tyson declared, even though everyone had already left. "Uh…hey, you guys! Wait up! She's _my_ sister!" By the time it was six, Tysa still wasn't to be found.

_Can we recover_

_Will the world ever be _

_A place of peace and harmony_

_With no war and with no brutality_

_If we loved each other_

_We would find victory_

_But in this harsh reality_

_Sometimes I'm so despondent_

_That I feel the need to_

Tysa awoke from a seemingly long nap. She had been taking a walk to get rid of her depression, the walk became punches and kicks of frustration, and that quickly turned into a peaceful unconscious. She looked up at the sky. She'd been out practically half the day. Her friends were probably worried. She thought wistfully. It had been a while since she was ever been able to use the word _friend. _At the dojo, the boys were scared of her and the few girls that were there were always mad at her for some reason she couldn't understand. She tried to get up, but two pains had struck her. Tysa couldn't move either of her legs, and there was a constant pain on her back. It was a waxing moon, close to a full moon. Tysa sighed. She would always receive these back pains close to any full moon. Now she was immobile, at least, until someone found her.

_Fly like a bird_

_Take to the sky_

_I need you now, Lord_

_Carry me high_

_Don't let the world break me tonight_

_I need the strength of You bu my side_

_Sometimes this life can me so cold_

_I pray You'll come and carry me home_

Tysa sighed and looked at the ground. There were trees all around her and no clearing. How did she get here? She tried moving her legs again, but there was no use. Would she be stuck here?

"Tysa! Tysa!" Tysa looked up in a start.

"Ray!"

"Tysa! Where are you!"

"I'm over here! I can't move!"

"I'll be right there!" Tysa heard the rustling of leaves and grass, and quickly saw Ray's worried and relived face.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Tysa nodded.

"I can't move my legs though." Ray kneeled down.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, "It's the day your mother died. You shouldn't make everyone worry like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay out of late…It's just, I was training…then I woke up like this." Ray nodded.

"How'd you're legs get hurt?" he asked. Tysa face turned to a side angle as she flashed a pout and annoyed eyes.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have stayed here." The only reason she ran out was because she didn't want to remember her mother's death. She wanted to remember the happy times, which were mainly in the woods, than think about her on her death bed. She felt some tears coming to her eyes from the memories, but forced them back, except one. At this point, Tysa figured that Ray would've laughed mockingly, even if he wasn't like that. Tysa hated to be considered weak, and at this point, she could. Tysa prepared for the mocking. Instead, though, Ray pulled Tysa in a tight hug.

_Keep your head to the sky_

_With God's love, you'll survive._

"If you need to cry…it's ok. I won't tell. It's ok to cry….for someone you love." Ray told her gently. Tysa felt the tears come piling to her eyes until she couldn't hold them anymore. She gently cried into Ray's shirt.

_Fly like a bird_

_Take to the sky_

_I need you now, Lord_

_Carry me high_

_Don't let the world break me tonight_

_I need the strength of you by my side_

_Sometimes this life can be so cold_

_I pray You'll come and carry me home_

When Tysa felt she was done crying, Ray gently pulled her away. Tysa expected for him to let go, but instead, Ray pulled her close to him again, and his lips met hers.

_Carry me higher, higher, higher_

_Carry me higher, higher, higher_

_Carry me higher, higher, higher_

_Carry me higher, higher, higher_

Tysa was at first surprised. No boy(or being, for that matter) had ever showed this sort of affection to her before. Instead of pushing him away, as she would of done with any boy that was too close, she decided, just this once, to accept and enjoy it.

_Carry me higher, higher, higher_

_Carry me higher, higher, higher_

_Carry me higher, higher, higher_

_Carry me home…_

After what seemed like a long, enjoyable, forever, Ray separated from Tysa.

"Um…" he seemed slightly red, "We should get back. The others are worried, too." Tysa nodded in agreement, but also turned a small shade of red. She still couldn't move, so Ray picked her up and carried her home.

Tysa got out of the shower in a good mood. She always thought she would never have a first kiss, but apparently, Ray had proved her wrong. Tysa sighed pleasantly as she started to put on her pajamas—a t-shirt and boxer shorts. But, then, Tysa noticed that the t-shirt was coming on funny. After several forced attempts, Tysa angrily checked the mirror. As soon as she saw the problem, her eyes widened and a small, but quiet, squeak escaped her mouth. It wasn't just her heart fluttering when Ray kissed her…

_I suppose _this _is the thing you've been telling me about, Mother._

_

* * *

_Chapter 12! For some reason...I don't think this is a good chapter. I mean, I think it's good but...I dunno. Guess i feel insecure about this chapter for some reason. Even still R&R. And if you know what Tysa's current problem is, then you're a very exceptional reader. Here's a hint if you're not an exceptional reader: It's the same reason why Tysa's eyes turn silver.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Still don't own Beyblade and most likely never will. And, oh, I had a request for a Ty/Hil scene, and, yes Kendo, there's one in this!

* * *

Chapter 13: Bit Beasts, Bey-Spirits, and Hún Dún, Oh my! 

A typical break before the next tournament, the Bladebreakers were training for their next opponent and any Hún Dún members they might meet.

"Hey, you guys. Try to improve your bit beast's strength!" Kenny said!

"We're trying, Chief!" Max was beybattling Ray at the moment and their bit beasts were fighting as their blades were.

"Tysa, why don't you pay attention to their techniques? It might help—Tysa?" Tysa snored in response to Kenny's comment. She didn't get much sleep last night because of her current problem, and apparently, she was getting the lost sleep now while sitting.

"Hey, Tysa, wake up!" Max called. Tysa slept through it. They tried all the stops, but apparently, Tysa had an unconscious of steel.

"Anyone have any other ideas?" Hilary asked. Then, Kai went up to Tysa, took her beyblade, and was about to throw it in the garbage when a rock flew at high speed to his head.

"Don't you dare do that!" Tysa yelled ominously.

"You didn't have to throw that rock at me…" Kai muttered. He threw the beyblade back to Tysa.

"Why were you sleeping, Tysa?" Tyson asked. "Wake up!" He then hit Tysa in the back. Tysa's eyes widened as she yelled in pain.

"W-what'd I do?" Tyson asked, worried.

"Just…don't touch there…" Tysa groaned.

"Let's go, Tysa." Hilary dragged Tysa inside the house.

"Wh-what are you…"

"Just come on!"

"Uh…" Max started, "Did I miss something?"

"Just let me check what's on your back!" Hilary said for the tenth time when the girls were inside.

"No! Trust me! It's not a big deal! I'm fine—ouch!" Hilary touched Tysa on the back, "Don't do that! They're sensitive!"

"They?" Hilary asked.

"Uh…" Tysa gulped, then sighed, "If I let you see, you can't tell _anyone_. Not even Tyson or your parents."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Swear."

"Tysa!" Hilary started to lift the back of Tysa's shirt. "Sometimes you're worse than your brother!" Tysa shrugged. It was an endless battle.

"Bandages?" Hilary asked. On Tysa's back, were bandages all focused on one spot.

"They vanish under pressure. You can take the bandages off…"

Hilary pulled the bandages off gently. At first there were nothing, but then—

"Aiyeeh!"

"Shhh! Be quiet!"

"Hey, Tysa, Hilary! What's going on!" Tyson yelled from outside.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Hilary stammered. She quickly put the bandages in the same spot and the source of Hilary's scream vanished.

"I can't believe it!" Hilary whispered.

"You can't tell a soul," Tysa hissed, reminding Hilary of her promise. Hilary nodded. The two girls walked outside.

"What happened?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing! She just have a bump!" Hilary said

"A bump?—Ow!" Hilary elbowed Tysa. "Oh yeah, yeah! Just a bump!"

"Ok…" Tyson answered. Who was he to figure out the female gender?

"Oh, Tysa, I decided to research that symbol on your beyblade." Kenny told her.

"Really?" Tysa looked over Kenny's shoulder to look at the laptop.

"Yeah. But I didn't get any hits researching Kairi, so I decided to look up wings. Then I looked up symbol and got something about bey-spirits."

"Bey-spirits?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. Listen, you guys. It says bey-spirits are like bit beasts, except with no body and special powers on its surroundings."

"Like what, Kenny?" Max asked.

"Like, for example, if there was a symbol of water on the bit, that beyblade would have the power over a water. But that's a simple example."

"So you're saying that the wings on the Kairi represent some sort of power?" Ray asked. Kenny nodded. The gang looked at Tysa expectedly, but she shrugged.

"As far as I known, Kairi hasn't really shown any sign of anything special."

"But what about that odd flash of light?" Hilary wondered. Tysa shrugged again.

"I don't know. It just started doing this recently." _But I hope I figure it out soon. I seriously don't like the feeling of bandages…_

"Apparently, the changes are taking effect." The Hún Dún member from the last few chapter said as he watched the teens. "Soon…soon you won't be able to hide them at all."

Practice was soon over for the day, and everyone went to their houses (if Kai has one). Tyson wasn't at home though. He was looking thoughtfully at the nearby river. When he and Tysa were little, they would play there often. Tyson sighed. What was he expecting, really? He was happy to have his sister back. He really missed her(especially her cooking). But, now, everything felt different. A part of him had known this would happen, but another part still wanted his childhood best friend.

"Tyson?" Tyson turned around and saw Hilary, staring at him worried. "Are you ok?" Tyson nodded and turned back to the river.

"I'm fine. You can go home, if that's all you wanted." Hilary gulped. That wasn't why she was staring at Tyson. He looked different by the water, more mature. Hilary couldn't help staring at the new sight.

"Well, um…you looked upset. I was wondering if—"

"I'm fine, Hilary!" Tyson snapped. Hilary stepped back, upset. Then, Tyson looked slightly behind him.

"Sorry, Hil. I just…had a lot of my mind." He turned back to the river. Hilary sat next to him.

"About what?"

"It's stupid…you don't want to hear it." Tyson turned his head away from her.

"Of course, I do! Why do you think I'm even here if I'm not concerned about you!" Hilary asked. Tyson turned his face at her and Hilary gasped. His face looked so different…so sad. Suddenly, the face turned annoyed as quickly as it changed before.

"What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Y-…" Hilary turned red out of amazement and embarrassment. She shook her head. "Nevermind." She stood up. "I have to get home." She started to walk away.

"Wait, Hilary!" Hilary turned around to the now standing Tyson.

"Yes?"

"Uh…thanks…"

"For what?"

"I dunno…I guess…for everything."

"Uh…you're welcome." Hilary then ran home. She wouldn't believe that moment if she wasn't standing right there.

The next day, the Bladebreakers met at the Granger house as usual.

"Hey, where's Kenny?" Tysa asked. Always one of the first to come, Kenny was nowhere to be found.

"I dunno." Tyson said.

"Maybe he overslept or somethin'?" Max suggested. Suddenly, Kenny ran to the group, excitedly and worried.

"Hey, Chief, what's up?" Ray asked.

"It-it's the next team you're facing…"

"Who is it, Kenny?" Tysa asked.

"It's the C-c-c-c-"

"What team do we know that starts with 'C'?" Tyson asked the group. Everyone shrugged.

"It doesn't start with a 'C'!" Kenny yelled. "The next team you're facing—it's the Psykicks!"

* * *

Wa ha ha ha ha! The Psykicks are back! As if the Bladebreakers didn't have enough trouble! Well, misery loves company! For example: I been playing DDR2 and my legs are sore, and now my cousin's legs are sore too! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Look at the previous thirteen for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Big Secret

"Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson ran into the BBA office. "Don't tell me—" 

"We're battling the Psykicks?" Ray asked.

"That was supposed to be my line…" Tyson muttered. Tysa and Kai walked into the office after the rest of the team.

"Oh, hello you guys." Mr. D said as if nothing had been said.

"Don't tell us it's _another_ plan to take our bit-beasts!" Max stated.

"Ha ha ha. It's not." Kane, Salima, Goki, and Jim walked into the office.

"Kane! Salima, Goki, Jim!" Tyson greeted.

"Hey, you guys." Kane greeted. "Don't worry. We're fighting for ourselves this time."

"Yeah. We couldn't think of a team name, so we stuck with the Psykicks." Goki told them.

"You mean, 'you stopped being egotistical'," Salima interrupted. "I mean, first you wanted Team Jim, then Team Goki, and _then_ Team Kane."

"Yep." Tysa nodded. "That's men for you."

"Huh? Who's the new kid?" Jim asked.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Tysa…" Tyson muttered.

"Hey, it's true." Tysa said without a shred of remorse. She held her hand out towards Team Psykick. "I'm the _smarter _twin. Tysa Granger. And take note I'm a girl."

"I'm Kane." He shook Tysa's hand. "And this is Salima, Jim, and Goki."

"Tysa, huh? That name sounds familiar." Jim thought.

"Hey, yeah! Remember that island with all the martial artists? Wasn't that name being associated with fear?" Goki asked. Tysa smirked.

"Apparently, I made an impression."

Outside the BBA office, the two teams walked around the city, with the exception of Kai.

"So, how have you guys been doing?" Kane asked.

"Eh, pretty good." Max answered. Meanwhile, the two beyblading femmes were bonding.

"And remember that part when-."

"Oh, yeah! I so remember that!"

"Uh…what are you two doing?" Kane asked.

"Talking about previous tournaments," Salima answered. Then the two girls kept talking as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, Kane!" Tyson suddenly said, "Let's have a battle once we get back to our house!" Kane nodded.

"Ok, Tyson. But I'm going to win this time! No cyber-nothings is going to hold me back!" Kane replied.

At the Granger house, Kane and Tyson got ready for their bey-battle.

"All, right. Ready you two?' Max asked as Kane and Tyson armed their beyblades. "Three, two, one!"

"Let it rip!" Tyson and Kane announced at the same time. The beyblades mirrored each other perfectly.

"Do they always do that?" Tysa asked.

"Battle? Yeah." Salima answered.

"No! Not them! The beyblades! Do they always mirror each other!"

"Oh. That. Yeah. The first time they tied, and the second time your brother won because of the Cyber-Bit Beasts. Oh, by the way, why haven't you participated in any tournaments? I would've thought I heard of you before now." Tysa shrugged.

"My mother, that's why."

"Huh?" Salima became confused. "What does your mother have to do with anything—Tysa! Look out!"

"What?" Tysa eyes widened. A black beyblade was shooting right towards her.

"Tysa!" Tyson called.

"Look out!" Ray pushed Tysa out of the way and the beyblade missed both of them.

"Ray, are you—huh?" Ray had frozen and so had everyone else. Even the trees stopped.

"Hello." Tysa looked up and saw a hooded figure.

"Who are you! W-why has everything stopped!"

"I am the one of time." The hooded figure said. "I have come to tell you about your…transformation."

"What?" The hooded figure nodded towards Kenny.

"When this is over, ask him more about bey-spirits. It should become clear then."

"Um…can't you just tell me and we can stop being mysterious?"

"…….." the hooded figure started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Tysa started to run after him but something stopped her. "Huh?"

"My name is Toki. I suggest you don't move much." Then, Toki vanished and everything started again.

"Hey, Tysa, you ok?" Tyson asked.

"What was that 'blade?" Jim asked. The Bladebreakers shrugged. The knew exactly what that 'blade was, but they didn't think they should worry the others.

"Alright. The coast is clear." Tysa whispered to herself that night. She quietly snuck into the room where Kenny was sleeping, took the laptop, and snuck back to her room. "Ok, then…" She took off the bandages because they were uncomfortable. She typed in "bey-spirit" on the laptop section labeled "search".

"Hmm…bey-spirits. Everything that Kenny said is here…Hey wait! Hmm…warning, huh?" Tysa clicked on the Red letters labeled "warning".

"Let's see…bey-spirits have no body, therefore bonds with one they feel is the one user." Besides that have-no-body thing, Tysa thought they sounded just like bit beasts, until, of course, she read what was underneath.

"So…blah-blah-blah…hmm…this is interesting. Bey-spirit powers may also be transferred to owner….blah-blah-blah…end up in the owner developing traits similar to bit-spirit…" Tysa's eyes widened. If she was weak-hearted, she would've fainted, screamed, or both.

"Tysa…Tysa! Wake up!"

"Huh?—ow!" Hilary elbowed Tysa in the ribs as the guys were battling the next morning. They weren't pay much attention to the two girls.

"Were you not sleeping because of_ them_?" Hilary whispered.

"No." Tysa scowled. "I wasn't sleeping because of my beyblade, Kenny's laptop, and my brother's snoring."

"Huh?" Only the last part had made sense to Hilary.

"Nevermind."

"Hey, Tysa, you wanna bey-battle next?" Max offered.

"Sure." Tysa nodded and stood up. Her and Max armed their beyblades and shot them on the ground.

"Go, Draciel!" Max cheered.

"C'mon, Kairi!—wha?" Suddenly, Tysa's eyes became wide and the beyblade started to glow. Tysa moved her hands to her head, as if it was in pain. "Aaaah!"

"Tysa!" The battle stopped and the team went near her. Tysa's eyes were closed in pain and her hands were holding her head as she kneeled down. Tyson put Tysa in his arms and called her name again.

"It…hurts…Kairi…." Tysa groaned.

"Kairi?" Tyson repeated. Then, attention went towards the Kairi. The 'blade should've stopped spinning long ago, but it kept going without any sign of slowing down. Ray went to pick up Kairi, but a forcefield kept him away.

"Why can't I pick it up!" Ray asked.

"Only she can." Toki appeared in front of the Bladebreakers.

"You!" Kai yelled. Toki paid no mind.

"You must take her inside. In her condition, it's not safe."

"Why should we listen to you!" Tyson demanded. He was holding Tysa very close now.

"Because if you don't, that girl will never wake up." Toki said evenly. The Bladebreakers gulped, but followed directions.

"You, girl." Toki nodded towards Hilary once they were inside. "You seen them, haven't you?" Hilary gulped, but nodded.

"Seen what? What are you talking about!" Tyson yelled again. Hilary gulped regretfully, but went up to Tysa, and showed the bandages on her back.

"D-did she get hurt?" Ray asked, worried.

"I-I don't know…but…" Hilary undid the bandages. Like always, nothing showed at first. Then the Bladebreakers gasped and stood back in disbelief. On Tysa's back were human-size versions of the same wings of the Kairi.

* * *

Well, looks like Tysa's secret has been known. Hopefully, by now, you have a clue about what's happening to Tysa. And why is Toki helping the Bladebreakers? Does he/she have loyatly issues or somethin'? Anyway, I'm thinking about putting a Tysa/Kai moment in soon. Be warned. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Still don't own Beyblade. And a word of warning(cuz i'm so nice) there's a long Tysa/Kai moment and a quickie Tysa/Ray moment. It all leads to the title. Confusion.

* * *

Chapter 15: Confusion

_A girl read the passage over and over. She had seen in many times before, but hadn't actually taken the time to look at it. She sighed. This passage explained what she was but, before, she never really knew what she was. Then, her melancholy became interrupted by a little hand tugging at her pants._

_"Ms. Angel?" The little boy said. The girl smiled gently. How funny that children were the only ones who could actually see them, even when they were gone…_

"What are those! What's going on!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson! You're going to wake Tysa up!"

"I don't care!" Tyson yelled, focusing his anger towards Max. Toki had vanished long ago, and now the room was in a panic. Tysa still wasn't awake.

"Well, we should remain calm. I mean, that person helped us right?" Ray suggested. Kai started to walk outside.

"Where are you going!" Tyson yelled.

"For a walk!" Kai slammed the door behind him.

Kai growled as he walked. This was stupid. _He _was stupid. How could he get worked up over a girl!

_That person from the Hún Dún keeps helping us. Why! Is there some reason?_ Kai punched a nearby tree. _Damn you, Tysa. You better be ok…._

By the time midnight came, Kai wasn't asleep. He was drawing again. He bought a new sketchbook and, unlike the others, was full of incomplete drawings of Tysa. He still couldn't get it right. He scowled.

"Kai?" Kai's heart skipped a beat and his back straightened at the gentle, but familiar voice. He turned around and saw Tysa, staring at him, worried and blankly. Instead of his expected short hair, Tysa's hair was long. Really long. She actually looked like a girl. Of course, he was in too much of a daze to tell her that.

"T-Tysa? Sh-shouldn't you be,"

"Resting?" Tysa turned her head slightly and scowled. "I _rested_ half the day already. You're the last person I thought would be worried about me, Kai." Kai's jaw dropped and he stood up, meeting Tysa's gaze.

"Me? Not worried about you? Tell me you're joking. I spent the whole stinkin' day worrying, and now you're saying I don't care!"

"Well, you don't look like you care!"

"Well, I do!"

"Prove it!"

"Prove it?" Kai became shocked by this command.

"Yes! Prove how much you care for me!"

"Are you sure?" Kai's eyes narrowed and his voice got low as he stepped towards her. "Because I will."

"I. Am. Positive." Tysa's eyes narrowed angrily. "You know what? Forget it. I doubt you can even—mmm…" Kai had pulled Tysa into a kiss, and he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. This wasn't like Ray's gentle kiss at all, but more angry and possessive.

_Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him mad…_Tysa thought hazily as she closed her eyes. _But now, I know he cares…In a way. I think….God, why am I thinking…_

After a long while, Kai released Tysa's lips. Tysa just stared into space, dumbfounded. Kai licked his lips and broke away from Tysa.

"Uh…duh…" Kai looked at her.

"What?" He couldn't even scowl at her now.

"Wow." Tysa had read Kai's thoughts exactly. Even still, he rolled his eyes, pretending that it was no big deal, but on the inside (if possible) he felt accomplished.

"Hey…Kai?"

"What?"

"Was that your first kiss?" Kai made a small blush and turned his head.

"So, what if it is?"

"Just wondering. Cuz it didn't feel like it." Tysa gave a small laugh. Kai suddenly found the ability to scowl, but didn't.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"No."

"Really? Cuz it didn't seem like it." Kai smirked, Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"Funny, Kai. Real funny."

"Well, who was it?"

"Who?"

"Your first kiss."

"Oh. Ray." Kai's jaw dropped, and started scowling at Ray internally. But, his outside just narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Tysa.

"Well, that isn't fair, is it?" he murmered as he kissed Tysa again.

Tysa snuck back to her room in a daze.

_Damn you, Kai. First you hate me, then you care, then you care more than I, and probably everyone else in the world, expected! Plus you kiss way better than Ray…Gaah! Why am I thinking about kisses!_ Tysa put a hand to the wall as her eyes widened. This wasn't like her. At the dojo, not many boys liked her. In fact, _none_ of the boys liked her as far as she knew. But now, here in Japan, there happens to be _two_ boys that like her. She definitely needed that vacation now…Wait a minute. This wasn't her room….At least, it didn't feel like it. It felt soft, like someone's—

"Feeling better, Tysa?"

--chest.

"Oh, um…Tyson?" Tysa guessed, even though she could recognize this voice any day.

"Nice try, but no."

"Hey, Ray." Tysa said guiltily.

"Where were you? I checked your room, but you weren't in there. And don't tell me you weren't in the bathroom for two hours because Tyson went to go there an hour ago." Shoot. Her best excuse was ruined by her own brother. She would definitely hit him tomorrow…or when the sun came up.

"I was just taking a walk…"

"I was worried." Ray pulled Tysa into a hug. "You've been sleeping all day. I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up."

"Don't worry. I'll always wake up." She assured Ray.

"Promise?" Ray pulled Tysa slightly away from him, and started to move in to kiss her.

"Promise."

"Tysa!" Hilary yelled the next day.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Have you perfected sleeping with your eyes open or what?" Hilary asked her friend. Tysa was staring off into space for the third time that day. She had been dragged to help Hilary carry shopping bags because she was the seemingly stronger out of the rest.

"It's not that! It's just…I was busy last night."

"Were you busy sleeping or kissing?"

"Huh?" Tysa eyes widened. "Wh-why would I be kissing anyone—I mean…" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"You honestly think Ray was the only one awake?"

"Others were awake!"

"Don't worry! Just me!" Hilary consoled. For a girl as tough as Tysa, she flustered easily. "I don't think even he knows it, so just relax!" Tysa sighed. How could she relax when both Ray and Kai had kissed her very early this morning, and now they were avoiding eye contact with her?

"Hilary…" Tysa sighed. "You still can't tell anyone. Not even my brother."

"A-about what?"

"You remember. About _them_. _And now_ about last night—er this morning. Don't tell anyone."

"Um…about that first part…"

"What?"

"Uh…remember when you collapsed yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, some Hún Dún member kinda…told me to show everyone…" Tysa's eyes were wide open, but her consciousness had left.

"I wonder why Tysa's so mad, you guys." Max wondered. When the girls returned, Tysa automatically jumped up the nearest tree and turned her back to the guys.

"Maybe because…Tysa didn't want us to see her…you know." Ray suggested.

"Hey, it could've been worse. And you guys would probably be out as well." Tyson stated.

"Huh?" Max and Ray looked at Tyson with no idea what he meant.

"Tysa!" Kai yelled suddenly. "Get down from there!"

"No!" Tysa stuck her tounge out. "You can't make me!"

"Shouldn't we get a ladder?" Max asked.

"For what?" Tyson looked at Max.

"To get her down."

"Ha ha. Even if we _could_ get up there, she would be kicking and screaming if we tried to get her down. And she kicks hard…" Max and Ray agreed with Tyson, forfeiting.

"Huh?" Ray was the first to feel a strong wind blowing past them.

"Hey, is there a storm or somethin'?" Tyson asked.

"The weather didn't say anything about a storm…." Max stated.

"When is the weather right?"

"Aaah…" Tysa gripped onto the branch she was sitting on. Heaven forbid she falls off that branch. She was over ten feet up.

"Hey, Tysa, hang on!" Tyson yelled. Tysa rolled her eyes. What else could she do? Fly? Suddenly, the wind got stronger and stronger, as if determined to push Tysa off.

"Unnh…"Tysa gripped harder, but it was no use. "Uuwaaah!" Tysa started to fall down the tree, with no way to stop.

"Tysa!" her teammates yelled. Tysa closed her eyes.

_I don't want to die…I don't want to die!_ Tysa thought. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then—

* * *

Oops. Talk about cliff hangers. How can they we so fun to write but not so fun to read? Oh well. BTW, I never thought I would get this far with this story. T.T thank you my fans! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I still don't own Beyblade. Just Tysa and Kairi. I also own the Psykick's bitbeasts because I thought of them and their names. Just a heads up before Taoko Aoki is forced to sue me.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Newest Threat

"Holy…crap." The Bladebreakers and Tysa looked at the things that had just saved her life. Tysa _flew_ down. Well, maybe not flew. The wings softened her fall a bit, but Tysa went to the ground peacefully with no injuries.

"Guess it was smart _not_ to cover them up today…"Tysa muttered as the Bladebreakers ran up to her.

"Lucky that they're actually wings, huh?" Max said. Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"Lucky? You're not the one that's stuck with them, Max."

"Hey, you guys. What's up?" Goki called. Psykicks at 3:00. Not good. The Bladebreakers assembled themselved awkwardly (expect Kai of course) to hide Tysa's wings.

"Uh…what are you going?" Jim asked.

"The better question is…what are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"We were just checking on you to see if you're ready for the tournament tomorrow." Kane answered.

"Well, um…we're fine. So if you don't mind…" Ray gently pushed them out. The team breathed a sigh of relief.

"The least you can do is hide them now." Tyson told his sister.

"If I _could_ I would've done so, Tyson." Tysa scowled in reply.

"Anything you can get, Chief?" Max asked.

"Well, all it says is concentrate and the features will go away. But it says it can take months—"

"Done." Tysa's wings vanished and she walked toward the training area. "Let's get back to practice. I had enough of trees for a while."

"Grr…She shouldn't have survived…"

"Ah. They took back Manasa, Ciro?" Toki stood behind the new Hún Dún member.

"They have another…_use_ for Manasa," Ciro smirked, "Look down there. They call themselves the Psykicks." Ciro pointed to the team in question.

"They use Dragon-like gods, correct?" Toki asked. Ciro nodded.

"I'm planning to take the place of one of them." Ciro pointed to the red-haired one.

"You're taking the place…of a _girl_?" Toki asked, concerned. Ciro was an odd one…

"No, I'm not being odd, if _that's_ what you're thinking." Ciro confirmed. "Let's do some math shall we? The _Líng Luán_ apparently has feelings for Guardian Driger. Guardian Driger has feelings for _Líng Luán_. Following, oh wise Toki?"

"Just get on with it." _This isn't math…_

"So, anyway…I've discovered that the Guardian Driger previously had feelings for the girl. If I can reveal those feelings…"

"And what are you planning to do for that, Ciro?"

"Well…uh…." Ciro had figured that part out, but when he thought about it, _he_ wasn't really going to do _that_, and started struggling for words. "You know what? Better idea. Kaida!" A wind dragon (for the record, Kaida is a girl.) materialized to the side of Ciro.

"Kaida here can take her place. You know. Guardian Alora, the sub-dragon guardian of wind, for my wind dragon, Kaida."

"Can Kaida speak human? She's a dragon you know…"

"Don't worry. Karsen created a voice box for her. Behold!" Kaida vanished and reappeared in Salima's shape.

"Is this good enough, Toki? Master Ciro?" Kaida-Salima said in Salima's voice. Toki nodded.

"Very well, Ciro. Just don't be so…spontaneous. The best laid plans of mice and men…"

"Uh…Toki?" Ciro interrupted. "I'm not a mouse. Much less a man anymore, in a manner of speaking." Toki rolled his invisible eyes. Ciro always takes expressions literally…

Salima was alone in the locker room the next day. Her stomach felt twisted but she just told her team she needed some time alone. Salima sighed and looked at her new beyblade. It showed a dragon-fly with the power of wind on the bit-beast. She had picked the wind one because of Ray but…

"Hello, Salima."

"Huh?" Salima turned to the window when she heard her own voice and gasped. Her image was sitting on the window sill, smiling malevolently.

"I'll be taking your place in this tournament." The image said. She walked over to Salima.

"You—who are you? Why do you look like me? Eeeeee!" After a long while, Salima walked out of the room wearing a triumphant smirk.

"Then we'll see you there, ok?" Tyson asked. Ray nodded as the rest of the Bladebreakers left. Tysa stayed behind.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tysa asked. Ray nodded again.

"I'm fine, Tysa. Really."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tysa. I'm fine."

"…..Be right back."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get you some candy. It helps me feel better." Tysa said as she walked out the Bladebreakers' locker room. Ray couldn't help smiling a bit.

_I know she would've offered that to anyone, but somehow, that's nice…_

"Hello, Ray." Salima stepped into the room, giggling.

"Oh, hey, Salima. What's—huh?" Salima had stepped very close to Ray. Ray moved back awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Salima cocked her head and smiled gently.

"Uh…well, actually…" Ray stood up off the bench. "I have to go to my team now. How about we—ummph!" Salima had put her mouth on Ray's.

"Hey, Ray!" Tysa opened the door. "I have the—hey!" Ray saw Tysa and pushed Salima away.

"Tysa, it's not—"

"Well, I see you found a different kind of candy." Tysa scowled and ran out.

"Tysa!" Ray called. He turned to glare at Salima, but she wasn't there. He shook his head. That didn't matter right now. He had to find Tysa…

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" DJ called. "Welcome to the second round of the Asian tournament! On this side we have Team Psykick! On the other side there's the Bladebreakers!" Both the two teams only had three people. Team Psykick was missing Salima, and the Bladebreakers were missing Tysa and Ray.

"Do you know where they are, guys?" Hilary asked. The Bladebreakers shrugged and shook their heads. Max had checked the locker room a little earlier and neither Ray or Tysa was there.

"They'll come, Hil. Don't get so worried." Tyson said.

"I have every right to be worried, Tyson!" Hilary scowled. "Those Hún Dún people could've gotten to them!"

"Then I feel sorry for them…" Kai muttered. By them, he meant the Hún Dún.

"Stupid Ray. Stupid Salima." Tysa muttered as she trudged outside. She had at least thought Salima was her friend…Tysa scowled again and put some of the candy in her mouth. It was supposed to be Ray's but she didn't care anymore.

_So, you can kiss Kai, but Ray can't kiss Salima?_ Her thoughts asked.

_I never asked Kai to kiss me! It was…unexpected._

_And you didn't push him off the second time, why?_

_That was unexpected too! And I…didn't have all my strength back! I probably couldn't have!_

_So what if Ray saw you?_

_He would…_ Tysa's face became guilty…_probably blame Kai…_

"Tysa!" Ray ran up and started walking behind her. Tysa didn't look at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her tone sounded depressed. Ray's stomach twisted at the tone.

"I'm sorry, Tysa! Really! I didn't know she was going to—"

"Oh, really?" Tysa still didn't looked behind her. "From my end you looked like you liked it."

"What can I do to apologize?" Ray begged. Tysa stopped for a while and looked behind her. Ray looked almost desperate for forgiveness. Tysa thought he almost looked like a lost cat and internally swept the thought from her mind. It was already disturbing on how he looked like a cat to begin with.

"The first round will start soon! Will everybody please arrive quickly!" A voice sounded from inside.

"I'll think about it." Tysa ran ahead of Ray. "C'mon. We're going to be late!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Ray ran behind the laughing Tysa. They ran into the building and stopped when they heard a familiar voice coming from the Psykick's locker room.

"Mmmm….mmmmph!….mmph…"

"Isn't that…"

"Salima?" Tysa finished as both she and Ray ran into the room. Salima was sitting on the floor with her hands and feet together and her mouth clamped.

"Mmmmmha! Mmmmay!" Salima yelled.

"You can open your mouth, Salima…" Tysa told her, both her and Ray unaware to the invisible chains. Salima looked like she was about to glare but rolled her eyes.

"Wait…There's something wrong." Ray approached Salima and touched where her hands were together. Some sort of barrier was preventing Ray from touching Salima's hands.

"Wind?" Tysa asked.

"There has to be some way to break this…" Ray said. Tysa shrugged. Salima rolled her eyes again. Some days it didn't pay to get out of bed.

"I'll tell you if you want." A hooded figure stood outside the door.

"You again!" Tysa declared. Ray ran up to where Tysa was and Salima's eyes widened.

"What? Me again? Oh." The hooded figure took off his hood and revealed a young, white skinned male with blond hair and brown eyes. "We all look the same with the hood I guess. My name's Ciro."

"Did you do that to Salima?" Ray asked.

"Me? Nah. That was my friend, Kaida." A dragon appeared by Ciro's side. "Kaida, _Líng Luán_. _Líng Luán_, Kaida. Kaida already met your two friends." Tysa thought for a while. Then, it hit her and she scowled. It was that dragon that kissed Ray.

"Free, Salima!" Tysa demanded.

"Oh, I'd be happy to, except, well, I can't." Suddenly, the locker room began to warp. "You first have to beat me in a…uh…what is it called now? Oh yeah! Beybattle!" Ciro smirked menacingly. The room began to warp more and more, oddly causing head pressure to the three teens. Tysa and Ray grunted as their headaches became worse. Salima downright fainted. She shouldn't have gotten out of bed anyway...

"Can't take the pressure? Most guardians can't. Don't worry. As soon as you lose, you'll be free, and your gods will be mine."

* * *

End of Chapter 16. And don't worry. I'm only planning to use the teams in Japan. I'm not going around the world. And where did Manasa go? Here's a hint: She's going to make a big threat even bigger.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I still don't own Beyblade, two of my friends are arguing, and I almost got hit by a dairy truck! See if I ever drink milk again.

* * *

Chapter 17: Toki: Friend or Foe?

_What does he mean 'take our gods'?_ Ray thought. Or barely thought. His head still hurt in this warped area.

"Now, which one of the _conscious_ guardians is willing to battle me?" Ciro smirked menacingly.

"I will!" Tysa stepped up with her beyblade, but Ray stopped her. "What?"

"I'll battle him," Ray told her.

"But, Ray…if you lose…you'll lose Driger forever…if that's what he's talking about, that is." Tysa looked at him, worried.

"Hey," Ray smiled gently, "You say that like I _will_ lose." Tysa nodded, but kept the worried look.

"Have you made a decision, yet?" Ciro sounded bored. Ray nodded. "Good then." A beyblading ring appeared between Ciro and the teens. Ray stepped up to the ring.

"Ray…uh…" Ray looked behind him. Tysa was looking to the side with her hands behind her back looking nervous. "If you lose…" Tysa then went back to her usual temperamental face, "I'll never forgive you! You hear me!" Ray smiled and nodded. He then turned back to the ring and Ciro and armed his beyblade.

"3…" Ray started. "2…1…Let it Rip!" Ray released Driger in the ring and a black beyblade flew out of Ciro's sleeve. Driger and the other blade seemed neck and neck.

"Driger! Give this guy the Tiger Claw!" Ray commanded. Ciro seemed surprised on how powerful the beyblade was, but didn't say anything. After a while of harsh beatings from the Tiger Claw, Ciro's beyblade was knocked out of the ring.

"Yeah, Ray!" Tysa punched the air happily as everything went back to normal.

"Alright. You've lost." Ray told Ciro. "Now, free Salima!" Ciro was in a kneeling position and said nothing. Then, Ciro started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ray growled.

"Nothing. Except…you!" Ciro laughed.

"What?" Ray became more confused.

"You should've let that girl battle! Now, I know more about a Guardian's power source!" Ciro kept laughing.

"A guardian?" Ray became even more confused. That stopped Ciro's laughter.

"You mean…you really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Ray's confused meter had gone from a 30 to 70 in five seconds. That's a record.

"Never mind." Ciro shook his head. "I'll see you all later." With that, Ciro vanished into the shadows. The wind chains on Salima vanished and she woke up.

"Uhhnn…" Salima groaned. "Who _was_ that guy?"

"Psycho from loony bin." Tysa stated suddenly. It seemed to work and the three teens went to the tournament stadium. When Salima stepped in the stadium, she stopped for a while, like everything else, then everything started again.

"Huh?" Ray asked confused. The confusion was making him lose it. Tysa looked around the room. She looked into the shadows behind her and saw a familiar hooded figure, who nodded. Then, the figure ran off.

_Toki…did he stop time for us?_

"Ray! Tysa!" Hilary ran up to them. "C'mon! The first round is about to start!" Tysa was only half listening to her friend. Wasn't Toki a member of the Hún Dún? And why did that Ciro guy call her Líng Luán?

The night after the tournament, Tysa did some more hacking with Kenny's laptop.

_Wa ha ha ha ha. Sorry, Kenny, but this is an emergency._

She typed in "Líng Luán on the computer's search, but got nothing except for a name "Róng Líng-Chén". Tysa stared at the name for a minute. The name had the same last name as her mother. She thought about the possibility of relation, but shook her head. Her mother had no relations. She was an only child. Then an idea struck her. Hún Dún was Chinese wasn't it? Maybe…

Tysa typed "Líng Luán" in the computer's translator. Instead of a simple definition, the computer stopped.

"What?" Tysa yelled silently. "Come on you piece of junk!"

"That is not for you to know." Toki appeared behind Tysa.

"I have a right don't I?" Tysa scowled. "Unfreeze this computer!"

"I have a right to not do that, don't I?" Tysa scowled again.

"Whose side are you on anyway? You help me more than once, your buddy takes information about one of my friends bit-beasts, then you freeze a computer with the information I have a right to know!"

"You may have a right to know, but not now. The side I take is the side for the better. Your friends and your 'bit-beasts' must be careful of their familiar enemy. And know this. _Líng Luán_ is not your name, so I don't see why you want to look it up. But, then again," Toki chuckled. "neither is Tysa." Tysa became definitely freaked out now.

"What do you mean 'my name's not Tysa'? Of course it is!"

"If you remember your mother…" Toki started to walk away. "you and your brother might actually remember."

"Remember what?"

"Your lost memories…vanished through out time…could you let your mother go so easily?" Tysa felt tears come to her eyes when he said that. She subconsciously gripped her beyblade.

"I…" Tysa was about to argue, but looked down realizing the truth in Toki's words. Had she let her mother go? Did she mean to? "I…hey!" Toki had vanished again. Tysa scowled. It was getting so you couldn't tell the bad guys from the good anymore.

"So…it was him." Tysa turned around and saw Kai, looking at the shadows in front, then at her.

"It was who, Kai? Have you…met Toki before?"

"Toki, huh? Is that _his_ name?" Tysa nodded.

"So, uh…what are you doing in my house?"

"Huh?" Kai seemed surprised at the question.

"Why—are—you—in—my—house?" Tysa repeated. Kai held up two fingers.

"What?" Tysa seemed confused.

"Two reasons." Kai told her. "I saw that Toki guy come into your house."

"Ok…"Tysa nodded. "And the second reason…" Kai's cheeks turned a slight shade of red. Instead of words, he turned away and starting walking for the window.

"Hey! Wait! I thought we learned what happens if you don't answer my questions!" Tysa walked behind him. Kai stopped as he got to the window and looked at Tysa. He smirked.

"Just try and keep up."

Tysa was surprised at how fast Kai was. Of course, she was keeping up with him, but it surprised her nonetheless.

_Tyson told me Kai was part of some sort of gang…guess this is natural._ Tysa thought as they slowed down.

"So, why couldn't you tell me in the house?" Tysa asked. Kai kept his back towards Tysa. "Kai?" Suddenly, Kai started laughing. "Kai?" Tysa's voice sounded more worried. Then, the shadows started to envelop Kai, to Tysa's surprise. When they left though, it wasn't Kai that was standing there.

* * *

Oops. Did I do a cliff hanger again? Oh well. You just gotta deal with it sometimes. Unless you're Bill Gates. Then you can _pay_ people to hurry up. Assuming that none of you people are Bill Gates or any other rich guy that can actually pay me, I'm gonna take my sweet little time. I'm thinking about writing one-shots from this universe. :D

_Mizuki Sakura_


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I dont own Beyblade. And the reason why I hadn't updated in a while? Our hallway floor was getting redone, which clearly meant, no using the computer. So, any anticipation issues you have had because of this series, my mother apologizes.

* * *

Chapter 18: Open

_"It's a boy, ma'am." The woman held her baby son with open arms of affection. Although she loved her new son, she felt a pain of remorse. She needed a baby girl to pass on the bloodline and power…still, she loved her new son all the same._

_"I'm not surprised." her husband said, his spiky hair now drooped with previous anticipation. "There hasn't been a girl in our family in about a century." The woman shrugged and stroked her new son's curly light blue hair. There would be a girl if she would have anything to say about it._

"I still…can't get it right." Kai murmured as he started a new drawing of Tysa. Maybe it was a bad idea to kiss her.

_She asked for it though right?_

_You could've just showed her the drawings. You know she likes them._

_I'm not going to show her a drawing I can't finish!_

_Maybe if you ask, she'll help._ Kai thought about that. He never really asked anyone to model for him, mainly because he didn't need to. Tysa on the other hand…she would probably say yes…

"Aiyeeh!" Kai looked up, alarmed at the familiarity of the voice.

"Tysa!" he yelled. He ran towards the scream, fearful for Tysa's life.

"Wh-Who are you!" Tysa stepped back from the black hooded person in front of her.

"I am Karsen." The figure bowed. "A creator."

"A…creator?" Tysa repeated.

"Yes. I created the temporary form of that body. Now…" Karsen moved forward towards Tysa. Tysa moved to step back, but couldn't.

"I created invisible chains around this area. You won't leave for a while." Karsen told her as he approached her. "Let's see…hair color: blue, strength: above average, intelligence:--"

"Hey! What gives you the right to tell _me_ how smart I am!" Tysa started to thrash around. "And these—chains—are just gonna have to—break!" Tysa pulled on the chains restraining her, but they didn't even resist. "Huh?"

"Ha! You think you can destroy something I, Karsen, created! You may be the descendant of the _chosen_, but you don't even know the half of what the bey-spirit can do!" Karsen bellowed. His hood fell back, revealing an old man with white-silver hair with a matching beard, and garnet eyes.

"Well, if she can break them, I will!" Kai stood behind Tysa aiming his beyblade in between the two.

"Kai!" Tysa whispered.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Guardian Dranzer." Karsen bowed towards Kai.

"A lot of people have been calling me that lately…And I don't like it!" Kai yelled as he shot his Dranzer towards Karsen. Dranzer hit its mark and Karsen yelped, as if burned.

"Curse that phoenix…" Karsen scowled as shadows enveloped him.

"Wait!" Kai yelled as he ran up to the shadows, but both the shadows and Karsen vanished. Kai scowled.

"Kai…?" Tysa whispered softly. The chains had vanished when Karsen did. "That…is you…right?" Kai turned around him and nodded. Something about the moonlight gave Tysa a different glow. He liked it.

"We…should get you home." Kai managed to say. Tysa sat down and shook her head.

"I don't…want to go home…just yet." Tysa said, still slightly shaken up from that experience. There was a silence between the two that made Kai's heart hurt. He sat down beside her.

"I'll stay here, too. You get into too much trouble by yourself." Kai said. Tysa gave a small laugh.

"What's wrong with a little action and adventure, Kai? The life's too short to play it safe. Besides—" Tysa smirked at Kai, "If it wasn't for me, you would've been complaining on how bored you are."

"If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have a headache every single day." Kai smirked back.

"Har, har, Mr. Hiwatari. If you never make it big as a beyblader or artist, try comedian." Tysa narrowed her eyes along with the smirk. Kai's heart pounded but narrowed his eyes as well.

"Hmph." Tysa fell back on the ground. She was silent for a while. "I don't remember the last time I talked to someone like this." Her voice became low and nostalgic. Kai's heart pounded again as he silently agreed. He didn't remember the last time he actually talked to someone either. Something about Tysa made it easy to speak. It felt weird but…he felt so open to her.

"Wanna hear something funny, Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, it probably won't compare to _your_ jokes but…" Kai rolled his eyes. "Do you know why Grandpa, Hitoshi, and even Tyson didn't really talk about me?" Kai shook his head. He never really knew why they never mention Tysa. It could be because they were scared of her, but Tyson seemed to care a lot for his sister to not talk about her.

"I'm the only girl in our family." Tysa finally said. Kai's eyes widened.

"The _only_ girl?" He choked.

"Yes. And I mean born into the family. Hitoshi said that Dad and Grandpa nearly fainted when I was born. The doctors said that there was two twin _boys_. So to speak, I never liked doctors…" Kai was felt confused and that he understood at the same time. Obviously, being one girl in the family, they would be overprotective. On the other hand, how could doctors mistake a _girl_ for a _boy_? Then again, when he met Tysa, he thought she was a boy…

"No wonder you act so much like one." Kai turned his head away from and smirked. Tysa glared.

"Excuse me?" she asked dryly. Kai shrugged.

"Well, you kind of act like one."

"I can act like a girl, Kai. In fact, I am one. What a surprise." She rolled her eyes. Kai gave a small chuckle. He then bent down and kissed her. It surprised Tysa at first, but she dealt with it. When he separated, they were both thinking the same thing: _Holy crap. _Tysa stood up and brushed herself off.

"Just one, Kai?" she teased. Kai scowled.

"If I kiss you again, you'd probably injure me in some way, shape, or form. And, I'd probably feel the wrath of all the Grangers on my head, just because I kissed the only girl in their family." Tysa gave a laugh.

"That last part probably be true but…" she thought about it for a while. "I don't know about that first part…"

_Gaaah! What am I saying!_

_It's not like you're loyal to Ray though, right?_

_It's not like I'm loyal to Kai, either!_

_So, you don't mind if either kissed you, as long as the other doesn't blame you._

_Yes. No! What the hell am I thinking! Oh, god, have a headache…_

_So, you like them both._

What? I didn't catch that. My head obviously hurts too much… 

"Um, Kai…"

"Hmmm?" Kai stopped just short of kissing Tysa.

"I…think I need to go home." Kai seemed resistant to separate away, but managed to. He nodded. He started to walk Tysa home.

"So…Kai…"

"What?"

"What's your house like?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I figure it must be big, considering your grandfather is the rich Voltarie."

"Wait." Kai stopped, making Tysa turn around. "How do you know that?"

"Well, Kai, I have something to tell you." Tysa paused for a moment. "…..I have a brother. Who sent me letters of everything. Which, isn't really that smart, considering that some of the letters could've been taken, but that's beside the point, considering that he isn't that smart to begin with." Kai narrowed his eyes. If he wasn't Tysa's brother, he probably would've hurt him by now.

"So…what else do you know?" Kai asked when they started walking again.

"Everything. From the day the Bladebreakers formed all the way to the day they fought Team BEGA. Your loyalty skills suck, Kai." Kai growled. Tysa smiled slyly and narrowed her eyes.

"Tysa."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to kill your brother."

"Sorry, Kai. I already had dibs."

"Then I'll just have to beat the crap out his corpse." Tysa laughed.

"I think I could've been serious about that comedian thing, Kai!"

"Hopefully you weren't."

"Why are so testy about your past anyway, Kai?"

"What does that mean?"

"You always keep yourself secluded from everyone. Surely you had a friend before the Bladebreakers. And after that Biovolt childhood."

"Hey, I—" Kai stopped short from snapping. What did happen in between those two time periods? And…why couldn't he remember? His thoughts were interrupted by a beyblade spinning towards them.

"Tysa, look out!" Kai pulled Tysa down to the ground, narrowly missing the beyblade.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kai."

* * *

Ok, Chapter 18. New Hún Dún member. New person. New feelings. _Fun._ Oh, BTW, for the people who don't check on the internet for names because of the heck of it, here's a fun fact: Tala's name is actually a girl's name. Yes. I know. It's shocking. I mean, honestly, I wouldn't give a supposedly tough guy a girl's name. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I still don't own Beyblade. I saw the DaVinci Code the other day as well. Oh, and head up: I won't be here from the 26 to the 28. So u gonna have to suffer those three days.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Past to the Future

A green-hair teen came out of the direction of the 'blade. He wore a ripped up shirt and jeans with brown eyes. It looked like he had been living underground. Kai was silent.

_Who is that guy?_ Tysa thought. _He wasn't in any of Tyson's letters…_

"Well, if you have nothing to say to me…" The stranger started to walk away. Neither Kai nor Tysa stopped him.

"Kai…" Tysa stepped up to where Kai was when the teen left. "Who was that guy? He seemed to know you…" Kai was still silent. He shook his head after a while.

"It's nothing. We have to get you back home." Kai told her, but he didn't look at her. Tysa narrowed her eyes. Tysa wouldn't be one to let that go, and she would find out.

"Hey, um, guys?" Hilary asked at practice the next day, "Don't you think you're training harder than usual?" The team was butting their beyblades to the limit, and Hilary became unnerved.

"This is necessary, Hil!" Tyson yelled. "Now that we know the beyblades damage the Hún Dún, we have to practice even harder!" Tysa and Kai had told everyone about the attack, and that was it. But, soon after that, Kai had left. It made Tysa frustrated because she knew that guy from the other day had something to do with it.

"It won't be that simple, Tyson." The Bladebreakers looked up from the battles and saw the Saint Shields.

"What do you mean by that, Ozuma?" Ray asked. Ozuma looked down for a moment, then back up.

"There's something we haven't been telling you." He said.

"What is it?" Max asked. Ozuma sighed.

"Remember when we told you about how bit-beasts came to be?" The Bladebreakers, expect Tysa, nodded.

"Uh…I'm kind of clueless on that page…" Tysa said. Ozuma didn't seem surprised.

"Don't worry, Tysa, because this goes back even further…" 

**Note: To save myself aggravation, I'll put the story in these bold letters. If any of the Bladebreakers feel the need to interrupt, they will be in the normal letters.**

**Note (again): I highly doubt this story is real, because I made it up. So don't laugh or be surprised/shocked. Just deal.**

**Long ago, then the Earth was still forming, there was peace and chaos. There was a balance formed between the two, and soon animals were formed, along with the lakes and plants. Along with the animals came humans, and the humans lived in peace with the land. Above the land, above the birds and sky, lived the gods: the semi-creators and guardians of the land and the true creator. The true creator never had a name and it still really doesn't. It is only represented by wings.**

"Like my Kairi?" Tysa asked. (ah, the first interruption…)

"It's hard to say." Joseph told her. "None one really knows what the true creator looked like. They might be represented by anything."

**There were four guardians of the highest power of the elements and strength of water, wind, earth, and fire who were assigned to protect the creator. None resented not being chosen because protecting the combined form of peace and chaos is a grueling task. Soon though, an attack from the sky came by, and the creator protected the land, although at a cost. Peace and Chaos were no longer one, and Chaos fled. No one thought much of it, thinking Chaos had fled to the sky. So the guardians continued to protect Peace. But, Chaos had formed a new type of being when it fled. As the Earth was still newly formed, the being called itself the Hún Dún.**

"So, Chaos made the Hún Dún?" Hilary asked. "But the Hún Dún look human…"

"That's what they want you to think." Mariam said. "Chaos and Peace looked almost similar, so the creation of Chaos and the creation of Peace and Chaos would look similar."

"Humans were created by Peace and Chaos?" Tyson asked.

"Have you ever seen a purely nice person, Tyson?" Tysa asked her brother. Tyson narrowed his eyes and frowned. He hated when Tysa made him look like an idiot.

"The Hún Dún were human as well. But when Chaos came, they changed." Dunga told them.

**The humans were scared of the Hún Dúns abilities. The Hún Dún had longer lives, more strength, and dark powers. But they wanted more. They wanted the power of the gods themselves. They called out for Peace and Chaos many times, but the guardians were so powerful, they quickly turned the Hún Dún away from Peace. Chaos couldn't be found. The Hún Dún became furious and unleashed an all out war against the gods. The gods were surprised on how powerful the Hún Dún were than before, and some of them had fallen. Peace couldn't stand it. Peace called out Chaos many times, but Chaos had been unaware of its powerful creation. It didn't come until Peace had cried out desperately, when only the guardians were left. Chaos came back and combined, Peace and Chaos sent the Hún Dún to an unreachable place, being that they couldn't kill their own creation. But so much power was used, the combine form had fled to Earth. But this time, instead of hiding, it became a human infant named Kana.**

"So now was Peace and Chaos human?" Max asked. "What about the other gods?"

**The guardians were unable to go to Earth to protect the child because in fear the humans might tamper with them. So they used their elements and created humans with their blood and power. At first, their human descendants were too powerful and refuse to be maintained. So, the guardians took some of their descendants' power and put them in weapons to protect Kana. As the ages passed, so did the bloodlines and weapons.**

"Wow. So there's living descendants of gods on Earth! Sweet!" Tyson cheered.

"Tyson! The point was to say that the Hún Dún may be still looking for the power of the gods and Peace and Chaos in this time! The descendants could be in danger!" Hilary yelled.

"You guys are slow aren't you?" Joseph asked.

"What does that mean?" Tyson snapped.

"I understand." Tysa said quietly.

"Understand what, Tysa?" Ray asked.

"Tyson…" Tysa turned to her brother. "Remember when you were in the river, and every one thought you drowned? Because there was no sign of you anywhere?" Tyson nodded.

"Yeah, but I was ok. I just came out of the river myself."

"After a half hour." Tysa finished. "No human being could survive being underwater for _thirty minutes_." Tyson and everyone else was quiet. Tysa turned to Ozuma.

"Ozuma…that story…the people who own these bit beasts…you all are the descendants…aren't you?" Ozuma nodded.

"So, we're related to gods! That's even better!" Tyson cheered again.

"Not just related."

"Huh?" The whole group became confused.

"Let's just say…" Ozuma continued. "Events of the past may be happening again. And this time…" Ozuma paused. "Chaos may not be just hiding anymore."

Somewhere, at the Hún Dún's hideout, Karsen was anxiously planning for his new find/creation.

"How convenient the chains not only restrained the _Líng Luán_, but separated Chaos from her." He laughed, marveling over a long tube. Inside the tube was a girl that looked just like Tysa—throughout and within. Except there were some cough differences. "With Chaos in our possession, the Hún Dún will overcome the world, and maintain the ranks of the gods as well! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Meanwhile, Toki watched as Karsen started planning the alteration of Chaos. Toki was silent, watching the whole entire thing as if he was sad.

_Mizuki…_

_

* * *

_Ok, for some reason, I feel that little story (the bold letters) sucked, but explained what you needed to know for later. Odd. Anyway, I thought of this cool and funny one-shot idea (it's evil :D) for this universe. Look for it later!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Wow. Two chapters in one day? Go me! and I still don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Hidden Past 

The next day, instead of practicing, the Bladebreakers were marveling over their ancestry.

"I can't believe I'm related to Draciel…" Max said in awe.

"Wait, does this mean we'll start developing traits the gods had?" Ray asked.

"Well, you already got the eye part down, Ray." Tyson reminded him. Ray narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, but he remembered the White Tigers and their families and bit beasts.

"Hey, um guys…where's—"

"Kai? He hasn't been here since yesterday, Hil." Tyson interrupted. Hilary glared.

"Not Kai! Tysa!"

"Hey, where is Tysa?" Max asked. Ray sighed as he silently remembered the night earlier….

_"Huff…huff…"_

_"Tysa?" Ray had been taking a walk when he saw Tysa walking around the forest._

_"Oh. Hey, Ray. What's up?"_

_"Uh…what are you doing?" Tysa looked down._

_"Something else happened the other night…"_

_"What?" Tysa looked up to curious brown eyes. She liked them._

_"When we were walking…Kai and I met this green-haired guy that seemed to know Kai. I think he went looking for that guy so…"_

_"You're trying to find Kai?" Ray summed up. Tysa nodded. "Well…" Ray kissed Tysa. "Be careful."_

Ray sighed again. He should've stopped her if he had known she wouldn't be here today.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to let her search alone. I mean…what if Kai does like her?_

"Ray!"

"Huh?"

"What's with the melancholy, Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. You seem depressed." Max chimed in.

"It's nothing, guys." Ray assured them. _I hope._

Kai trudged around a sewer-looking area, grumbling. What was he, out of all people, doing here? In a sewer? Oh, yeah. Looking for the guy from two nights ago.

_I can't believe it. The Flyers are supposed to be underground! At least, I thought they should be the last time I checked….which was six years ago…_

"Kai!" Kai stopped for a bit. He must be going crazy. Tysa wouldn't be down here…

"Kai!" The voice sounded louder. Kai turned around and saw an angry looking Tysa glaring at him. "There you are! I looked all over for you! I lost my stinkin' hat looking for your stinkin' hide!"

_You didn't lose your attitude…_Kai thought. "You shouldn't be down here."

"So why are you?"

"……."

"Is it about that guy from the other night?"

"……."

"Tell the truth."

"……."

"Kai…."

"Ok!" Kai yelled when Tysa moved back to kick him.

"That's better." Tysa said. The two started walking down the sewer.

"Yeah. That guy…I know him."

"Was he part of the Blade Sharks?"

"No." Kai shook his head, trying to get rid of the old memories. "He's part of the Flyers."

"Flyers?"

"That's right. I was a part…of the Flyers too. Until I left that is."

"Ah. So…this sewer leads to the Flyers' base?" Kai nodded.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"I was right. Your loyalty skills do suck."

"I didn't leave because of lack of loyalty!"

"Then what?"

"That's…never mind. Forget it. We're here."

"We are?" Tysa looked around. It was a dead end. "I don't see any…" Kai pushed the wall, revealing a secret passage. "Ah."

"Come on. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner you get out of my hair." Tysa glared at Kai. She had over a half of a mind to forget about all feeling for this guy and go to Ray, who could actually be nice on more than one occasion!

Kai and Tysa walked through the dark passage way in silence, which made it noticeable to here footsteps coming down the hall.

"Why do I have to do guard duty…" someone grumbled. Then he looked up and saw Kai and Tysa. His jaw dropped. "K-Kai? Is that you?" Kai didn't respond to the boy, and kept the same stoic expression.

"We need to get to the entrance." Kai said. The boy, still in poor shock, pointed down the hall. Kai started to walk and Tysa followed him.

"Hey, if you knew about the secret entrance, wouldn't you—"

"The entrance keeps changing every so often." Kai told her. Tysa nodded. When they approached a large door, Kai opened it with Tysa following.

"I knew you'd come, Kai." The voice from two nights ago called. Both Kai and Tysa looked up to see the guy standing on a cliff.

"Jet…" Kai said as the guy jumped down.

"That's all you have to say to me, Kai?" Jet asked. "Hey!" Jet noticed Tysa standing behind Kai. "You got a girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Kai repeated angrily. _I wish though…_

"Hey! I'm _so_ not his girlfriend!" Tysa scowled.

"Really?" Jet seemed happy. "Then-" Kai stood between Jet and Tysa.

"That doesn't mean you can have her though, Jet."

"Hey, chill, Kai. I was just—"

"Jet! There you are!" A blond short-haired girl with a purple outfit ran up behind Jet.

"Oh, chill, Kia. Sheesh. You people need to relax."

"People?" Kia repeated. She then noticed Kai and a smile and flush reached her face... "Kai? I thought Jet was lying…"

"Uh, yeah. I'll just be…" Tysa started to move back when Kia noticed her. Her happy face turned into a scowl.

"Hey! You have a beyblade, right?"

"Huh?" Tysa became confused.

"Well? Do you?"

"Uh…" Tysa looked up at Kai. "Do I have my beyblade with me?"

"How would I know?" Kai responded.

"Uh…lessee…" Tysa started to check her pockets. "Here it is!" She held up her white-silver beyblade.

"Good." Kia smirked. "Because we're gonna have a race."

"We wha?"

After several minutes, Tysa and Kia were lined up in front of a miniature race track in front of a entire community of Flyers.

_Ah…she meant with our beyblades._ Tysa thought. _But why? Why does almost every girl hate me?_

"Ready…set…go!" Tysa shot her white beyblade and Kia shot her purple beyblade. At once, the two beyblades zoomed down the track.

"Wow. Your girlfriend's 'blade is fast, Kai."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kai snapped.

"Hey, girl who's a friend, girlfriend, same thing." Jet told him. Kai glared.

"Why did you come?" Kai asked him.

"Hmmm…Why did I?"

"Jet…"

"Hey, the more important thing right now is why _you_ came."

"To get my questions answered."

"_Right…_I don't think Kia's too happy about you bringing your friend." Meanwhile, back at the race track, the purple beyblade had started to attack the Kairi.

"Hey! Isn't this supposed to be a race!" Tysa yelled.

"Oh, it is…" Kia smirked. "A battle race. See if you can keep up. Faster, Yan!" The purple beyblade revealed a swallow-looking bit beast. It started to move past Kairi.

"Oh, I'll do better then that! I'll win! Go, Kairi!" The Kairi zoomed up to be neck and neck with the other 'blade. Kia growled.

_I'm not going to lose this._ Kia thought.

"Hey, Tysa, was it?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Tell me, can your beyblade fly?"

"Huh?" The two beyblades were approaching a cliff where you had to fly to the other side. Tysa gulped.

_This. May be a problem. Kairi may be wings but it can't fly! Not that I know of…I would appreciate you showing me your special ability, Kairi! It might help!_ Suddenly, the Kairi began to glow with a light only seen by Tysa. _Wait…of course! That's it! If the guardians obey the Kairi…_

"Hey, Kia. Kairi may not be able to fly, but I know someone that can!" Both Kia and Kai became confused.

_What is Tysa planning?_ Kai thought. _Wait a minute…_ On the way here, Tysa had told Kai about the story Ozuma told them. Kai took out Dranzer. _If she's doing what I think she's doing…_ Tysa payed attention to the right moment. The moment when she was one the cliff…

_Now!_ "Ok, Kairi! Summon Dranzer!" A white light came out of the bit, revealing a white version of Dranzer. Dranzer let out a shrill caw and flew the Kairi over the cliff. "Yes! It worked!"

"No way…" Kia said, shocked. She growled. "I'm still not gonna lose! Yan!"

"Dranzer!" The two bird beasts raced for the finish, but Kairi was faster.

"Yes!" Tysa cheered. "I won! I won! I--!" A teary-eyed Kia slapped Tysa on the cheek.

"I hate you!" she yelled and ran off.

"Duh…"

"Hey, you ok, Tysa?" Jet asked. Tysa nodded.

"What was that about?" Tysa asked. Jet looked at Kai, who was walking towards an opposite exit.

"Ask him. He knows more than I do." Jet told her. Tysa nodded. Kai seemed to have more answers than questions…

Kai sighed as he settled in his old room. Nothing really changed in the room because he was the only one who could get in. No one else could—

"There you are." Tysa. Of course, _she_ could get in…Kai turned away from her.

"What's with that girl?" Tysa asked, her voice low.

"It's nothing."

"I don't call it nothing when I get _slapped_, Kai." Tysa narrowed her eyes angrily. "You're lucky I'm not hunting down that girl right now."

"It's nothing, Tysa!" Kai said, a little more annoyed.

"It's not nothing, Kai, and you know it! Don't you even trust me with anything!"

"I trust no one! Especially not you!" Kai regretted saying that as soon as he did. He didn't have to turn around to see Tysa's face.

"Well, then. You won't mind if I go back home. Maybe I was right after all. Maybe I'm not your friend. I think Ray _especially_ misses me." Tysa growled. She turned around and slammed the door. Kai's chest stung. Tysa had struck the lowest nerve possible, and that was calling him inferior to someone else in her heart.

* * *

Oh. Wow. Apparently, Tysa seems to lost all hope in Kai, and Kai is left on the street like an abandoned dog. Ok, maybe dog would be a bit harsh to animal lovers out there. Let's try abandoned toy. No...toy makes him sound like Tysa's playing with him...well, you know what i mean. and the part where Tysa was racing Kia? That was inspired by a song called "First" by Lindsey Lohan. (note: I am not a prep, thank the lord, and not a devoted Lindsey Lohan fan. I only like a few of her songs. Mainly three.) Ok, this is a long note. Before I end this note, I'll just say there'll be times when I post two at once. That'll be a lucky day for you. :) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	21. Chapter 21

where did I leave off? oh yeah! Tysa and Kai got into a fight. And I still don't own Beyblade!

* * *

Chapter 21: Night Prowlers

_The woman seemed to love everything about Japan: the food, the people, and the fights. She would love the fights more if there was actually someone good enough to challenge her! The only person who ever beat her was her best friend. But he didn't want to be a fighter. He and the girl loved the same thing they had in common: Beyblading._

"Stupid Kai. Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tysa mumbled as she walked through the forest. She had found her hat earlier through the sewers and was now trudging home in a rage.

"If I _ever_ trust that stupid Kai again I'll slap _myself_…" Tysa grumbled. She looked up at the moon. It was 11:00. She had been gone longer than she thought, but she wasn't in a hurry to get home. She needed to vent and if she went home, she would probably take it out on her poor brother or grandpa, whoever smiled first.

"I can't believe I was so—huh?" Tysa stopped as if she felt a presence. She looked around. "Who's here!" She looked into the nearby bushes and saw golden eyes leering at her. She was about to get her beyblade when the eyes moved and tackled her.

"Ow! What the—"

"Hello, Tysa."

"Ray!" Tysa said, looking at the now brown-eyed boy. "What are you—"

"I tackled you so you wouldn't shoot your beyblade at me. Did you find Kai?" he asked as he helped Tysa up. Tysa wrinked her nose and looked towards the ground on her side.

"If I ever see that stupid Russian again, I'm killing him."

"I take it that you did." Both Tysa and Ray were silent.

"I don't see why Kai is so seclusive towards people!" Tysa yelled. Ray shrugged.

"He has a lot more in his past than he cares to tell." He told her. Tysa huffed a huge sigh and nodded.

"He doesn't have to be so cold about it…" Tysa said. Again the two were quiet. Then, a smirk pulled Tysa's lips.

"Hey, Ray…"

"What?" he looked at Tysa's face and started to flinch. Whenever Tysa smirked it wasn't a good sign.

"What do you look like without that rod?" By that, Tysa was referring to the one that currently kept Ray's hair together.

"Uh…how about we go home instead and—aaaah!" Tysa started to chase Ray around the clearing, both of them laughing (Ray's might have been a mix between laughter and "oh no" tone.). When Ray decided to loo behind him at Tysa, he tripped over a fallen tree and Tysa pulled the rod off him as he fell.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Ray commented, still laughing. Tysa grinned.

"You only wish you were as fast as me." She said smugly.

"Is that right?" Ray narrowed his golden eyes and smirked. Tysa's turn to flinch. Ray got up and started chasing Tysa around the clearly. When he got close enough, he swiftly snatched Tysa's hat.

"Ha!" he laughed triumphantly.

"Hey, Ray, look!" Tysa voice seemed to roll out of her mouth smugly. Ray looked at Tysa and his jaw dropped. Tysa had put the rod in _her_ hair!

"What do you think?" she asked smugly and she spun around for Ray. "Admit it, give me a Chinese outfit with this and I'd look pretty good!" Ray smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He refused to say "Why don't you take _my_ clothes while you're at it" sarcastically. Heaven knows she might go through with it.

"Try on my hat." Tysa suggested.

"Uh…I don't think…"

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Tysa begged. If there was ever a time Ray hated the fact that he was in love with her it was now. Ray sighed but smiled as he tucked his hair into the red and yellow hat.

"Happy now?" he asked. Tysa smiled.

"You look like a smarter, more mature version of my brother."

"That could be anyone." He said, making Tysa laugh.

"True." Ray sat down on the fallen tree and Tysa joined him. She put her head on his shoulder and he put her head on hers.

_Tonight was the best night…._they thought. When they opened their eyes again, it was because the sunlight forced itself through their eyes.

"What time is it?" Ray asked, yawning. Tysa looked at the sky sleepily. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What?" Ray asked concerned.

"It's 10:00!" she cried.

"We slept for nearly eleven hours!"

"We have to get home!" Ray and Tysa ran as fast as they could to the Granger residence, where Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary were already. They stared at the two new arrivals puzzled.

"Hey, Ray? Why are you wearing my sister's hat?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Huh?" Both Tysa and Ray looked at each other and saw that Tysa was also still wearing the rod. "Oh. Um…no reason!" They quickly switched the hat and rod.

"Ok…um…so Tysa, want a beybattle?" Tyson challenged.

"Sure!" Tysa was about to get her beyblade when she started patting around herself.

"Is something wrong, Tysa?" Max asked. Tysa's eyes widened.

"I don't…have my Kairi…"

Meanwhile, back in the Flyers' base, Kai was staring half annoyed half amused at the white silver 'blade. After Tysa had left, the 'blade had fallen out of her pocket. Before Kai knew it, the thing was bouncing off the walls and ceiling. He tried catching it but whenever it fell or was caught, it just started bouncing again. It stopped at about 11:30 and Kai quickly caught it before it could do more damage to the already damaged room.

_I shouldn't have said that…_Kai thought as he held the 'blade. _Not to her. I may have deserved that slam but…she didn't deserve those words._

"Hey, Kai!" Jet's voice came out from the door way as he opened it. Kai didn't look at him. "Hey, what's up? Dumped by your girlfriend?"

"How could she _dump_ me when we never were _together_!" Kai snapped angrily, but cringed at the accurateness of the words.

"Hey, chill out, Kai. If she likes you, she'll forgive you, whatever you did." Jet told him. Kai was quiet. He looked at the Kairi.

_As long as I have this, she'll have to forgive me. I hope…_

"At long last, Chaos is living!" Karsen declared evilly deep in the Hún Dún's base. The Tysa look-alike was sleeping peacefully in the container. Her outfit was a black tank-top and pants to match her flowing black hair.

"Now, my pet! Bestow your 'chaos' onto the world!" Karsen commanded as her pressed a button. As soon as the water level went below her eye, the look-alike immediately opened a silver eye and light flashed. Karsen howled with pain as the light flashed through him, destroying the old man (fourth come, first dead…). Toki had been watching the entire scene.

"W-who are you?" Toki stuttered as the girl touched the floor. Instead of the white wings of her counterpart, this version's wings were black. She gazed at Toki with lax silver eyes and smirked.

"I am one who doesn't have a name." Her voice sounded like Tysa's but it flowed more alluringly. "I am Chaos, one called Toki. Or should I say…" Chaos snickered. "Líng-Chén."

* * *

Ok, i put up a new story: **Kingdom Hearts: My Story**. I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts (sadly) so that's that. Check it out! Chaos and hilarity will definitly ensue because i'm putting me and my friends in it! Beware. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Yesterday, the internet went down. Again. So my dad, who's a technological expert did everything he could, but couldn't fix it. Then, Tohru, who's a year younger than me, comes home from visiting her parents, and fixes the internet. A shocking day is there ever was one. Next thing you know, George Bush will be smart.

* * *

Chapter 22: Forgive but not Forget.

A.S.A.P., Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, and Tysa went looking for the Kairi. They checked everywhere it could've gone.

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled when she saw Tyson check the bathroom. "I highly doubt that a missing beyblade would turn up in the toilet!"

"Hey, get off my back, Hil! The beyblade could've been in the sewers and appear in our toilet!" he snapped. Then he added smugly, "I saw it on T.V."

"The sewers!" Tysa gasped suddenly.

"What's up, Tysa?" Max asked as Tysa ran out the door.

"I'm gonna strangle someone!" She growled as she left.

"I wonder who's the unlucky one." Tyson said. Ray flinched.

_I wonder if Kai can run fast…._

Down in the Flyers' base, Kai was walking out through the hallway. He had been contemplating on how to apologize to Tysa. He tightly gripped the Kairi in his pocket.

_Please…just let her forgive me. I don't care what she does to me…just let her forgive me…_

"Huff…huff…" Kai looked up at the familiar voice and saw Tysa run down the hallway. "There you are you—you—arrggh, I'm so mad at you! I don't even know what insult to call you!" Tysa seethed at Kai darkly. She held out her hand. "Give me back my Kairi!" Instead of giving her back her beyblade, he gripped her hand with both of his. "Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Wide, surprised brown eyes looked into sincere gray eyes. Tysa gulped as her anger dissipated. Was Kai…blushing a bit? And was she?

"Uh…" Out of all things, Tysa wasn't expecting an apology from Kai. She gently pulled her hand away as his grip loosened. "I want to know…what happened between you and Kia." Kai didn't look surprised. He nodded.

"Come back to my room."

Inside Kai's room at the Flyers' base, Tysa sat down with her Kairi in her hand. She looked around the torn up room.

"What did you do in here?" She asked. Kai scowled.

"_I_ didn't do anything. _Your beyblade_ tore up this room."

"But I wasn't here…"

"And you think I don't know that?"

"Uh…" Tysa looked around the room again. This didn't look like the damage a beyblade like Kai's could do. Only a really fast 'blade could do this…

"So…um…back to my question." Tysa looked at Kai. "What happened?" Kai sighed.

"I just remembered everything yesterday. It'll be better if I start from the beginning." Tysa nodded at the suggestion. The more she understood the better.

**From this point on, everything will be told from the past to save me dialogue trouble. Ok? Ok, let's begin.**

"Hey, is he ok?" a voice asked. The voice sounded the same age as Kai.

"Well, give him some room, Jet." An older voice said.

"Hey, look! He has a phoenix bit-beast!" the younger voice said.

"Give it back, Jet!" the older voice commanded. Kai took this as his cue to wake up. The eleven year old groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Where…where am I?" Kai asked.

"You're in the sewers." The older voice told him. Both the siblings had green hair.

"It's…warm…" Kai realized. In Russia it was never warm. Unless…

"What country are we in!" Kai said suddenly.

"What kind of idiot are you?" the boy his age asked. "You're in Japan, duh." Japan! How'd he get to Japan!

"Oh, yeah, here's your 'blade. It's pretty cool." Jet held out a blue blade. Kai looked at it. In the center there was a red phoenix. His head hurt for a minute.

"So, what do you call it?" Jet asked.

"What?" Kai looked at Jet quizzically.

"What's its name?" Jet repeated. Kai looked at the blade.

"Dranzer."

"Dranzer? That's pretty neat. Can he come back to the base with us?" Jet looked up at his older brother.

"Well, I'm sure his parents are looking for him…"

"They're dead." Kai said suddenly. "And I don't intend to go back to the family I _do_ have."

"So, he can stay!" Jet grabbed Kai's arm. "Come on!" Inside the base, a lot of different age kids with beyblades were walking around.

"So…um…" Jet looked over Kai.

"What?" Kai eyes narrowed threateningly, but Jet wasn't fazed.

"What's your name?"

"……Kai."

"Kai, huh? Are you any good at beyblading?" Jet asked. Kai thought about it. Was he?

"I…don't remember."

"So, battle me!" Jet held out his metallic-green blade. "Come on! I'll take you on!"

After a while, it was determined that Kai was the best out of almost everyone except Jet's older brother, Sora.

"Not bad, Kai." Sora complemented. He was right. The battle went on for a while before Sora had beaten him. Out of pure instinct, Kai held out his 'blade towards Jet. "Uh…what are you doing?" Kai stared at his hand quizzically.

"I don't know…I was just instinct…"

Kai seemed to live his new life peacefully with a similar personality that he has now. He thought that his forgetfulness of his past wasn't a big deal, but he couldn't stop the instinct to draw pictures of the moon in the skylight in the base. He thought that nothing would really change, until he started having these strange dreams when he was twelve. It was always the same dream: a long-haired girl was saving his life in the moonlight, but he couldn't see her face. Right before he would wake up, he would see the girl turned away from him so that he saw her silver wings, and she would turn her face slightly so he could see silver eyes. Then he would wake up. He thought it was really nothing. Then his life changed when there was a new arrival to the Flyers.

"Come on, Kai! Hurry up!" Jet was dragging Kai from his arm like he always did when Kai would resist.

"Let go, Jet! Where are we going!" Kai asked annoyed.

"There's a cute girl here named Kia! You have got to meet her!"

"I wouldn't care if there was an _elephant_ named Kia down here! Let me go!" Jet, of course, seemed to have the same pushy personality as Tyson, and kept dragging Kai.

"Look there! See! The blond girl with the purple!" Jet pointed to Kia.

"Like I said, Jet. I could care less. Can I go now?"

"Can you loosen up once in a while?"

"Hey, girl, watch out!" Kia looked up from the random voice and saw a 'blade aimed at her. All of a sudden, a blue blade knocked the other 'blade out of it's course and went back to its owner. Kia looked and smiled at the one who had more or less saved her. Kai didn't look remotely impressed at the feat or at the girl. He gave a 'hmph' and started to walk away.

"Uh…who was that?" Kia asked Jet.

"That's Kai." Jet told her.

"Kai…" After that moment, Kia started to follow Kai around like a lovesick puppy. Of course, Kai wasn't thrilled. In fact, he was thinking that he should've let Kia get hit by the beyblade.

"Leave me alone!" Kai yelled at her. "Stop following me!"

"No!" Kia said. "I'm going to prove to you I'm a good beyblader! And then…" Kia moved closer to Kai. "I'll be your girlfriend, right?" That definitely surprised Kai.

"My _girlfriend_?" He narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Get a life." He then walked away, leaving a heartbroken Kia. Despite everything, Kai still had those dreams about the long-haired girl in black and silver. Then one dream was different. The girl had asked Kai to find her. That same dream to find the girl kept occurring over and over, until Kai made up his mind. He packed the few items he did have, and decided to sneak out at night.

"Kai?" Kia's sleepy voice asked, stopping Kai. "Where are you going?" At first Kai was silent.

"I…have to find…someone."

"Who?" her voice sounded concered.

"I don't know. It's a long haired girl…And I have to find her."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Kai wasn't fazed by the sadness in Kia's voice. He shrugged and kept walking, leaving a very disappointed Kia.

**Ah…so that's what happened. Ok, back to the present!**

"Oh." That was all Tysa could say. The room was quiet for a while. Instead of being grateful for it, Kai was put on edge.

"So…Kai…"

"Hmm?" Kai asked, thankful for the start of a conversation for once.

"How many girlfriends did you have?" Tysa smirked. Kai blushed.

"None." The room was quiet again.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"How many girls did you like?" Kai thought about it.

"One."

"Who?" Kai leaned towards Tysa.

"You." Tysa blushed but was surprising open to Kai's kiss. Her body shuddered a bit as he moved his hands to her cheeks, caressing them. Her back arched in response, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, the kiss was disrupted by a knock on the door, and the two teens separated quickly as Kia came in. She narrowed her eyes at Tysa.

"What do you want?" Kia asked darkly. Tysa seemed to absorb the limitless anger with no effort.

"Nothing. Just world peace and the end of world hunger." Tysa said sarcastically. "Oh, and, revenge for slapping me." Tysa stood up, meeting Kia's eyes. "We're going to have a battle this time, ok? No races. No holds barred."

Why not add a few more words, to find out what Manasa's doing right now! If you forgot who she is, I don't blame you. I almost forgot about her, and she's my character! If you had forgotten, like I did, check out Chapter's 9 through 11.

"This is just too easy." Manasa said from the shadows of the practically forgotten BEGA tower. Practically everyone from team BEGA had dark thoughts in them already, although Brooklyn was a challenge.

"Well, well…you're Manasa." Manasa turned around to see where the alluring voice came from. A girl that looked like the _Líng Luán_ with black wings was standing in the window with smirking with her lax silver eyes. "That's quite a power you got there. Manipulating the darkness of people. Very nice." The girl jumped off the ledge.

"You must be Chaos." Manasa realized, but stepped back, knowing that Chaos wasn't to be mess with. "What happened to—"

"Karsen?" Chaos snickered. "He's in a better place now, if you _can_ go to a better place."

"Is someone in here?" Brooklyn's voice called as he opened the door. Manasa automatically disappeared, so that Brooklyn only saw a girl staring at him with lax silver eyes. "Who--?" The girl smirked.

"Hello, _Brooky_. You won't mind if I stay here a while, will you?" the girl asked coyly. Brooklyn was about to say something about that "Brooky" thing, when a silver wave of power flashed through him. The girl smirked.

"Well, Manasa, you did help in letting me take control of this tower. Now…to find the other me."

* * *

ok, Chaos is making a mess of things, considering she's like a very evil Tysa. And one more thing, Líng Chén is Toki's real name, not Chaos'. Just clearing thing up. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	23. Chapter 23

Well, this is a short chapter. And here I'm using First by Lindsey Lohan. Oh yeah, srry for the wait...had a _horrible_ case of writer's block in the middle of this chapter... And still don't own this...Beyblade i mean.

* * *

Chapter 23: First

_Is that someone you used to date?_

_Why's she hanging around here, what's her story?_

_Doesn't she know that it's too late?_

That the party is over and the car's for me? 

An even bigger crowd had assembled to the rematch between Kia and Tysa. Most were surprised to know that Tysa was the one that challenged the match.

"I'm not going to lose this time." Kia told Tysa. Tysa brushed it off.

"Are we here to talk or to battle?" Tysa retorted. Kai sighed internally from his secluded spot far back in the crowd. This wasn't good. Someone else started the countdown.

"Ready? Three…Two…One! Let it Rip!"

Why don't you tell her what's been going on 

_Cuz she seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving_

_If you don't have the heart to fill her in_

Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line 

At once, the purple and silver 'blades started clashing with each other. Tysa and Kia both focused on their beyblades.

"Alright, Yaaaan!" Kia cried.

"Kairi!" Tysa yelled. Kai couldn't help a quick inhale.

_Tysa's eyes…they're silver?_ The two beyblades kept attacking each other fiercely.

Cuz you're mine 

_And tonight you don't revolve around her_

_You're mine_

_And this time I'm gonna get a little louder_

Don't wanna be like 

_Every other girl in the world_

_Like every other one who wants you_

"Hey, Kia! Think you can keep up!"

"Count on it!"

_Cuz when I see you, something inside me burns_

_And then I realize I wanna come first_

_I wanna come first._

The beyblades kept attacking each other relentlessly. Kai was still wondering what made Tysa's eyes silver.

_It's like…that girl from my dream. She had silver eyes too…could Tysa be that girl?_ He thought. The way his luck had been going recently, she could be.

_Kia's really dead set on winning this…_Tysa thought as the battle progressed. _I have to be careful. _

You look at me and I just die 

_It's like heaven arriving in my mind_

_And I can't believe all this jealousy_

_I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe_

"Go, Yan!" Kia's purple sparrow-like bit-beast appeared with a battle caw. "So, _Tysa_, where's you bit-beast?" she taunted. Tysa really had to think about this…

_Can't use Dranzer because Kia will get more angry and me…wait…if you want to catch a bird…_

But you're mine 

_And tonight you revolve around me_

_You're mine_

_And this time I'm gonna get a little louder_

_Don't wanna be like_

_Every other girl in the world _

_Like every other one who wants you_

_Cuz when I see you something inside me burns_

_And then I realize I wanna come first_

_I wanna come first_

_Alright here it comes…_Tysa thought as Yan prepared for it's attack.

"Yan! Sky Sniper!" The purple bit-beast moved in to attack the bit-beastless Kairi.

"Now, Kairi! Summon Driger!" At once, the white tiger appeared out of Tysa's 'blade and dodged the swallow.

"What! It's a tiger this time?" Kia asked, confused at what was going on.

Don't wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you 

_I wanna be the one who's never sorry that she met you_

_I wanna come first_

I wanna come first, hey! 

"Now, Driger! Tiger Claw!" The Kairi moved quickly and slashed Yan back to Kia.

"No…way. How can you have…two bit beasts?" Kia collapsed in shock. Tysa looked back on her and walked away.

_Well, I guess I just found another way to attack._

A while after, Kai walked outside the Flyers' base.

"Did you talk to her?" Kai looked up at Tysa who was waiting outside for him. Kai gave a 'hmmph'.

"Jet is. He likes her anyway."

"I don't see how anyone can be so blind…" Tysa said as she and Kai started walking along. Kai didn't answer.

That's the type of person Kai is, I guess. I'm starting to wonder how Tysa likes this guy.

Suddenly, Kai started looking around.

"What are you looking for, Kai?"

"Nothing. Just…did you hear something about me?"

Huh? It's almost like he can hear me…

"Look! There it was again!"

Holy beep , he can hear me!

"Are you ok, Kai?" Tysa asked.

So, _she_ can't hear me…

"Uh…nevermind."

_All this must be making me lose it…_

After a while, Tysa and Kai arrived at the Granger house.

_Ah, Kai's still breathing…_Ray thought. Suddenly a pain of disappointment struck him. _Wait…did I _want_ Tysa to hate Kai._

"So, Kenny, can you tell us what team we're facing next?" Max asked. Kenny had said earlier that he would tell them when the whole team was here.

"Ok, Max. We're facing some team called the Flyers, and, like the White Tigers, there's really no data on them."

"They all use flying bit-beasts, Kenny. Put that in you laptop." Kai told him suddenly.

"Hey, how do you know that, Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai shrugged.

"Well, how about we start training?" Tysa asked, eager for a change in conversation. The rest of the team agreed.

Hitoshi stood, waiting anxiously for his plane at the airport. He had finished his findings and was eager to tell the Bladebreakers before it was too late.

_I hope Tysa's with them…._Hitoshi thought nervously. _This could end up badly if Chaos isn't a part of her anymore…_

_

* * *

_

Kind of too late, Hitoshi! And how the beep can Kai hear me! Actually, i don't wanna know. I've also started one-shots for this universe. Isn't that nice?

_Mizuki Sakura_


	24. Chapter 24

Just so we're clear before you start reading, Chaos just likes to tease her opponents, and is rarely serious. She may act like she's one thing but she's just having fun. I thought I would explain this to you because my cousin happened to accidently read this (a cousin who's male, btw)(and I certainly learned to not leave stories in plain sight on this computer which is in sleep mode when I leave) and thought Chaos was a lesbian. O.O. Don't worry, I hit him for that. Very hard. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 24: Chaos

_"Chaos. The formless matter supposed to have existed before the creation of the universe."_

_"I thought it was confusion and disorder!" a girl piped up from the back. Another girl sighed. Chaos was both of those things, and neither of them were to be messed with. A small light came from her pocket and she looked at it annoyed. Peace was near, and Chaos wouldn't be far behind._

"Alright! I can't wait to battle a new team!" Tyson cheered.

"Yeah. It's not that often that someone new joins." Ray agreed and made a small look at Tysa, who nodded happily. Kai didn't say anything.

"Hey, you guys…"

"What's wrong, Max?" Tyson asked. Max was pointing to someone in a hood.

"Doesn't she look like…nevermind." He turned back to the group. He could've sworn he saw Tysa…The hooded person looked at the group and smirked.

"So, what's the lineup going to be?" Tyson asked when they were in the locker room.

"I was thinking we would use Ray, Kai, and Tysa because their 'blades can do the most damage against Flying bit-beasts." Kenny explained. Tysa gulped inwardly.

_Kenny, do you realize what you just done? Ah, who'm I kidding? If he did, he wouldn't have done it!_

Unfortunately for Tysa, the rest of the team agreed. Curse you logic!

"Ok, then. I'll take the lineup to the front." Kenny said. As he was walking, he ran into the same person Max had noticed earlier.

"Oh…I'm sorry…huh?" Kenny looked up to the hooded person's face. Silver eyes looked back at him and a smirk.

"It's alright, _Kenny_." The person said. Kenny shuddered on how much the voice sounded like Tysa's, yet different. "Just be careful next time. Ok?" The girl gave him a sly smile and walked off, leaving Kenny in amazement, confusion, and shock.

"A girl that looks like me?" Tysa asked when Kenny got back.

"Yeah! She was all in black and had these silver eyes!" Kenny told them.

"I knew I wasn't hallucinating!" Max exclaimed.

"But _why_ does she look like Tysa?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, you guys. I mean, last time I checked, we weren't triplets. And I couldn't stand _two_ evil sisters."

"And I couldn't stand two of you either." Tysa told her brother.

_Who can?_ The rest of the team thought for both of the twins' comments.

"All right everyone! Welcome to the semi-final round of this tournament!" DJ yelled. The crowd cheered excitedly.

"First up, from the Bladebreakers, is Kai!" Kai made his way to the dish. "And…from the Flyers, is Jet!" Tysa's mental jaw dropped again.

_What do you have against me, God? I mean, giving me a twin brother was one thing, but now…what else could go wrong?_

Unfortunately for Tysa (again), I'm 'god' in this fanfiction (or goddess), and I decided that…more things can go wrong! Bwa ha ha ha ha!

Kai looked up at the ceiling edgily. He could've swore he heard that same voice again…

Maybe I should be more careful…

Kai shook his head. Although he couldn't help agreeing to the voice…

Which he was pretty sure was a pigment of his imagination.

"Hey, Kai? You ok?" Kai looked at a confused Jet. Instead of answering, because he wasn't sure of the answer _himself_, he armed his 'blade. Jet smirked and armed his 'blade as well, knowing that Kai wasn't one to answer anyone.

"Three, Two, One! Let it rip!" DJ announced. The blue and green 'blades attacked each other ferociously.

"You've improved, Kai." Jet said. Kai didn't respond.

"You can do it, Kai!" Tyson cheered.

"Yeah, Kai! Show 'em what you can do!" Tysa exclaimed. Kai hid any blush that could've crossed his face. A while passed and the two 'blades were still evenly matched.

"Alright, Astore!" Jet summoned his green hawk-like bit-beast. (and I obviously been playing too many Sonic the Hedgehog games…¬¬)

"Dranzer!" Kai called and the red phoenix appeared. The two birds clashed with each other as evenly as the 'blades.

_Hmm…_Chaos thought from her place in the stands. _This is too boring and…_peaceful_…time to add some chaos._ She snapped her fingers and a invisible silver light came from the friction and flew towards Jet's bit-beast. Suddenly, the bit-beast started to become more and more monstrous. The innocent people in the crowd (note I said: innocent), started to become scared.

"Jet!" Kai yelled to his surprised opponent. "What's going on!"

"I-I don't know!" Jet exclaimed. The hawk beast started to destroy parts of the stadium.

"Jet!" Kia cried from the team's 'dugout' as pieces from the stadium started to fall.

_There has to be some way to stop this…_Tysa thought.

**_You can._**

_What?_

_**Use your power over the guardians. If you have it.**_Tysa noticed that the voice seemed to laugh at her.

_Where?_ Tysa started to look around for the voice in her head and saw the hooded girl standing in the stands (why do they call it the stands if you _sit_ in them?) smirking at her with remissive silver eyes.

_The girl who looks like me!_ Tysa thought. The hooded girl then started to walk away. "Wait!" Tysa called.

"Hey, sis, where are you going?" Tyson asked as Tysa ran out of the lower level.

"I'm going to catch that look-alike!" she told him. She quickly ran up to the stands and saw the girl walk around the corner. "Wait!" she called again as she turned around the corner as well. Tysa gasped. The girl had taken her cloak off completely and Tysa saw her long black hair, her face, and her body. Although the girl was wearing all black and had silver eyes, the girl did look exactly like Tysa.

"Who…who are you?" Tysa growled. The girl gave a laugh.

"Have you forgotten me already?" she asked in Tysa's voice. "Or did _mommy dearest_ suppress the memories?" she moved closer to Tysa, and Tysa couldn't move. With Tysa's strength she pinned Tysa against the wall with two hands.

"Allow me to remind you who I am." The girl smirked. Suddenly, Tysa saw a big flash of silver light in her eyes. When it faded, Tysa looked at the girl with fear.

"You're……." Her thoughts were interrupted by the cry of Jet's bit-beast.

"Oh…" the girl snickered. "Looks like I caused more chaos then intended." She removed a hand from Tysa and snapped her fingers. Tysa saw a silver light come from her hand and towards the bit-beast, which automatically went back to normal.

"What just…" Tysa was more and more confused.

"Awww…you still don't get, do you, darling?" the girl asked teasingly. Tysa blushed a bit out of annoyance. This girl was starting to freak her out in a way she didn't like. She girl moved her head close to Tysa.

"Wh…what do you want?" Tysa asked. The girl smiled coyly. She moved her mouth to Tysa's ear.

"You know perfectly well what I want…" Tysa shuddered. The girl snickered a bit in Tysa's ear.

"Tysa!" Ray's voice called from the other side of the corner. When Ray turned around, all he saw was a wide-eyed Tysa against the wall. "Tysa, are you ok?" he asked. Tysa slumped down.

_That girl…could she…could she be me?_

_

* * *

_And where is Hitoshi during all this? Waiting for his three timed delayed flight to come in! Therefore, he won't be here to help out for a while. I might even make his knowledge pointless (if it isn't already). And if this hasn't been here for a while then I have three reasons: this room was being painted, banning me from my computer and halfway completed stories; my case of writer's block is still infecting me; and I don't remember the third reason, but it was most likely forgetfullness knowing me.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	25. Chapter 25

Math is evil. So evil. Espescially the finals. Curse you math finals! oh, and I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Chapter 25: Two paths

"Uh…wow." DJ came out of his little 'hole in the wall' and saw the intense damage that the bit-beast/Chaos did. Almost everything was damaged but the ring, the beyblades, and (hopefully) the people. "Wait! The battle!" he suddenly remembered. In the ring, where Kai's and Jet's 'blades were battling, only the blue 'blade was left standing. "And…Kai takes the win for the Bladebreakers!"

"What just happened?" Jet asked, still dazed about his transforming bit-beast. Ray helped a dazed Tysa come out from the hallway, and Tysa looked up at the damage. Chaos' words came to her.

**_Use your power. If you have any._**

_**Guess I caused a little more chaos then intended.**_

You know what I want… 

Tysa cringed.

"Tysa? Are you ok?" Ray asked. Tysa nodded, for Ray's sake. She felt that her stomach was still doing flip-flops…was she _scared_ of Chaos? She quickly shook her head to herself.

_I'm not scared of anything or anyone…….I'm not…_

Because of the intense damage done to the stadium, the rest of the battle was postponed until the stadium was repaired. Tysa was walking down a sidewalk in town, sighing. She still couldn't get Chaos out of her mind: how she looked like her, how she sounded like her.

_Chaos…are you…_

"Aah!" Tysa suddenly felt an intense rush of pain to her head. Everything seemed hazy to her.

_Wha…What's going on? Why does my head hurt whenever I think about…A…_That was the last thing Tysa thought before her fell unconscious.

_"Tysa…Tysa…" a dream voice called to a younger 3-4 year old Tysa playing with a beyblade. She wasn't shooting it, she was way to small for that, but she was making it _spin_. She didn't respond to her name being called._

_"Tysa…" then the little girl looked up._

_**Tysa?** Tysa herself thought. **That…that's not…**_

_"That's not my name." The little girl replied to the voice. "My name is…"_

"Tysa?" Tysa woke up to the real, human, familiar voice. She looked into warm brown eyes. "Are you ok, Tysa?"

"Unnnh…Ray?" Tysa felt around a warm bed. "Where…Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"You're at my apartment. You collapsed in the shopping district." He told her patiently.

"I collapsed!" Tysa suddenly sat up towards the Chinese boy sitting on the bed.

"It's ok." He told her. He pushed her back down. "The reason you collapsed is because you have a slight fever. Didn't you feel warm today?"

Tysa thought about it. She did feel a little hazy this morning…

"You also looked lost in thought." Ray said. "Something on your mind?" Tysa looked to the side.

"I'm fine, Ray. Really." She told him.

"Do I look stupid?" he pushed his forehead on hers. "There's something on your mind. There has been since two days ago. Tell me."

Tysa looked like she was going to tell him 'no' again, but their closeness made her nervous.

"It's…that girl that looks like me."

"Did something happen?"

"It's not that…it's just…I _know_ that girl…but…"

**_Or did 'mommy dearest' suppress the memories?_**

Tysa cringed again.

"Well…right now, you should rest until your fever goes down." He moved away from Tysa. "I'm going to call your brother."

"But, wait!" Tysa sat up again as Ray left the room. "I-I can get home—"

"And risk you collapsing again?" Ray looked behind him and narrowed his eyes, making Tysa flinch/blush. She did feel a bit hazy. She sighed and put her arms around her legs.

"Well, just…don't call." She said. Ray's stern look turned compassionate. He sat down on the bed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…" Tysa cringed to herself. There were two reasons, both embarrassing to share: she hated when people were concerned about her, especially her family, who would worry if she even cut herself (curse being the only girl!). And…she wanted to stay here with Ray.

"……Well, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Huh?" Tysa looked up to Ray. "A-are you sure? I mean…"

"Yeah. It's fine. I don't have to call, if you don't want me to…" Tysa shook her head.

"No…don't. Please?"

"Alright. Now, rest. You still have a fever." Tysa laid back down on the bed herself and closed her eyes, preparing for sleep.

"Hey, Ray?" she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Your bed smells good…like narcissus and lotus…"

Tysa had a comfortable dream about being at a pond with narcissus and lotus flowers, while petting a pleasantly mewling little black and white kitten.

Tysa woke up feeling very comfortable. Her first actual good dream in months. Or was it years? She stretched and allowed a content purr. Ray wasn't in the bedroom at the moment, and Tysa decided to look around from her spot on the bed. The bedroom was in an Oriental fashion that oddly made Tysa feel at home. She looked through an open bathroom door to a mirror. At first nothing seemed wrong…

"Eee!" she let out.

"Tysa?" Ray came through the room, hearing the cry. "What's wrong?"

"My eyes! They're cat-like!" Tysa cried. "But—but I haven't been fighting or anything…just sleeping!" Ray thought for a while.

"They never changed in moments like this before?"

"No! They never—" Tysa cut herself off when Ray got close to her.

"You never…_relaxed_ before?" His voice almost sounded whispering.

"Well…" Never relaxed? Tysa thought for a while. "I…" Ray got closer to her until their lips were centimeters apart. "Ray…what are…" Ray put his lips on hers softly at first, like his usual kisses, but became more…possessive. Tysa felt a purr come up from her lips. He pulled Tysa's body closer to his, until there was really no distance. She purred again, and he purred in response. Tysa felt her body pulsing…

Ray released her mouth just went she thought he wouldn't. She looked through half-opened eyes at Ray's now golden half-opened eyes.

"Your eyes are silver." He whispered.

"Your eyes are gold." She responded as softly.

"……Tysa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"……yes."

Sitting a dark BEGA room, Chaos looked through the only window in the room. The moonlight was the only light in the room, the only light that Chaos felt comfortable with. She remembered her confrontation with Tysa. She had almost remembered her as well…then that _cat_ interrupted. Chaos allowed a sigh. Humans were no fun to play with to her; they would _always_ act the way you tell them. Tysa was the only fun one to play with recently, but she was still having compulsions. And Chaos may be…'chaotic'…but she rather face a well opponent than a sickened one. She sighed again and took her black and silver beyblade out her pocket. Unlike its counterpart's bey-spirit, it's wings were black and would summon dark versions of the bit-beast. These dark versions were naturally more aggressive, but Chaos could keep them under control. But she couldn't mess with _bit-beast_. No human body whatsoever. If only there was someone that was half-dark, half-light, like Tysa was, to tease with and have fun…Tysa's memories of Tyson's letters came to Chaos' mind. She thought for a bit as all the dark bit-beasts came to her head. She smirked and looked at her bey-blade. Tysa might not be the _only_ fun one to play with…

* * *

That must have been the longest paragraph I had wrote in this entire series. And it took me what? Twenty five chapters to do it? Aah! Twenty five's a number! My head hurts again...

_Mizuki Sakura_


	26. Chapter 26

I hate math finals. The numbers are still whoosing in my head...x wha?

* * *

Chapter 26: Hidden Intentions

Kai looked through the brush, regretting that he was here. He had promised himself and the team that he would never set foot on these grounds again.

But that girl that looked supposedly like Tysa…it _bothered_ him in a way he couldn't explain. And then he lured himself here…

_What am I even doing?_ Kai thought to himself angrily. _I shouldn't even be here! On BEGA territory…_

"Whatcha doin', _birdy?_" Kai turned around, expecting to see Tysa (for that was her voice). His eyes widened.

"Tysa?" he asked. 'Tysa' had her long hair out, wearing a black tank-top and jeans, leaning against a tree.

"Close enough." She sighed. She moved up to an immobile Kai, smirking.

"You…you're that girl that looks like Tysa." Kai managed to say.

"_Correct_, Sherlock." Kai cringed a bit. Tysa used to say that when he got question like that right, and now this _replica_ was saying it in a way he couldn't resist for some reason. Chaos took no mind to his immobility, and twirled his scarf on her finger.

"What do you want?" Kai asked. Chaos sighed again.

"You don't even know my name, and yet you're already asking my sinister plot?" she asked coyly. She looked up at Kai and smirked. "It's Chaos."

_Chaos?_ Kai thought. _Who would name a kid that? Bad parenting right there…_

"The name's not _who_ I am." She said in a bored tone, as if she read his mind. "It's _what_ I am."

"That's nice, _Chaos_. Now answer my question."

"Well…you know, the usual villainess stuff. Money, longevity, _chaos…_" Kai bit his lip discretely. The word 'chaos' rolled of her tongue alluringly.

"So, who are you then, if not Chaos?" he asked out of pure curiousity.

"You haven't figured it out yet, _birdy_?" she asked alluringly. She put a hand on his cheek and moved close to his face. "I'm Tysa." She whispered. Kai suddenly found the strength to move back.

"You're lying!" he yelled. "There's only one Tysa!" He moved backwards, but soon found himself immobile again. Chaos sighed.

"Please don't tell me your sharpness is failing you now." Suddenly, Kai felt something pull him down towards the ground—like _chains_.

"What are you—"

"It's not _me._ It's the _other_ one." Chaos told him.

_Wait, _Tysa_, is chaining me down?_ Kai thought. Chaos looked up.

"And considering how late it is, she must be sleeping." She said.

_What kind of dream is Tysa having!_ Kai thought.

"But…" Chaos moved down to over Kai. "this just makes things easier for me."

"What do you mean?" Kai growled, but couldn't help the blush.

"Simple. I'm trying to help you win the unfair game you play."

"What unfair game?"

"Like it isn't obvious to _me?_" She asked. "I'm trying to help you beat that _cat_."

_Wait…cat? As in Ray?_

"Yes, as in Ray."

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Kai scowled.

"Aaaww, but it's so much fun."

"And what can I beat _him_ in? What game are we playing?"

"The "I'm-going-to-win-Tysa's-heart-game". That's what game you're playing, bird-brain. And, oh by the way," Chaos' eyes narrowed. "You're losing."

"Like I need to hear that from you?" Kai asked, but blushed noticeably. Chaos' raised an eyebrow over one of her narrowed eyes.

"Like you'll hear that from Tysa?" she asked.

"So what do you gain from this? Didn't you say you're Tysa?" Kai growled.

"I may _be_ Tysa, but that doesn't mean I am. Well, completely that is."

"What?"

"You can call a tree a tree, but that doesn't stop it from being a maple."

"Fine then, _Chaos_. Why do you want me to win?" Kai asked. Chaos smirked. She leaned into Kai and kissed him.

Tysa woke up in a rush. She had earlier gone to her house and was back in her bed. She felt sweat-drops on her forehead. Her breaths became slow and fearful. She had a nightmare on a berserk Kai in chains. She laid back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

_I…I don't know anymore…Beyblading was my passion. Marital Arts was my soul…they were all I ever thought about…now…_Ray and Kai kept reaching her mind. She cringed, as if the thoughts were poison. She had never been interested in any type of relationship with anyone. Did she soften up? Maybe too much?

_Maybe…heh…a year ago, I would've laughed if I known this would happen…I probably would've never gone to Tokyo…and I never would've had friends._ She moved to her side and nestled in her pillow that she had 'took' from Ray's bedroom. It still smelled good. She sighed.

_How much…have I changed?_ Then a thought of Chaos reached her mind. She winced in a sudden headache.

_Why does it hurt? Whenever I think of Chaos…_her head shot pain through her again. _No! I have to remember! I have to…_Sleep soon took the troubled teen. Kai looked at her from the window. He gently walked into the room, careful not to wake her.

_Chaos separated from a shocked Kai._

_"What's wrong?" she asked tauntingly as she licked her lips. "Tysa never kiss you like that before?" Kai blushed a bit. "Well, the chains are gone. You can move now." Kai checked to move his limbs. He quickly got up and distanced himself from Chaos. _

_"What do you really want?" Kai asked. Chaos looked at him lazily. _

_"I'll have you know you're trespassing into two things: BEGA territory and what you shouldn't know. Best bite your tongue, Kai." Chaos licked her lips again. "Or I just might take it." Kai growled, but ran off. When he felt he was distanced enough, he looked back at the BEGA tower. He made a scornful look at it, and ran off._

Kai moved closer to Tysa. He didn't see why she wouldn't appear in public like this—but the clothes could be changed. She looked nicer with her hair out, more like a girl. Kai then remembered the fact that her mother died.

_Granfather and I changed a lot too when my parents died…but was Tysa the only one affected?_ He sat down on the bed and looked at Tysa's face. It seemed so gentle, unable to bring harm to anything. He brushed some hair out the way to get a better look. He sighed. He had let Chaos kiss him. Not that he could move, but her words made him shudder.

_"It's not _me_. It's the _other _one."_

_"And, oh by the way, you're losing._"

Kai looked at Tysa with burning eyes, but they were burning with love and passion, not with hatred or drive. He laid down next to her so that their noses touched and his lips ghosted over hers. He felt his heart racing. He moved a bit closer to her.

"Hey, Kai." Tysa mumbled sleepily. Kai's eyes widened was she—

"Yes, I'm awake." Tysa confirmed, but didn't open her eyes. Kai didn't move.

"Did I wake you?" Kai asked softly.

"No…I was awake for a while when I heard you come in." she answered. Then she smiled a bit. "Then I started thinking what would happen if Tyson or Gramps came in right now."

"I'd probably be a dead man."

"Not sure about Gramps but…Tyson wouldn't kill one of the two best bladers on the team. Maybe knock out, but not kill."

"And who's the other one?"

"Me." Tysa smirked. Kai smirked a bit too. "Hey, Kai…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you feeling right now?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you do."

"I'll tell you later, ok?"

"No." Tysa whined like a little child. "Tell me now." Kai held her close and snuggled against her.

"Go to sleep. We have to finish the tournament tomorrow."

"Don't…yawn…wanna…" Kai looked at Tysa and made sure she was asleep this time. He separated so that only their faces were touching.

_I feel that…no. Not yet. But, Chaos' kiss was enough to tell me. I can't tell you. Not yet. I promise I will though…someday._ He put a light kiss on Tysa's lips, and went back out the window.

---------------------------- ok, i goofed up cuz of my number head ache, and messed up with the line. so, this is the note. My head still hurts.

_Mizuki Sakura_

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

ok, I go on vacation next week for about two weeks. Just a heads up before you're forced to kill me because of the wait. And i still don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 27: Tag Teaming 

"_Beyblading is made out of hard work and determination." A mother said to her children._

"_I thought it was made out of tops." Her son piped up. The mother laughed._

"_That too." She agreed. "And one day, when you get a good connection to your beyblade, you'll get a gift for it."_

"_What can it give you?" asked her daughter. The mother smiled._

"_A piece of itself."_

When the stadium finally got re-fixed from Chaos' damage, the two teams were called back and so were the people (if they hadn't been traumatized from that last event).

"All right, you guys. Ray and Tysa are our last two 'bladers. Any objections?" Kenny asked the group in the locker room. "No's" were given by the team when Mr. Dickenson came into the locker room.

"Sorry to disturb you boys—and girl." Mr. Dickenson quickly added. "I was thinking I would try something new, considering there are only two 'bladers left."

"What is it, Mr. D.?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I was thinking that the remaining two 'bladers could tag team."

"Could what?" Tysa asked, confused.

"It's alright, Tysa. I'll help you." Ray offered.

"Ok…"

"So, are there any disagreements?" Mr. Dickenson asked. More "No's" were given. "All right then. Good luck to you." Mr. Dickenson left and closed the door.

"So…what's tag teaming?" Tysa asked.

"It's when two 'blades fight against the other two." Max told her.

"Oh." Tysa nodded, understanding. She glanced at Kai, who didn't even look at her, then she looked back to Ray, who smiled.

_If feelings were told in a day…_Tysa thought.

Al, the third team member for the Flyers, was walking to the bathroom at that moment, unaware that he was being targeted. He whistled peacefully as he washed his hands, and saw a girl in black in the bathroom mirror.

"Hey!" he yelled as he turned around. "You're not supposed to be—ummph!" Chaos quickly punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"Ooo, sorry, darling. I need to use this body of yours for a bit." She said as she took out his beyblade. The giant silver albatross glistened in her hand. Chaos smirked and took out her own beyblade. A dark power went from her 'blade to his and the silver albatross glowed black for a minute, then back to normal. "Perfect." She smiled. Then she put her hand on Al's forehead.

"Wakey wakey, Alban." She cooed. Al's eyes opened blankly. "Now, I need you to do me a favor…."

"Hey, Al, what's up—hey! Aren't you a girl?" Chaos turned around to see Zamir, another member of the Flyers. "Hey! Is he ok?" Zamir ran up to his friend.

"Oh, he's fine." Chaos smirked. "And you'll be joining him."

"Huh?" As soon as Zamir looked up, Chaos knocked him unconscious as well. Then, she did the same process to Zamir and his gold oriole-like bit-beast.

"Well, that qualifies as easy." Chaos smirked. "Good luck, my other half. You're going to need it. Now, to get out of here." She snapped her fingers and was gone.

"Welcome, to the last round of the semi-final match!" DJ yelled (although they had to pay him a lot to come back…) " We have Ray and Tysa facing off against Alban and Zamir!" Zamir and Alban began snickering evilly. Tysa shuddered a bit.

"What's wrong, Tysa?" Ray asked as they walked up to the ring. Tysa shook her head.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"Haven't you learned you can't keep anything from me?"

"I…I'll tell you later." Tysa told him. Ray looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. Tysa turned to the ground.

_I…I feel funny…like I'm sensing something…some kind of…evil aura…_Tysa looked at the stands. _Chaos? _Chaos smirked from her spot in the shadowed hallway.

_You need to prove yourself, Tysa. Show me you're worthy of being my opposite._ Chaos thought. Tysa shuddered a bit.

"Now, 'bladers ready?" DJ announced. "3, 2, 1! Let it Rip!" The two beyblades clashed with the other two fiercely. Alban and Zamir snickered evilly. Then, their beyblades went straight for the Kairi.

"Hey!" Tysa yelled as the beyblades ran the Kairi against the edge of the ring.

"Driger!" Ray's blade knocked the other two blades away swiftly.

"Thanks, Ray." Tysa said.

"Don't thank me yet." Ray looked at the other two 'blades as their bit-beasts started to come out. From her hiding place, Chaos scowled.

_Damn that cat._ She thought. _That was _her_ test…oh well._ Chaos turned around and walked away as the bit-beasts showed their form. _They now have more than _both_ of them can handle. _

"Holy—"

"Tysa!" Ray snapped Tysa out of her gawking.

"Huh?" Tysa stared at Ray.

"Focus!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Go, Trosscan!"

"Go, Aquipa!" Alban and Zamir called their bit-beasts (aren't the names so original?)

"What?" Tysa gasped quietly. She saw a dark aura around the gold and silver birds.

"What is it, Tysa?" Ray asked.

"Can't you see it?"

"Huh?" Ray looked at the bit-beasts. "I don't see anything…" Tysa looked behind her at the team, who seemed normal.

_I'm the only who sees it…_

"Driger!" Ray's white tiger bit-beast came out and started to attack the other two blades.

"Kairi!" The two white beyblades started mirroring each other in the attack.

"Wow, I would almost say those beyblades were related or something" Hilary pointed out. The actions of the two beyblades caught Chaos' attention just as she was about to leave.

"What…?" she moved closer to the match. Her silver eyes twinkled with curiosity. "How…interesting." She smirked. "Tysa's more like me than I thought…more or less." Chaos put her back to the wall and looked at Kai. "You have some work to do Kai. I suggest you act fast."

Meanwhile, in the stadium, Zamir's and Alban's bit-beasts took every hit that the Driger and Kairi shot at them. The owners laughed evilly again.

"This isn't working." Ray scowled.

"No kidding." Tysa agreed.

"Try your Chaos End."

"What? But I haven't done that in…ever."

"Just try it."

"Looks like their giving up." Zamir taunted.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ray said back.

"Yeah!" Tysa said. "Kairi!" _Please work…_ "Chaos End!" The Kairi started to form a wind, but stopped. "Huh?"

"Her attack didn't work?" Max asked in disbelief. That took Kai's attention. He looked up in the stands and saw Chaos in the hallway. She smirked at him. He scowled.

_She must be stopping Tysa's attack…_

"Why isn't it working?" Tysa asked in disbelief. She knew she hadn't even done the attack ever since that Hún Dún person beat her, but even still…

"Was that your best attack?" Alban asked. Tysa scowled, but looked down in a mix of disappointment and anger. Ray looked at her compassionately, then quickly turned back to the battle.

"Driger!" The Driger quickly attacked the two beyblades and bit-beasts on it's own.

_Kairi…why?_ Tysa thought as the Driger continued to attack on it's own. _What's going on? Why am I suddenly horrible at everything I do?_ After a while, Driger received a great amount of damage from the beyblades. Chaos sighed and turned to walk away.

_Now I see all you can do, Tysa. It's almost shameful._

_

* * *

_ok, this might be a problem. Dun Dun Duunnnnn!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	28. Chapter 28

ok, 28th chapter up. Whoop dee doo. And schools almost over for me this year! Hooray! Here I come summer vacation!

* * *

Chapter 28: Infinite 

"Tysa!" Chaos stopped and turned around at Kai's yell. Tysa turned around and looked at a scowling Kai. "Snap out of it!"

"Kai?" Tysa asked herself quietly.

_He's right._ Tysa thought. _I have to stay in this game. But how? I can't do anything…wait…_

"Kairi, defend!" Tysa commanded. The Kairi instantly put itself between the two beyblades and Driger.

"Tysa, what are you doing?" Ray asked in concern. Tysa smiled at Ray triumphantly.

"Winning!"

"So, you want to be destroyed first?" Alban asked.

"Come at me with your best shot." Tysa taunted. The two dark blades and bit-beasts continually attacked the Kairi. Chaos came back to the end of the hallway and watched the ring again.

_Tysa…what are you doing?_ Chaos thought.

"Hey, guys, did my sister lose it?" Tyson asked. Kenny was typing away on his laptop and he let out a gasp.

"She's biding!"

"What?" Tyson asked again.

"He means she's storing power, Tyson!" Hilary told him impatiently.

"But for what?" Max asked. Kai watched the battle intently.

_You better know what you're doing, Tysa…_

_Ok,_ Tysa thought, _I just have to wait long enough and…now!_ Tysa's eyes flashed silver and the Kairi responded by being surrounded with a silver light.

"Now, Kairi!" Tysa commanded. "Infinite Dismissal!" The Kairi jumped into the air, flipped, and landed back on the ring like a comet, dispersing white light everywhere around the ring. When the light faded, two beyblades were left spinning, and they weren't either of the Flyers.

"And…uh…the winners are…The Bladebreakers!" DJ declared, although he was sort of lost, along with the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"I have no idea what I just did, but yes!" Tysa cheered as she and Ray walked back to the team.

"Uh…what are we doing here, Alban?" Zamir asked, confused.

"I dunno. I was in the bathroom…" Alban replied. From her place in the hallway, Chaos smirked and started to leave.

_Well, Tysa, you've exceeded even my expectations. Let's just hope you can keep up._

The next day, the team was trying to figure out what that light was.

"I dunno." Tysa told everyone. "But I could feel the bit-beasts' power being stocked up in my 'blade…it's like Kairi _absorbed_ and used the power itself."

"But, how'd you find that out so quickly, Tysa?" Max asked (I haven't been giving him enough lines….¬¬). Tysa shrugged.

"It just came to me, I guess."

"But, on the brighter side, that was one heck of an attack!" Tyson stated.

"Yeah, it just knocked out all the 'blades power." Ray agreed. Tysa shrugged again, but smiled, grateful that her brother would always cheer her up. From an unnoticeable hiding place, the Saint Shields have been watching the Bladebreakers battles, including the one where Tysa found a new attack. (I haven't mentioned them in like, what, twelve chapters?)

"The Qí Tián Shí's getting stronger." Ozuma stated.

"What if it gets too strong? We know that could be a problem." Dunga worried.

"Oh, stop worrying, Dunga. We all know none of the Qí Tián Shí's have been like that." Mariam said.

"That may be true…but the Mó Yáo Guài has." Ozuma's statement lowered the Saint Shields moods. They all knew that if the Qí Tián Shì got stronger, so did the Mó Yáo Guài. They looked at the Bladebreakers with pity, then vanished to prepare for their battle.

That night, Tysa needed to find the girl that looked like her.

_But how do I?_ She thought. _She reached my mind before right? There has to be some sort of way…_Then, her 'blade started pulsing in her pocket. She took in out and watched it's convulsions.

"You know where she is, don't you…" Tysa whispered. She put the Kairi in her beyshooter and aimed in front of her. _Lead me to her!_

From her room in the BEGA tower, Chaos watched her beyblade convulse as well.

"She's coming…" Chaos murmured.

_She would most likely want a fight with me…then you'll get it, Tysa._

Tysa ran to a huge building with the big letters B, E, G, and A on it. Tysa shuddered a bit. She could sense the girl's presence inside the dark building.

_Where are you?_

**_Right inside._** Immediately, the front doors opened. Tysa shuddered and gulped a bit, and ran inside. She ran towards a series of open doors and into a huge room with nothing in it, except for a girl wearing all black.

"You." Tysa seethed.

"Ooh, temper temper. Try 'I', being that we're both the same person." Chaos said nonchalantly.

"We're…the same?" Tysa asked, surprised.

"Of course we are. I know all that you know. I am all you are, except, of course," Chaos snickered a bit. "A little personality change."

"What do you want?" Tysa asked.

"Is everyone blind to the villainess world?" Chaos sighed. "And, you already know what I want, like I know what you want." Chaos moved to a starting martial arts position. "A fight." Tysa moved to her own starting position.

_This is it…_

Kai growled at himself again. Why was he drawn here again? Chaos came to his mind and he shuddered.

_No! She has nothing to do with it! And I'm not scared of her!_ Kai thought angrily. He was about to leave when he saw a girl in black carrying another girl that looked like her.

"Tysa!" Kai yelled as he ran towards them. Chaos cocked a relaxed eyebrow at him. She sighed as he approached.

"Can't say she didn't put up a good fight. My arms are still sore." She admitted as she passed Tysa to Kai.

"What did you do?" Kai seethed. Chaos sighed again and looked at him with relaxed silver eyes.

"I'm not sure about why you came back, but…she can come back when she's ready. _If_ she ever becomes ready." Chaos turned around back into the building. Kai looked behind him to her and shook his head. He could've sworn part of her body was transparent.

Tysa groaned as she felt the soft grass on the ground. "Where…"

"You're awake?" Kai asked. "Are you ok?" Tysa nodded, although she wasn't sure. She closed her eyes again.

"I…wasn't strong enough. She still…beat me. Chaos…" Kai sighed pitifully at the girl.

"Don't worry about it." He said, trying to cheer her up. "She said you can come back." Tysa was quiet for a while and opened her eyes.

"We haven't talked much…since the Flyers, have we?" she asked. Kai nodded. Calling out her name was the longest conversation they had in a while. Kai then felt that Tysa drew him to that tower. That in a way, he knew she was in danger.

"Hey, Tysa?"

"Yeah?"

"You weren't in that story the Saint Shields told? I mean your ancestors."

"…No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…why?" Kai shook his head. In the past, he was a guardian of the goddess of peace, who's opposite was chaos. Maybe Tysa was peace in this time, and Chaos was…chaos.

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure." _Anything…_

"We'll always be friends. Right?" Kai gulped a bit.

"Right."

Mr. Dickenson read the two letters in his office over and over again, worried. One of them was from Hitoshi, demanding that the Bladebreakers get to China immediately. The other one was from team BEGA, asking that they would battle the winning team of the tournament, either the Bladebreakers or the Saint Shields. Mr. Dickenson stared at both of the letters, unnerved. He would have to call the Bladebreakers immediately.

* * *

Wa ha ha. Me, being the semi-evil goddess, decided to keep delaying Hitoshi's flights to the point of insanity, so now the Bladebreakers will have to come instead. And for those who worry, Tysa's ok (before I get any messages saying: Sakura Mizuki, how could you let Tysa get injured? takes out a bat Hiyah!) yeah...those messages scare me a bit... 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29! Yay! Go me! and Btw Ruby, don't even think about it!

* * *

Chapter 29: A Slight Miscalculation

"I wonder why your brother wants us to go to China so fast." Max wondered aloud. The Ty-wins (that what my friend calls them. She obviously has a diluted mind, but I'll use that when I'm referring to the both of them) shrugged.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Hitoshi in years." Tysa realized.

"I haven't been to China in months." Ray admitted. Tysa looked out the window with interest. She also hadn't been on a plane that often as well. This was her second plane ride in the last few years, but she liked looking out the window. She liked lofty places for some reason…

"Hey, Tysa?" Hilary asked her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you yesterday morning?"

"Uh…" Tysa gulped. She had planned to go home ASAP after her encounter with Chaos, but she stayed with Kai a bit longer than expected. "I was…training! Yeah! Early morning training!" Hilary looked at Tysa suspiciously, but let it got, at least to the others.

"Was that _all_ you were doing?" she whispered.

"Uh…yeah." Tysa whispered back, praying Hilary would forget about it quickly. For once (for once!) her prayers were answered (don't get used to it), because the plane started making these weird bumps in the sky, as if out of control.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, gripping onto his seat. Kai quickly ran up to the front of the plane.

"There's no driver!" he announced.

"You're kidding!" Max exclaimed. Kenny quickly started typing on his laptop.

"I can't get control of the plane! There's some sort of firewall!"

"Get rid of it, Kenny!" Hilary cried. Tysa ran past Hilary and ran to the front of the plane where Kai was. She sat in the pilot's seat and gripped the steering.

"You've flown a plane before, sis!"

"Are you kidding! I have no idea what I'm doing!" (easy come, easy go…)

"Kenny! Get rid of that firewall fast!" Max said, as the plane started to tilt downwards (you're starting to skim, hoping for a happy ending to this, aren't you?). Tysa gripped the steering tighter and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

_This plane is _not_ going to crash. I'm not going to let that happen!_ Tysa opened her now silver eyes slowly and a silver light flashed from the plane. Next thing anyone knew, the plane landed peacefully in a snow-covered area where it was snowing. We'll give them a few minutes to breathe (heck, _I_ need a few minutes to breathe).

Alright, I think they (and me) are fine now.

"What…the heck happened?" Tyson asked.

"Who cares! We're alive!" Hilary cried, still gripping her seat. Tysa sighed out of relief. At least they were alive. The Bladebreakers slowly walked out the plane with some of the planes emergency jackets.

"Why is it snowing in China?" Tyson asked.

"Because this isn't China, Tyson." Kai told him with a dark look in his eyes. Tysa gulped to herself. Both her and Kai saw the map. They were in a snowy tundra in Russia, like the Sahara with lower temperatures in water (where would you rather be?). Not a good start. And to top it off, Kenny also realized that the communication system was busted.

"We can't just stand still, you guys." Ray said. "We have to start walking." Everyone nodded and started walking away from the plane. After a few moments of walking, Tysa started to feel very weak.

"Are you ok, Tysa?" Ray asked when he noticed she was starting to fall behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ray. Really." Ray gave her a questionable look, but turned back around. When Tysa was positive no one was looking, she started silently panting again.

_Did my wounds from Chaos re-open? Did I use too much energy saving the plane?…or both?_ Tysa could feel her shoulders slump more and more, trying to force her to collapse. She had been close to doing so, but she forced herself awake.

_I…I have to stay…awake…_Tysa thought as she collapsed in the snow.

"Hey, you guys? Where's Tysa?" Kenny asked. When there was no answer, they started looking around the area. Tysa was nowhere to be found.

"We have to go back!" Tyson yelled.

"And get lost ourselves?" Kai asked back.

"Don't you care! She wasn't feeling well in the first place!"

"Caring doesn't mean you have to be stupid about it!"

"Who's being stupid!"

"You guys, stop arguing!" Hilary tried to console the two. Kai turned around from Tyson.

"I'm going back for my sister." Tyson said darkly.

"Tyson, Kai's got a point." Ray told him.

"Yeah. Get a grip. Tysa wouldn't want you getting lost for her sake. She'd probably come out of nowhere and kill you." Max said, trying to lift up the mood.

"Yeah." Tyson sighed. "You're right. I just…"

"We'll find her as soon as we get to the nearest town, Tyson." Kai said suddenly as he started walking. Tyson nodded to himself in silent agreement, and everyone started following Kai.

* * *

Yeah, I can hear the people yelling at me now...: You let Tysa get lost! How could you! and etc. And I also had a thought to end the series here, but it was quickly dismissised. Bet you're grateful. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	30. Chapter 30

Still don't own Beyblade. Isn't that nice? And let's read what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 30: Befriending

_"Judy!" A Chinese girl at the airport called over a blonde girl. The two friends greeted each other after years._

_"When did you move to Japan?" Judy asked._

_"A few months ago. I'm completely settled in!"_

_"Trip on any guys yet?"_

_"That's not funny."_

_"Yes it was. Admit it. That guy even wanted your phone number after a while."_

_"Shut up. How are you and Dracy doing?" Judy smiled and took out a sparkly gold pendant._

Tysa felt around her surroundings. It was soft, but not the softness of freezing snow, but of a warm bed.

"You're alive?" a voice asked. Tysa opened her eyes and saw a red-haired boy sitting to the side of her.

"Where am I—"

"Shh!" the guy motioned for her to be quiet. "Boris shouldn't find out about you. He doesn't like outsiders that much."

"Where am I?" Tysa asked quietly.

"Biovolt." The guy said simply. Tysa got up with a start.

"Biovolt!" she whispered harshly. Then, her body felt a surge of pain, forcing her back down. The guy looked at her questionably.

"You're not Tyson, right?" he asked. Tysa nodded.

"I'm his twin sister. Tysa."

"Tysa, huh? Part of the Bladebreakers?"

"Yes." That made Tysa remember about her beyblade. She felt around her person. When there was no bump of a beyblade, she started to panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tysa then grabbed his shirt collar angrily.

"Where's my Kairi?" she growled as she put on a menacing glare. The red-haired guy started to get scared.

"Hey, Tala!" a short guy with blackish hair entered the small room. "We analyzed that 'blade and—" Tysa moved her anger to the little guy.

"Where's my Kairi?" she repeated.

"T-Tala, who is this girl?" the little guy cried.

"She's the owner of that 'blade." Tala answered. "She's Tyson's twin sister." Then, two more boys entered: a really tall one with brown hair, and other one with grayish hair.

"Here's the beyblade, Tala!" the grayish haired one said, holding up a white and silver beyblade. "Huh?" he asked, confused, seeing one of his teammates getting held up by a person that looked like Tyson, but with long hair. "Ian? Are you getting beat up by—"

"Give me my Kairi." Tysa growled, holding the grayish hair one.

"Hey!" the tall one said. "Get off of—umph!" Tysa quickly punched the tall one, causing great fear in the other three.

"Give me my Kairi." Tysa repeated. Then, another surge of pain shot through her, causing her to collapse again.

"Tala, w-who is this person?" the gray haired one asked, fearful.

"That's Tyson's twin sister, Bryan." Tala answered rather calmly from what just happened. "I found her during that snowstorm."

"And you brought her here!" Ian asked. "What were you thinking!"

"That she would've died if I hadn't." Tala answered. "And, besides, I owe Tyson."

"But, Tala, s-she punched out _Spencer_!" Bryan said. "The strongest guys _here_ can't even do that!" Spencer groaned upon hearing his name.

"Nothing we can do about _that_, can we?" Tala retorted as he picked up Tysa. "Now, tell me what you found out about her…_Kairi._"

"Well, it doesn't have any bit-beasts in it at all, but…" Bryan looked at it. "It has a similar energy to one. It's like it _adapts_. It could be even more powerful than a bit-beast!"

"You're kidding!" Ian exclaimed. "More powerful than a _bit-beast_?"

"Yeah!" Bryan nodded excitedly. "Think about it! If we can make more of these-!"

"Enough."

"Tala!" Both Ian and Bryan looked at their leader.

"She needs to get better, and Boris can't know. You know he _especially _hates girls."

"But, Tala—"

"And that also means no experimenting on her beyblade. It's too fine tuned for that. Boris will get suspicious if we 'found' a perfectly fine beyblade." Tala's words sparked disinterest in Bryan's mind, and he instantly dropped the idea.

"But it would be cool though…" Bryan mused. He took a closer look at the sleeping girl. "And, you know, she's kind of cute. Maybe we can…"

"No, Bryan." Tala said firmly.

"Look, I haven't had feminine contact since my mother. At least I can…"

"No." Tala said even firmer. Bryan shrugged. Ian looked at Tysa as well.

"I wonder if she's a good beyblader?" Ian asked. Tysa let out a groan of an awakening person. She opened her eyes softly.

"Uh…here's your beyblade." Bryan held out the Kairi. Tysa took it warily.

"So, wait…you guys are…the Demolition Boys…right?" she asked.

"You're brother told you that, right?" Ian asked. Tysa nodded. She examined her beyblade.

"But who's this 'Boris' guy? I've never heard of him…" she asked while she was examining it.

"We didn't do anything _bad_ to your 'blade y'know…" Bryan said.

"Boris runs this place. From your reaction earlier, you apparently know what Biovolt is." Tala answered. Tysa nodded.

"The owner…is Voltaire. Kai's grandfather, right?" Tysa asked again, just for clairity.

"Urrrh, that no good Kai!" Bryan growled. "Just once I would want to get my hands on that weasel…"

"So, um…Tysa?" Ian asked. Tysa nodded as Ian asked his original question.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good." Tysa answered.

"Well, you must be for punching _Spencer_ out." Bryan looked pityingly at the still unconscious Spencer, then looked back to Tysa. "You do know that he's the strongest here, don't you?"

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't have punched him that hard. I would've left him _some_ pride." Tysa spat. Bryan was impressed that she was that tough, but he didn't show it.

"Where are you four!" a voice yelled from outside the room. The three conscious boys started to panic.

"Who is that—umph!" Tala quickly covered Tysa's mouth.

"That's Boris!" Tala whispered harshly. "We have to find somewhere to hide you!" Tysa looked around with her still head. This room was small, and there weren't many hiding places she could fit in.

"Tala! Bryan! Spencer! Ian!" Boris' angry voice sounded again.

"Take my beyblade!" Tysa whispered to Tala and held out her beyblade.

"What?" Tala asked.

"Take my beyblade!" Tysa said more firmly.

"You guys better not be hiding from me!" Boris yelled as he opened the door. "Huh?" The three conscious Demolition boys were just as confused as Boris was. "Why is Spencer sleeping?" Boris yelled. The D.B.'s didn't answer at first. They were still trying to figure out where Tysa suddenly went.

"Uh…Spencer accidentally charged into a wall!" Ian suddenly said. Boris looked at the boys suspiciously. They were acting normal enough…

"Fine then. You have training in a half hour." Boris said as he walked out the door. The three boys let out a sigh of relief. Then, the Kairi started wiggling in Tala's hidden hand. He looked at it confused as it released a flash of light, and Tysa appeared back in the bed, also confused.

"I still have no idea what happened…" she said. She looked at the other staring boys.

"And here we were hoping you would explain." Bryan said with sarcasm. Tysa glared at him and he glared back. It didn't last wrong though, because Tysa's glare was stronger. Bryan turned his face.

"Wow. You're the first person to beat Bryan's glare." Ian said with amazement.

"Guess I'm doing a lot of firsts aren't I?" Tysa said.

"Well, we better get to practice." Bryan said sharply. He started to drag Spencer out of the room. Ian sighed and followed, leaving Tala and Tysa.

"Try to stay quiet." Tala told her. Tysa turned into the side of the bed.

"Like I want to be the end of Boris' anger." Tysa said. Tala narrowed his eyes at her. It's like she couldn't be more proud. He sighed and pulled the blankets up to her neck, and walked out the door.

* * *

Well, isn't Tysa lucky? or unlucky? Reading this again, I'm not sure. Although I do feel sorry for the Demolition boys... 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	31. Chapter 31

Ah...yes. Now where did I leave the poor D.B.s? Oh yeah. Housing the (almost) incaratin of a devil, Tysa.

* * *

Chapter 31: Acting like Home 

"Tysa. Wake up."

"Don't wanna, Tally…"

"Didn't I say don't call me that?"

"S'rry. But I don't wanna get up."

"Well, you're going to if you want to eat."

"I'm up." Tysa sat up in her bed as soon as Tala said 'eat'. Tala sighed. It had been almost a week and Tysa seemed like she was at home.

"Well, here." Tala handed her some food and Tysa ate it heartily.

"Hey, Tala?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Tysa gave him one of her rare smiles. Tala blushed as Tysa resumed eating. He quickly gulped it down.

_She's only staying here until we can contact her brother._ Tala reminded himself. _She can't stay anyway. Boris is getting more and more suspicious._

"Practice is in fifteen minutes, boys!" Boris yelled from the hallway. Tala sighed.

"I'll come back later, ok?" Tala told her as he stood up. "Or any of the others. Oh, and Spencer's still scared of you." Over the past few days, Tysa had put the poor guy in a headlock, punched him in the face, and kicked him in the balls whenever he tried to regain his dignity. Spencer had then given up in fear of the smaller girl.

"Whoop dee do." Tysa said nonchalantly. Tala sighed. This girl was a handful in a way he was ok with. Spencer needed some humbleness anyway.

"Well, remember, Tysa." Tala said as he walked out the door. "Stay—"

"'Stay quiet and don't leave this room'. I know, Tala. Sheesh. You're like my brother."

"Well, don't forget it. Remember, Boris can't see a _girl_ here."

"Right, right." Tysa said as Tala closed the door. _Boris can't see a _girl _here, huh?_

"Man, Boris is pushing us to the limit." Bryan complained as the teammates walked down a hallway after the practice. "I wish Tysa could come with us. She could show him a thing or two." Over the last few days, Bryan had developed a lot of respect for the tomboy, not that he would tell her though.

"Yeah, then Boris could throw her out in the cold, and we'd never see her again." Ian reminded Bryan.

"Hey, I said 'I wish'." Bryan confirmed as they walked behind a group of the younger boys in a circle. "Hey, what's going on?" In the center of the younger boys was a beyblading ring where a white-silver 'blade was kicking some plastic and metal 'blade butt.

"Hey, that 'blade…" Ian realized. Tala realized it first.

"Move!" he commanded the younger boys. Seeing the top-ranked, the non-blading kids cleared out first. The inner part of the circle revealed a few boys taking on the white-silver 'blade at once, and the owner of that 'blade was wearing a blackish brown hat (not the cap the Ty-wins normally wear style wise) with a dark blue jacket and black shirt and pants. The owner looked particularly like a guy…

"Oh, hey you guys." The owner realized as Tala and the others came into view.

"It's you, right, Tysa?" Tala asked as the remaining boys cleared out as well.

"Yep. Congrats. You _don't_ get a prize."

"What are you doing out here?" Ian asked. Spencer was quiet, as he often was in front of his conqueror. "You know that if Boris catches you—"

"As a _girl_, Ian, I'm dead. As a _boy_, though, he could care less." Tysa told him. "He actually passed by a few times and congratulated me on my skill. He's not very perceptive, is he?"

"Well, not with a chest like that." Bryan commented. Tysa smirked.

"Isn't it convenient I'm a late bloomer?" She asked rhetorically, obviously proud of her flat chest.

"Define 'convenient'."

"Bryan!" Tala glared at him. Bryan shrugged and walked off. Spencer gave a respectful bow to Tysa and followed Bryan anxiously. Tala gave Ian a look that Tysa didn't see. Ian caught the drift and walked off, saying something about getting a nap.

"So, are they all scared of you like that?" Tysa asked slyly. Tala felt a blush but quickly repressed it.

"Well, now Spencer's scared of _you_…"

"Heh heh. Maybe I should stay and keep him under control for you."

"Spencer wouldn't like that."

"Spencer doesn't like me kicking his butt as much as Boris doesn't like girls. They both have to deal because they both can happen."

"And of course, Boris likes _cross-dressing_ girls."

"And he likes boys with girls names as well." Tala was surprised that Tysa knew about his name. Most people (including all the residents in this abbey) didn't know about it.

"You better not—"

"Tell anyone? Don't worry, _Tala_. You're secret's safe with me."

"Will you stop—"

"Finishing your sentences?" Tysa gave him a grin with her half neko-jin fangs showing. Tala glared at her, only hoping she got the drift. Tysa gave him a half smile. "Don't worry, daddy. I'll be good." She teased. Tala started to get annoyed.

"Don't do that again." He said, trying to keep him blush down.

"Didn't cross my mind." Tysa told him. "Oh, um…Tala?"

"What?"

"Well, um…"

"What is it?"

"Uh…is there anyplace I can take a shower?"

Tala blushed as he kept guard for the showering girl in the dead of night. He didn't understand why he was doing all this for her. Had he gotten soft?

"Hey, Tala, what's wrong? You sound anxious." Tysa said clearly.

"Maybe it's because there's a naked girl taking a shower with no curtain behind me!" Tala growled in response as he fought the urge to turn around.

"Well, maybe if you actually _get_ a curtain, part of the problem would be solved.

"Well, since there's all _males_ here, we never needed a curtain!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, have you ever considered insecure males?"

"Arrggh!" Tala growled as he crossed his arms. "There's no winning with you!"

"How funny." Tysa mused aloud. "That's what Kai always says." The memory of Kai crossed Tala's mind and so did an image of Tysa and Kai that made Tala jealous for some reason.

"Hey, Tysa?"

"Yeah?"

"How well do you know Kai?"

"How well does anyone know Kai?" Tysa sighed. "Who knows what goes on in that little thing in his head that he calls a mind." Tala had to nod in agreement.

"If he has a mind." He added without thinking. He heard Tysa chuckle behind him.

"How true." There was an understanding silence between them. "Hey, Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any towels here?" Her question was answered by silence, then the rustling of someone taking of their shirt.

"Here." Tala told her without looking as he handed her his shirt. "Use this to dry off, then put back on your clothes."

"Ok…Tala?"

"What now?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The same question Tala had been wondering at the beginning.

"I told you before." Tala said. "I owe your brother."

"If this was just about owing him, you wouldn't have let me take a shower and what not." Tala flinched a bit, realizing this was true.

"Hurry up." He said suddenly. "I can't stand here without a shirt all day."

"Of course, Tally." Tysa said warmly.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

For some more clairity, Tysa isn't interested in Tala at all and Tala just has a friendly crush from the exposure to Tysa. Just letting you know. And, I'll be gone for two weeks in about a week, and right now, I'm obsessed with reading an Inuyasha fanfic, so I probably won't work on many of my own fanfictions. (it's a miracle I remembered to post this one up). 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	32. Chapter 32

the...um..._site_ apologizes for not having this up sooner. I couldn't upload anything at all! So, in my boredom, I wrote this and the next two chapters which I am posting up the day before I leave for two weeks (school's out y'know!). Sob sob, cry cry, now read.

And i still don't own Beyblade!

* * *

Chapter 32: The Supposed Rescue 

The Bladebreakers (minus Tysa of course) had managed to find a local village a few days ago, and had been thinking nonstop on how to find Tysa.

"Dammit, Hitoshi…" Tyson growled as he hung up the payphone in the inn's lobby. "Cell phones are so people can talk to you, not so you can ignore them!" The rest of them had grim faces at a nearby table. Tyson never—if not rarely—cursed, and they had no clue where Tysa was. When the storm cleared up two days ago, the local police (if that's what they're called in Russia. Being I don't live in Russia, I wouldn't know) had searched the now clear tundra for Tysa, but she wasn't there. Just her yellow and red hat was found. That just made Tyson even more frustrated. He stormed back to the table, pulled a chair, and sat in it. No words were spoken at the table. What could they say: Don't worry, Tyson. Even though there's little hope of finding your twin sister in a frozen Russian tundra, she'll be ok.

Yeah. That would work.

Their thinking was partially interrupted by the jingling of bells that meant someone was coming through the door. The rest of the Bladebreakers didn't pay attention to the arrival, but Kai quickly realized who it was.

"Hide!" he hissed, forcing everyone underneath the table.

"Kai, what's the big—"

"Shh!" Kai whispered harshly, cutting of Tyson. The Bladebreakers looked and gasped. Boris had walked straight to the bar at the other side of the lobby.

"Give me the usual, Fodor." He said as he sat down. The bartender quickly made a drink and gave it to Boris.

"So, how's business, Boris?" Fodor asked, obviously unaware on what Boris was _actually_ doing to the poor kids.

"Actually, there's a new blader in our abbey." He answered. The Bladebreakers paid attention to that comment. It could mean more trouble for them.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Actually, I don't really know." Boris realized. "But he's skilled. Although his blade is kind of weird—white and silver."

"Tysa!" the Bladebreakers whispered. This wasn't good from their point of view. Tysa must have disguised herself as a guy somehow.

"Are you thinking about him joining the local team?" Fodor asked.

"At the rate he's going, then, yes. It seems that my Demolition Boys have already acquainted themselves to him. This kid must have talent." The Bladebreakers became even more concerned with that statement. Tysa and the Demolition Boys? They weren't sure _who_ they should feel sorry for.

"What are we going to do you guys?" Hilary asked after they snuck out the inn.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna rescue my sister!" Tyson declared.

"But what if it isn't Tysa, Tyson?" Max asked (Generally levelheaded: Max, Kenny, Hilary. Generally non-level headed: Ray, Kai, Tyson).

"But what if it is, Max?" Ray asked back. "We can't leave her without checking." Kai just ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going, Kai?" Kenny asked.

"The abbey!" Kai called behind him.

"Wait up, Kai!" Tyson followed eagerly. Ray followed.

"Hey, you guys! Wait for me!" Max cried. Hilary and Kenny shared nervous glances, but followed.

Tysa was in sleep one minute, but was in annoyance the next. Someone had started to shake her, obviously trying to wake her up.

"G'way." Tysa groaned.

"Tysa!" Someone hissed.

"It's still night, Tal." Tysa groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What could be so--! Kai!"

"Who's 'Tal'?" Kai asked annoyed, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"What are you doing here?" Tysa asked, hoping for a change in subject. She couldn't start saying that was one of many nicknames for her savior.

"Rescuing you!" Kai hissed.

"From what?"

"From the Demolition Boys!"

"Tysa! There's intruders--!" Tala came in the room and immediately noticed Kai next to Tysa's bed the way Kai immediately noticed him. Tala's gaze immediately turned cold. "Hello, Kai."

"Hello, Tala."

"Uh…is this bad?" Tysa asked stupidly, breaking the tension.

"Your friends are here, Tysa." Tala turned to the only girl, his tone turned kinder. "Feel any better?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai growled.

"Kai!" Tysa hissed. "Tala…saved me."

"What?" Kai asked, in practical disbelief.

"During that snowstorm…" Tysa voice lowered a bit. "Tala found me and brought me here. He and the Demolition Boys have been keeping me hidden from Boris. Or, at least the fact I'm a female outsider." Kai turned to Tala with his eyes widened.

"You're kidding me." He said. Tala glared at him.

"If you're feeling better, Tysa, you should go." Tala told her, ignoring both Kai and his anger. Tysa gave him an unsure look, but pulled on Kai's arm, surprising him.

"Come on." Tysa said to Kai. "You're 'rescuing' me, right?"

Tyson's legs were starting to get sore. Sure, this was for his sister but…when did the abbey get attack dogs?

"Nice doggies! Nice doggies!" he cried as he ran around the abbey.

"Tyson!" Kai called from the window. "Stop acting stupid!"

"In his case he doesn't have to act." Tysa told him. Kai mentally nodded in agreement.

"So he's always this stupid?" Tala asked.

"You have no idea." Tysa answered.

"Heel, dogs! Heel!" Tyson cried.

"Well, I better go rescue him." Tysa said as she climbed down the window.

"You know we were actually here to rescue _you_, right?" Kai asked as he followed.

"From what?"

"Arrgh, you!" Kai looked up at the window. "Hey, Tala!"

"What?" Tala answered angrily as he walked to the window.

"Was she this smart-alecky to you?" Kai asked as he could feel Tysa's glare behind him. He would get hurt as soon as she got her hands on him…

"You have no idea." Tala answered casually. He could feel Tysa's glare as well. He would also get hurt if Tysa saw him again…

If.

"Hey, Tala!"

"What now?" Tala asked, feigning annoyance at his former teammate.

"……Thanks."

"Hmph. You're welcome, I guess." Tala said as he turned away from the window, but not before he took one last look at Tysa.

"So, you're saying I got _two_ dog bites…and you're perfectly fine!" Tyson said as Hilary put ice on his leg in the hotel. "See, that isn't fair! How come whenever _I_ do something good for you, I get the short end of the stick!"

"Because you're the unlucky twin." Tysa stated. Tyson gave his sister a meaningless glare, knowing that he could never beat his sister, and he was too happy she was ok to get mad anyway.

"Are you sure they didn't do anything to your beyblade?" Kenny asked as he examined the 'blade. Tysa shrugged.

"Bryan said they didn't do anything." _Bad, that is…_

"How can you trust him so quickly, Tysa?" Ray asked, not accusingly but curiously. Tysa looked at him.

"What reason would I have not to? Your experiences with them are your own. Not mine." She said. Just then, the phone started to ring in the hotel room. Hilary put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Are the Bladebreakers there?" Hitoshi's voice asked worriedly.

"Hitoshi!" Tyson yelled, getting up from his seat, forgetting he had dog bites. "Owuch!"

"Let me guess. That was Tyson, right?"

"Hey, Hitoshi."

"That's odd. If I didn't know better, I'd say that was my pain-in-the-butt sister…"

"Watch it. Or I might tell everyone what happened on June 17th."

"Did I say 'pain-in-the-butt'? I meant blackmailing…"

"Just keep piling the complements…"

"Hitoshi!" Tyson yelled angrily while tending to his injured leg. "Why didn't you contact us earlier when we called you!"

"Well, I kind of…never mind. Where are you guys?"

"Somewhere in Russia." Max answered.

"_Where_ in Russia?" Everyone looked at Kai. Kai rolled his eyes. Sometimes it didn't pay to be the only member that understood Russian.

"We're in Khabarovsk." He answered. (yes, that is actually a city in Russia. It's right above the tip of China. I got it off a CIA website. )(uh...that icon's supposed to be a smily face. Don't know where they got a square with letters in it from a circle...) Hitoshi let out an audible sigh of partial relief.

"Well, you guys aren't that far…Wait. How'd you end up in Russia?"

"No pilot. Don't want to talk about it." Was the unanimous answer.

"Well, I'll drive up to you. Don't move from Khabarovsk."

"Hey, Hitoshi…" Max asked. "Why do you need to meet us so quickly?" Hitoshi didn't answer for a while, so everyone thought he hung up.

"Something's coming…" he finally answered. "Something you can stop. But you need to see something in China. Now."

* * *

Ah, so they finally meet Hitoshi! Which is good because I'm aiming for at most 51 chapters. (fans who desperatly want to know the ending: Noooo!) and what's more, I even have the ending planned out. (fans: huh?) That's right. And I'm not telling anyone. (fans take out bats and other various things that can cause damage) uh...I'm gonna go now... 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	33. Chapter 33

Uh...yeah, I apparently don't know Tyson's and Tysa's dad's name, so now his name is Ty (isn't that original?). And I still don't own Beyblade. And a note for the weak minded like Tohru(see profile), this chapter contains a lot of stuff so if you get confused, you have a few of the following options: get a smart person to read this for you, look into help, or just deal and get confused for later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 33: Incarnate 

_"Hey, Ty…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do me a favor."_

_"What?"_

_"Put that damn book down." The sixteen-year-old girl complained. _

_"I thought you didn't even want to go to this date." Ty commented. As a dare their so-called "friends" made the two teens go on a date._

_"I don't. But the least you can do is pay attention to me when I'm talking, instead of drawing in that damn archery book!"_

_"It's _archeology._ I'm going to study gods."_

_"Really?" The girl looked over into his book. Dragons, lions, fishes, and all sorts of other animals were drawn in the book. "Hey, Ty…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you believe the gods can…incarnate into humans?"_

"So, what did you want us to see, Hitoshi?" Tyson asked as they were riding in Hitoshi's pick-up truck. After a long while of getting directions mixed up, they were finally in China.

"Dad and I saw these ruins…that I think almost every 'blader has to see. Especially you five." Hitoshi answered.

"Is Dad gonna be there?" Tysa asked.

"No. He said he had something to take care of." Hitoshi answered, partially wincing at hearing his sister's voice. Humiliating childhood memories came rushing back to him as soon as he heard her voice. Considering the eight-year difference between him and his sister, no one would guess he had received eight-ten scars from her (two had healed).

"Dad's never there." Tyson pouted.

"So, Hitoshi…" Ray asked. "What's coming?" Hitoshi was quiet for a while, like he was on the phone.

"You'll find out soon. But answer me this: Did those…Saint Shields tell you that you're _descendents _of the gods?"

"Yeah." Max answered. "Isn't it cool?" Hitoshi was quiet for another while.

"And what about you, Tysa? Did they say anything about you?"

"No. Why would they? I don't even have a bit-beast."

"But you have a bey-spirit."

"Yeah…" Tysa answered as they pulled up to a cavern. Hitoshi started to get out the truck.

"Hilary, Kenny, you two have to stay here, ok?" he said as everyone started to get off.

"Why can't they come, Hitoshi?" Tysa asked.

"Yeah. All we're doing is looking at some old pictures of dead things." Tyson added.

"You won't think so after you see them…" Hitoshi said. He led them to an unlit room in the cavern. The only thing visible was some sort of circular indent on the cavern wall. The Kairi in Tysa's pocket started to move.

"Hey—you—stop—moving!" Tysa grunted as the Kairi kept pulling towards the indent.

"Uh…shouldn't we ask _how_ it's moving?" Ray asked. (that's one of the most intellectual questions I wrote in this entire series…)

"Let it go, Tysa!" Hitoshi commanded. Tysa looked at Hitoshi with an "are you insane" look, but took the Kairi out. As soon as she did, the Kairi rushed towards the indent and fit perfectly with the front facing them. A white light illuminated the room, and the cavern became more visible. The Bladebreakers gasped with shock.

"T-This picture…" Max exclaimed as he rushed towards one of the walls. "It's Trygle!"

"And this one over here!" Ray ran to a different one of the walls. "It's Galeon!" The walls had pictures of the different bit-beast all over the room. Kai was amazed to see some of the Demolition Boys bit-beasts.

"Hey, guys…you might want to look at the ceiling…" Tyson gaped. On the ceiling were the BEGA bit beasts.

"They're the second highest-ranked set of gods." Hitoshi told them.

"Wait, the _second_ highest-ranked?" Kai asked for clarity. Hitoshi was silent for a while, started pondering, then laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Max asked.

"I'm sorry, but…didn't you ever wonder why you four first became a team?" Hitoshi asked. "In truth, all the sets of bit-beast have some similarities, whereas you four have none. If you hadn't become a team—or friends—you probably would've never spoken to each other at all." The Bladebreakers were silent for a while as they realized it was true. "Something lured you four to become a team." He pointed to where the Kairi was safely indented. Their own four bit-beasts where around it, almost like a shield. Then they realized it. It was Tysa.

"B-but, I didn't even know them before!" Tysa exclaimed. "How could _I_ lure them if I wasn't even there?"

"Our mother was an only child. Our grandmother was an only child. Every female on our mother side is an only child, except Tysa, who's also a twin. You were all lured to Tyson because he was the closest guardian to Tysa."

"But, what does Tysa have to do with why we became a team?" Max asked (so many questions…my brain hurts trying to think up answers. I almost can't wait for this series to end…)

"It's because everyone who holds a bit-beast now aren't just the descendants of the gods." Hitoshi answered. "They are their human incarnations. After the Peace and Chaos became one human, the gods incarnated themselves as humans to live and protect the girl. As Kana grew older, she passed her power onto their descendant and so forth. The gods knew that as humans, their power would grow weaker with each blood-line. So, they planned that when the time came, they would reincarnate into their own blood-line, and protect Kana's heir during the battle ahead. Their battle power, although, would be contained in a small container. In other words, because I bet Tyson got lost…" Tyson pouted. His family lived to make him seem like an idiot. "You're power is in both your bit-beasts and yourselves--although you can probably only do simple things—to battle against the Hún Dún. That's why your beyblades damage them." For some reason, everything made and didn't make sense at the same time. Then, Tysa started laughing.

"Wait…so you're saying that _I_ am the heir of Kana?" she laughed.

"This is kind of serious, Tysa." Ray told her. Tysa still laughed.

"I know, but…it's just too funny!" Tysa said. Hitoshi's eyes turned dark.

"Tell me, Tysa. Is there a girl who looks like you?" Tysa stopped laughing. "She has powers that you can't explain…she has everything you have…maybe a personality change…" Tysa was dead silent. She gave a dark look to her older brother.

"So what if there is?" Tysa asked gravely, reminded of her defeat.

"She's not just your look-a-like, Tysa. She _is_ you. She is Chaos and you are Peace. Now that you two are separated, the Hún Dún will target both of you to obtain their ultimate goal: covering the world in darkness. When you think about it, it's not really that funny. Destiny has chosen you to stop it." Tysa glared at her brother.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in destiny." Tysa muttered and ran out the cavern.

"Hey, Tysa, what's—" Hilary started to ask, but Tysa ran past her with tears in her eyes.

_I want to forget everything, all of it! I'm no heiress or anything! I'm not Peace, or whatever! I'm Tysa! Just Tysa! That's all I am!_

The Bladebreakers looked at the exit of the cavern, but no one followed after Tysa. Behind them, the Kairi started to lose its glow.

* * *

Ah yes, denial. Plus my head hurts from a headache that I'm not sure where I got (not by reading this, mind you. I just posted it up). And even though I beat the game, I am again obsessed with Paper Mario and the Thousand Year door (yes, I have a Gamecube. You have a problem with a girl, yes, I am a girl, owning a Gamecube? And a PS2? And an XboX?) And, for the people out there who thought I was a guy, you obviously don't read the notes. What kind of _guy_ plays _softball_ and has the pen name _Sakura Mizuki_? (that was a rhetorical question. I really don't want an answer to it) And I'm fwee, fwee at last from that horrible prison of school (the fwee was intentional). So that means I have more time to write fanfics. Or more time to slack off. You can choose. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	34. Chapter 34

ok, starting now, there'll be no posts for two weeks. So this will have to last you just two weeks because I already finished the next chapter (I need more things to do...)

* * *

Chapter 34: Destiny 

That night, the Bladebreakers stayed in a hotel. Tysa still didn't come back. Pretty soon it had started to rain and the Bladebreakers looked out the windows. They hadn't told Hilary and Kenny about the cavern, and weren't planning to. The news of their destiny plus the rain made their spirits more depressed. The discreetly dimming Kairi sat on a table, not making any motions at all. Soon, Ray stood up and moved towards the door. No one said anything or stopped him. They were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they didn't notice the Kairi had gone as well.

Tysa was grateful for the rain. For once, the rain could hide her tears. When it got harder, her wings came out and started to shield her, for her hat had fallen off a while back.

"Go away." Tysa sobbed to them. "I don't want this, or any of it. I just want to be me." The wings didn't budge. As if sensing her sadness, the end of one of the wings lightly touched Tysa's ear. Tysa buried her face in her legs even more.

"Go away." She sobbed again. She didn't want anyone's pity. She never did. When her mom died, she had convinced herself that she was no longer the same person she was, and became Tysa. She became alone and accepted it. She was supposed to be alone.

"Mizuki…" a light voice called. Tysa looked up. There was no one there expect the moon. She put her face back in her legs.

"Stupid Kairi. Stupid wings. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She whimpered.

"Tysa." A soft voice behind her called. Tysa didn't look up.

"Go away." She sniffed. "Please…". She was answered by the rain around her suddenly stopping. An umbrella was being place over her. Tysa looked to the side of her and saw compassionate brown eyes.

"Tysa." Ray said softly. Tysa felt more tears come to her and she reburied her face.

"Please, Ray. Just…go away." She sobbed. Ray stayed put.

"Are you really so sad you don't even want to see me?" he asked. Tysa didn't answer.

"You must think I'm a total mess." She sniffed. Ray shook his head.

"I could never think that about you." He answered as he brushed some of Tysa's long hair behind her ears, giving him a better view of her face.

"But I am." She sniffled again. "I can't do anything right. Look at me. I can't even get you to go away." Ray chuckled a bit. "I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry, Tysa." He said, although he did think that was funny. Tysa cast a look at her still visible wings.

"And these ugly things are a part of me and I _still_ can't get them to leave." She groaned.

"Your wings aren't ugly." Ray touched one of them and it gave a faint glow. "They're beautiful."

"You don't have them." Tysa put her face back in her legs. "You weren't chosen as the matter to tip the scale. You don't have an annoying counterpart."

"You're right." Ray agreed. "What I do have is a best friend who's so depressed I can't do anything about it and it kills me." That surprised Tysa. She remembered back to a thought from a while ago, that the Bladebreakers had become her only friends. Tysa mentally shook her head.

"If you all didn't become a team, you wouldn't have said that." She sobbed. "It was destiny that we became friends, and I…I don't want destiny."

"It wasn't destiny for us to become a team, Tysa." Ray told her. "But, one way or another, we would've met—the both of us." That also surprised Tysa. Did Ray really think that much of her? "So, I'm going to stay here until you feel better. Ok?" Tysa looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"That might be a while." She sniffed. "Tell me when the rain ends." Ray gave her a gentle smile and kissed her forehead, as a way to comfort his best friend. But soon, he started kissing away the tears that were falling from her eyes and then moved to her mouth. Then, Ray realized what he was doing and separated. The rain was the only noise between them.

"Here." Ray took something out of his pocket. "You left this." He held out the Kairi to her. Tysa took it and looked at it.

"Tysa and Tyson…" she murmured. "They aren't our real names."

"Huh?" Ray asked, confused.

"After mother died…our actual names reminded us too much of her…because she gave them to us. So, we used our middle names, and got Tysa and Tyson. Soon, they pretty much became our real names, because everyone called us that." Tysa explained. She smiled at Ray. "Even the hospital thought they made a mistake on our birth certificates." Ray couldn't help smiling as well. Tysa stood up and Ray stood up as well. Tysa still smiled at Ray.

"Mizuki…" Tysa smiled. "is my real name. But don't call me that in public. Everyone thinks I'm Tysa." Ray smiled and they walked towards the hotel.

"Wait, so what's your brother's real name?" Ray asked, holding the umbrella over the both of them. Tysa grinned.

"Why don't you ask him. See if he can actually remember. I had to. Why should the youngest of my idiot brothers have the easy road?" she asked. Ray smiled and sighed. Tysa seemed back to normal. (about eighty somethin' more words to reach normal quota. 81)

"You know, Ray?"

"Yes?"

"I remember Mom always saying how she ran from destiny, but it kept following her. I think I'm doing the same thing. I think I lucked out though. Mom had an annoying conscience. I have an annoying fourteen-year-old Chinese male. Wait, on second thought…no on third thought, I did luck out."

"How?" Ray asked. Tysa smirked.

"I can actually hit you." Ray widened his eyes as he turned back to in front of him.

"Remind me to leave you depressed next time." He said. Tysa laughed.

"Well, I might remember you always cheer me up, and I'll only hit you once."

"That's reassuring…"

"Isn't it?" Tysa smiled. "Yep, it's my…_destiny_ to be a violent, temperamental, humorous, happy, beyblading, martial artist that cross dresses." Ray laughed.

"What a description you have there." He said.

"Yep. I'm just special." Soon, the rain started to clear up, revealing the bright moon.

Toki limped out of the destroyed base. Toki wasn't in a good mood, considering that Chaos had just destroyed a considerable amount of the base, with no remorse. Just when Toki thought things couldn't be worse, Ciro was walking in with his dragon carrying and unconscious Manasa.

"What happened to her?" Toki asked, more out of curiosity than concerned. Ciro looked at Toki, then the base, then back to Toki.

"What happened to the base?" he asked.

"Chaos." Toki growled. Ciro's eyes bulged.

"Tell me you mean the concept." He pleaded.

"She lives, Ciro." Manasa groaned, waking up. "I saw her. She's powerful."

"Great." Ciro groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. "Now we have _two_ of the brats to deal with. Karsen obviously is missing some brains in his head to try to make Chaos on our side…"

"Not that it matters. Chaos destroyed Karsen and the machine as well." Toki told them.

"Tell me you're kidding me." Ciro said. "Now there's no way to put Chaos and Peace back together!"

"What are you talking about, Ciro?" Toki asked, eyes glaring from behind the hood.

"When Karsen made that machine, he made three tanks. One for Chaos, one for Peace, and the other for two combined, so that, if needed, he could put the two back together. With that machine gone, they'll be separate forever!" Ciro told them.

"So?" Manasa groaned. "What's so bad about that?"

"Chaos is an extension!" Ciro growled. "If she doesn't get energy from the main host or go back together with Peace, she'll disappear! And if a part of Peace disappears, so will Peace itself!"

"So?" Manasa asked.

"Don't be so foolish!" Toki yelled. "It they both disappear, this world will be in a permanent calamity, and there'll be nothing to stop it!"

* * *

for those who don't know what calamity means, it means the exact opposite of calm. When I first saw this word I actually thought it meant calm. Guess it shows how smart I am. Megatokyo rulz! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	35. Chapter 35

I'm back! Yay! I missed my nice computer hugs apple computer. And, surprisingly, I got no angry reviews. I'm alive! (for now...). Oh, btw, my friend Miaka likes to make pictures based on this series. It was ok until she showed me this one pic that we wanted me to post on the wall where my friends pictures are (seeing that I can't draw...). Of course, I declined, but then she said that either I put that pic on the wall or she'll draw a more..."vivid" picture and force it on my wall. So three things happened. 1. That picture now haunts me when I enter my room. 2. I have nightmares almost every night. 3. I finally found a use for the masking tape left over from our move ten years ago. If you want to know what the pic was, I'll give you a message. If you want to talk to Miaka, she'll be in Hiken's closet...

* * *

Chapter 35: Remembering

The next day, Tyson decided to go for a walk. As he walked, he noted a river and no one was near. Tempted by the sound of water, he moved closer to the edge. He kneeled down and put his hand in the water. It felt nice and cool. If this wasn't a public place, Tyson would've jumped it already.

"There you are, Tyson!" Hilary exclaimed as she ran up to the boy. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really. Just…remembering."

"Remembering what? Your past life?" Hilary asked curiously. Tysa had filled her in earlier that day.

"No. I'm remembering nine years ago. When I almost drowned in that river…" Hilary sat down next to Tyson, urging him to continue. Tyson looked up at the sky.

"That day…Tysa and I were playing with her new ball. Then it fell in the river. I remember her crying over it, too…"

"Tysa _cried_?" Hilary asked.

"We were five and our mother was still alive, but that's a different story." Tyson explained. "All I could think about was having her stop crying, and that was by getting that ball. So I jumped in the river. Only after I hit the water, I remembered I couldn't swim…"

"That was genius." Hilary commented.

"I almost died, and all you can do is criticize?" Tyson retorted.

"Well, you're alive right? Now continue the story." Tyson sighed. It could be that she had been spending too much time with his sister, she really liked to hear the dumb mistakes in his life, or she was really into the story.

"So, naturally, I went under the water. Then, I heard sis cry even louder. All I could think about was having her stop crying. Then, next thing I knew, there was no more water in my body. I could _breathe_, but I was still under the water. Then, of course I started looking for the ball and I found it after a while. I didn't even notice how much time had passed because the next thing I knew, when I came out of the water, Mom and Dad started hugging me. Tysa started strangling me for making her worry. Mom and Dad had to pry her off my almost dead body…" Hilary giggled.

"See, look! You find my almost-death experiences funny!" Tyson yelled.

"Sorry." Hilary was quiet for a while. "You really care about your sister, don't you? To jump in that river although you couldn't swim…" Tyson shrugged.

"Ok, that, I admit, was stupid. But I do care for her. Believe me, underneath that hard exterior, she still cries to me."

"Guess sometimes knowing a person is different then _actually _knowing them." Hilary said.

"Sometimes, I think the same thing."

Kai shuffled through the Chinese streets. It was all kind of hard to absorb at one time, although Hitoshi did answer all the questions that he had wondered over the past one-two years. Kai never really did understand why he felt more complete when he was with the Bladebreakers, or why he felt perfectly complete when Tysa joined. He smirked to himself.

_So, I'm not only descended from Dranzer…I _am_ Dranzer. Minus the beak and wings and feathers, of course._

He could remember back to when he was younger, living with his still-alive parents. A mysterious fire started in their house and it most likely would've killed him and his parents. But, he could remember him _playing_ with it. As if it was a toy that we could change the direction of. Plus, it never _burned_ him.

_Was that a sign that I wasn't human—more or less? Or am I still not human?_

When no one was looking, he found an abandoned fire and put his hand in it. The fire licked his skin harmlessly. He removed his hand. Still no burns in sight. Then, he thought about Tysa. For some reason, she made him feel whole, but at the same time, more than one person. It felt weird yet good at the same time.

_It's as if…I want to be all these different things for her…but yet, I want to be me._ He thought as he continued walking. He was thinking about a lot for only 11:00…

Ray looked around his home country. Nothing seemed different about the area, but something was different. He was different. When he was younger, he always felt that there was something missing. The wind blowing in his face eased some of the incompleteness in him. He remembered when he was younger and was lost in the nearby forest. It started to get late and Ray had no idea where he was. Then, the wind started blowing and he was lured to follow the direction of it. Soon, he had found himself home.

_Did I do that? All those years ago…maybe I used the wind to bring me home_.

He also remembered that the Elder, Lee's grandfather, was there in front of him smiling warmly with a beyblade and the words: You have been chosen. Ray had never told Lee or Mariah about their grandfather's gift, and maybe it was better that he didn't. After all, how could he explain being lost and then using wind to bring him home? Might as well add that he met the Easter Bunny…(Gasp! There's no Easter Bunny! I think I need some consoling…with chocolate! No choco for fans!)

Ray had to wonder if he'd ever see his childhood the same way again. Then he remembered a little girl he used to play with. Her name was Mizuki—Tysa's actual name. He chuckled to himself. He thought she looked familiar when they first met (see end of Chap. 2). Then he sighed. Even though she was smiling again (more or less), he could tell she was still depressed. If only he could do something for her…

"Ray?"

Max looked at a wilting flower on the ground. He almost hated to see any plant dying. Now, he understood why. When he was younger, they had to grow lima beans in kindergarten class. As soon as Max had planted the bean, it started growing, scaring poor Max out of his wits.

_Ah ha…then I had to explain to Ms. Zyra how it grew so fast…and five-year-olds don't really make up good stories…_Max thought remembering that he had told his teacher that the bean just started growing. _Sometimes a lie's a better truth._ Max approached the wilting flower.

"Maybe I can help you." Max told it. He put his hands on the ground around it. After some deal of concentration, the flower started to live again. "There you go."

"Mommy, mommy!" a girl cried on the streets. "He made that flower bloom again!"

"That's nonsense, Mei Lin." The woman said as she pulled her daughter away. Max sighed out of relief. Thank goodness the woman did believe her daughter. He would have to be more careful.

"Max?" a familiar voice asked. Max turned around and gasped out of surprise.

"Mariam?" Max asked happily. "You look…different. In a good way." Mariam had taken out her ponytail and was wearing a blue skirt and a pale-pink short-sleeved shirt. Mariam blushed a bit.

"It's not a big deal." She said.

"So, what are you doing here in China?" Max asked.

"Well, I kind of live here…"

"Oh yeah."

"What were you doing with that plant?"

"Uh…" Max still hadn't thought of any answers to those types of questions.

"I could've sworn it was dead a minute ago…" Mariam looked at Max questioningly. Max shuddered under the pressure.

"Maybe you saw it wrong?" Max asked.

"No…it was definitely dead…"

_Oh, great…_

"Wait, did you…" Mariam gasped and stepped back out of shock. "Did you bring it back to—ummph!" Max quickly covered her mouth.

"Please don't say it out loud!" Max pleaded as he removed his hand. Mariam spat.

"Like they would've believed me."

"So, what are you doing in those clothes? I thought orange was more your taste." Mariam blushed again.

"So, I can't go out in regular clothes?" she asked.

"No, I didn't mean it offensively. You look really nice." Max told her. Mariam blushed again. "Are you ok? You've been turning red…"

"I'm fine!" Mariam snapped. She sighed, calming down. "Look, I don't know how you did what you did, but…let's talk somewhere else. An outdoor café's ok?"

* * *

Ok, while I was on my trip, I realized something. I would have to write a sequel to this. No matter how I end this (as I expiremented with many different endings) there would have to be a sequel. I thought I would tell you guys now before you're forced to hurt me when the series ends (my friends did...). So, there you go. Also, out of boredom, I realized I would have to write a prolouge and epilouge to the sequel as well. So, I wrote the prolouge to the sequel. I'm not gonna post it yet (seeing that I'm still working on the first series...), but if you really want to know, I can give it to you on a personal message. oh, and one of my friends wondered why I expected angry reviews. What I said was: "Hello! Have you seen them! Some of them have chainsaws! CHAINSAWS!" I don't have a good history with saws...(note that I never got injured by one, but it was pretty close...) 

_Mizuki Sakura._


	36. Chapter 36

Kagome's here! Not the IY Kagome, mind you, buy my friend Kagome (that's her nickname). She used to live here but then she moved to Germany (like 6000 miles from where I live). But she comes back every year to say hi and wat not. Me going over Ranma's house to see her. Oh, and Hiken found Miaka in his closet.

* * *

Chapter 36: Ache

_"The stars look so bright…"_

_"Uh huh…"_

_"Ty!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Didn't I say pay attention to me?"_

_"Uh…sorry."_

_"Oh, yeah? So…what did you want to tell me?" The boy gulped._

_"Uh…I…"_

"Mariah?" Ray asked as he turned around and saw the pink-haired girl.

"What are you doing here, Ray? The tournament's over?" Mariah asked.

"Oh, no. We're just taking a break before the final round."

"You're all here?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded. Mariah then hung her head down.

"Well…here." She took out a flyer. "There's going to be a festival and…" An idea came to Ray at that exact moment.

"Mariah!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the flyer. "You're a genius!"

"I am?" Mariah asked, confused. Instead of an answer, Ray just ran off. "Ok…"

Tysa walked around the streets of China. Everything was so new yet so different. She had gotten more control over her wings, so that she could float slightly without them, and so they couldn't just reveal themselves. She stopped walking when she heard two familiar voices. She hovered slightly so that she could look through a bush. Max and Mariam were sitting at a café and having a conversation. They seemed happy, even though Tysa couldn't hear what they were talking about. Tysa smiled to herself and continued to walk.

"Tysa." Upon hearing the familiar voice, Tysa turned around and met Ray's eyes.

"Oh, hey, Ray. What's up?" she asked.

"Well…uh…" Tysa noticed he was slightly blushing as he moved his hands behind his back. "There's a festival coming up, and uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go…"

A festival? Tysa hadn't been to a Chinese festival in years, mainly because of her mother's death.

"Sure. A festival sounds fun." Tysa said, smiling.

"Well, Tysa…"

"Yeah?" Tysa noticed that Ray blushed a bit more.

"I was…thinking we could go…together? Just the two of us?" Tysa was a little surprised and showed it by widening her eyes a bit. Her and Ray? Together? On a date? She had never been asked out before…not counting that time during her training though. Tysa mentally gulped as she felt slight warmth on her cheeks.

"Uh…sure, Ray. I guess it would be ok…"

"Great!" Ray exclaimed as his face lit up. "I'll see you later, Tysa!"

"Um…bye." Tysa waved as he ran off (isn't he energetic today?). Tysa made a small smile as she continued to walk. Her happy walk was soon cut off by hands pulling her into the bushes.

"Oy!" Tysa yelled. "I know 48 ways to—"

"Tysa!" Hilary hissed.

"Oh, hey, Hilary. Why are we in a plant?"

"To avoid eavesdroppers."

"Who would eavesdrop on a plant?"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"No. I want to understand four sentences ago…"

"That's not the point!"

"There's a point?"

"Of course!"

"My head hurts."

"Ah, nevermind." Hilary said shaking her head.

"Can we at least get out the bush? It's itchy."

A few senseless conversations later…

"So…"

"So?"

"I saw the flyer."

"What flyer?" Tysa asked as she looked at her friend as they walked.

"For the festival." Hilary answered in a sing-song voice. Tysa blushed, embarrassed.

"Y-you-you h-h-heard R-Ray a-ask me a-ask me…"

"You done stuttering?" Tysa answered with silence. "Yeah, I heard. I think it's good. You two would make a great couple."

"I-I don't have time for b-b-boyfriends."

"Oh?"

"Right. I want to accomplish my dreams on my own. I don't want anyone supporting me."

"You almost sound like a female version of Kai…" Hilary muttered.

"Huh?" Tysa asked.

"Oh, sorry, Tysa. I could never think that of you!"

"Think _what_ of me?" Tysa asked, putting on a suspicious look.

"Uh…nothing. So, have you been asked out before?" Hilary asked. Tysa's eye twitched as a horrible childhood memory came to her. Hilary took the hint. "Don't want to talk about it?"

"What was your first clue?" Tysa growled, putting her hands in her pockets.

"So, what's wrong with Ray?"

"Huh?"

"You can't see him as a boyfriend? He doesn't seem to mind giving you space."

"Well…I…there could be…there could be another guy I like."

Kai walked through an alley, but stopped when he heard two familiar female voices.

"Really?" asked a surprised female. That sounded like Hilary.

"Yeah." Answered the other. That was a voice Kai could recognize any day. Tysa and Hilary were talking about something on the corner of the alley. He put his back against the wall, eager to hear the conversation. He shouldn't eavesdrop, but he did hear his name earlier.

"So, who is he?" asked Hilary.

"Huh?"

"That other guy you like. Sheesh. You lose conversations so quickly. I mean, there's Ray and who else?" Kai's heart pounded as his back straightened. Who else did Tysa like? He gulped. His brain was screaming for him to run, but his heart told him to stay. What if he was that other guy? He bit his lip.

_Come on, Tysa! Say something!_ He mentally yelled.

"Well…I…" Tysa started. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Actually, you might think it's kind of silly. Or stupid."

"Tysa, with twins only _one_ twin gets stupidity. Thankfully, it isn't you. I don't know which would be worse. A smart Tyson or a stupid you." Hilary told her friend. "Now, come on. It's not that bad, right?"

"Uh…how about I just tell you about him? And you can guess."

"You'll tell me if I get it right?"

"Maybe."

"Tysa!"

"Well, it's hard to describe him!"

_Hard to describe?_ Kai thought. _Who could that be?_

_Maybe me…_

_So I'm competing with Ray? For a girl? Never thought a day like this would come…_

"Well, hey, how about you just concentrate on your date?" Hilary offered. Kai's ears livened up.

_Date?_ Kai thought. _With who? Wait, if it's that damn…_

"Well, me and Ray are already friends, Hilary. It kind of feels weird to call it a date…"

_Of course._ Kai thought as he silently banged his head against the wall. _This is not a good day._ He resisted all his urges to turn around and look at Tysa. Especially with Hilary there.

"Well, I better go, Tysa." Hilary said. "I want to turn in early today. I don't see how you slept peacefully with your brother's snoring."

"I'm used to it. After all, we've been together since the womb. He was probably snoring then, too." Tysa laughed. "I'm going to stay here for a while. Bye."

"Bye, Tysa." Kai then heard Hilary's footsteps leave. He dared a peek around the alley. Tysa started to walk towards him. His back turned rigid.

"Hear anything good, Kai?" Tysa asked as she walked past him. Kai gulped.

"You knew?" he asked.

"I guessed." Tysa replied. "After all, we're in an alley. There's a 80 chance of you being here."

"So…who is the other guy?" Kai asked out of curiosity. Tysa was silent for a while. She looked at him, but Kai didn't even pay attention to that. He moved up, spun her so she faced him, and kissed her. Tysa felt dizzy as her eyes lowered. How could such short things feel like forever? When Kai's mouth left hers, she let her head cradle in his hand for a while, unable to think straight. She stared vacantly into his earnest gray eyes.

"Kai…" she whispered.

"Tysa…" he said at the same tone. "Do you like me? Even a little bit?"

"Kai…" Tysa said again. Kai pinned Tysa against the alley wall. At first, Tysa thought he was going to kiss her.

"If you like Ray more then…that's ok. But it won't change what I think about you." Kai said softly. He then walked off.

"Kai!" Kai looked behind him and saw Tysa looking at him. "You promised that we'd stay friends." Kai looked at her, then started walking again.

"…I'm not sure I'll be able to stand being just your friend."

* * *

Poor, poor Tysa. Wat now you ask? Well...I don't know. In fact, I have no idea what I'm going to do until the ending. Guess I have to add that battle with the Saint shields, I have to write that festival, oy there's a lot on my list. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	37. Chapter 37

Ok, now I work from like, ten to five, so I'l only be able to work on these things from morning and night. So I won't update as fast. Maybe. Oh, and because of the ending, I'm going to make a KaixTysa fic. Although, I have to make sure my fans will read it. So, just add in the review if you think it's a good idea. (I might call it Sinful Perfection. No, it's not Mature) and I still don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 37: Friends 

At about the afternoon, Ray opened the darkened hotel room, expecting to find it empty. Instead, he found Tysa laying on the bed with her eyes closed, muttering to herself.

"Tysa?" he asked. Tysa opened her eyes and turned towards Ray.

"Oh…hi, Ray." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, sitting on the foot of the bed. Tysa was quiet for a while, then sat up to look Ray in the face.

"Have you ever made a mistake you didn't realize until too late?" she asked. Ray blinked at her, then nodded.

"I think it started when I left the White Tiger team." He told her. "I was amazed when I saw each of the Bladebreakers powers, so I joined the team. When I came back to China, Lee and everyone were calling me a traitor. That's when I felt I made a mistake I couldn't fix. Especially when I lost Driger." Tysa was silent. "To be honest, Mariah actually snapped me out of the shock of losing my bit-beast. Tyson made me realize I didn't need one to be part of the Bladebreakers." Tysa nodded giving Ray a small smile. "So, my mistake wasn't as big as I thought it was. After all, I met you. So, what happened?" Tysa looked like she would say something, but then looked at her feet. "Pretty bad?"

_Not really, besides the fact I may have lost one of my few friends… _Tysa thought. Then she looked up to Ray.

"Why…why did you ask me out to the festival?" she asked. Ray blinked again. Then he gave her a small smile.

"Because I think you're the most amazing girl I ever met." There was another silence between the two, not that any more words could be said.

Kai kicked a rock as he continued to walk down an alley.

_Why did I even say that to her?_ He thought guiltily. _What was I expecting, her to run up and says she likes me more? Then maybe I would say I don't need to breathe…_ Kai let out a sigh. He felt Dranzer in his pocket. He took out the 'blade.

"Not even beyblading would make me feel better this time, Dranzer." He said. "Not when it feels like my entire world is burning into ashes." His heart clenched tightly inside of him. He felt a sympathetic face in the back of his mind. "Dranzer…this may be the first time I think me leaving the Bladebreakers would be the best…for them. I…can't be around Tysa anymore. I can't…" he clenched the 'blade tightly.

"You idiot!" Kai then felt something very heavy hit him on the back of his head. "I've been looking all over for you, I find you, and then I hear you say you're leaving!" Kai then looked wide-eyed at his attacker from his spot on the ground.

"T-Tysa—what are you—"

"You are not leaving the Bladebreakers, understand! I don't care if I have to drag you back with a leash and collar every time you try, you ARE NOT leaving!" Tysa yelled. "Do you understand!" Kai nervously nodded, too afraid of the panting girl to disagree. "Good. I'm too tired…" Tysa then sat down next to Kai.

"Um…you didn't mean that 'leash' thing, did you?" Kai asked, not looking at Tysa.

"Try leaving and see how much I mean it." Tysa huffed. "In fact, I still have one back in my room…"

"I get it."

"So, where would you go if I hadn't come?" Tysa asked. Kai shrugged.

"Anywhere I guess. I just drift."

"Really?" Tysa asked, more of a statement. "Maybe after this whole thing is over, I'll drift with you too."

"What?" Kai said, staring wide-eyed at the girl.

"Well, why not? It might be fun."

"Hmph. Good luck keeping up with me." Tysa's eyes flared as she narrowed them.

"Is that a challenge, Kai Hiwatari?" Kai shrugged. "Fine then. I'll race you back to the hotel."

"Hey, I wonder where Tysa and Kai are?" Max asked when everyone else was in the room. He was answered by the door opening, and two panting teens collapsing on the room's floor.

"D...did I win?" Tysa panted. Kai just focused on breathing.

"Um…I couldn't really tell. You both fell on the floor at about the same time." Tyson told them.

"That's…the last time…I'm racing you…" Kai panted towards Tysa.

"Hah…you're just…mad 'cause I…kept up with you…" Tysa answered.

"Uh, I think you should get off the floor, you guys…" Ray told them.

"Too…tired…" Tysa panted. Kai focused on breathing again.

"Hey, everyone, I—"

"Urk!" Kai said as he felt Hitoshi's weight on his back. (he's getting hit by a lot of heavy things recently…)

"Huh?" Hitoshi looked down, realizing he was stepping on Kai. "Oh, sorry, Kai. Were you racing my sister?"

"I…won…" Tysa huffed proudly as Hitoshi stepped off of Kai.

"Only because…I let you win…" Kai panted back.

"Right…Of course…you just let me win…although you tried…to trip me…"

"I…didn't…my foot…just happened to be there…"

"They're arguing even when tired." Max stated with awe.

"We're not tired." Tysa and Kai answered at the same time.

"And the panting…?" Kenny asked. The two were silent.

"So, what's up, Hitoshi?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, um, well…" Hitoshi thought about it. "I forgot."

"You…have the memory…of a goldfish…" Tysa panted.

"Well, the shock of stepping on an almost dead person kinda deleted the news…"

"I'm not almost dead." Kai said.

"You're halfway there." Tysa told him.

"Not even."

"And they're still arguing." Hilary said.

"We're not arguing."

"You really don't remember what you came here for, Hitoshi?" Max asked. Hitoshi shrugged.

"Not a thing. It was a shock to learn anyway."

"Really? Is it a big deal then?" Ray asked.

"Well, if I forgot it, it probably isn't…"

"Hey, Kai…" Tysa whispered so that no one could hear.

"What?" Kai whispered impatiently.

"Do you forgive me?" There was silence between the two.

"What's to forgive?" Kai whispered, more of a statement. "Although what did you hit me with earlier?"

"Oh. Just a garbage can."

"A garbage can!" Kai whispered.

"Yeah. I found it outside the hotel and I carried it to where you were. It was pretty full with rocks and stuff."

"I…hate you…so much…"

"You're…my friend…too, Kai…"

* * *

Alright, about the pairings...yeah. they'll become evident next chapter. And so is that thing I told you about KB. Yeah. A lot of things will happen next chapter... 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	38. Chapter 38

Like I said in the 4th chapter of **Sinful Perfection**, I am currently suffering from writer's grave. That's when I call it when someone loses drive to write. Therefore, there will most likely be a lack of posting. Yeah...srry bout that.

* * *

Chapter 38: Festival

Ray and Tysa arrived at the festival the next night first.

"I haven't been to one of these in years…" Tysa gasped. "I almost forgot how bright the lights were…"

"They're not that bright…"

"You didn't run into a lantern when you were four."

"Actually I did." The two looked at each other for a while. Then Ray took Tysa's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"Uh…where are we going?"

"Here." Ray led Tysa to a booth.

"Huh? One of those water ball games?" (You know, one of those games where you have a rod and try to get a ball out the water. I don't remember the name right now.)

"Yeah. Ever play one?"

"I have, but I'm sort of…bad."

"Try." Even though Tysa knew perfectly well that she was horrible at this game, somehow Ray encouraged her.

"Um…ok." Tysa put the rod in the water and automatically went for the white and black one. Unfortunately, she lost it. "Aww…"

"Here, you're pulling too hard. Try again."

"Kay…" Tysa tried again, taking Ray's advice this time. "Um…hey!" Tysa held the ball out of the water. "I did it!"

"See?"

"Yeah…" Tysa made a small blush as she looked at the ball. "Thanks, Ray..." Ray smiled.

"No problem. Come on. Let's go practice more games you're 'bad' at."

"Funny, Ray." Tysa said with a smile on her face as he held her hand.

"Darn, I lost sight of her…" Hilary said to herself.

"Hilary?"

"Tyson? Er…what's with that bag?"

"Oh, this?" Tyson looked at the bag he was holding. "It's food. I forgot how good Chinese food is at festivals." He took out a dumpling and held it towards Hilary. "Want one?"

"Sure…" Hilary took it and continued looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Uh…nothing." Hilary lied, mentally hitting herself. She had wanted to see Tysa's first date, but now she was stuck with Tyson.

"Holy—Look! A shooting game!" Tyson exclaimed as he looked to the side. He ran towards the booth. Hilary looked at it and immediately looked towards the prizes. A bunny was displayed as one of them. She gulped. That was her weakness.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hil? Tyson asked when he turned around at her.

"Oh, um…nothing, Tyson." Hilary said, although she was still looking at the bunny. Tyson then turned back to the booth, said something, and played the game. Then, Tyson won with top marks.

"Man, I forgot how good I am at this." Tyson said. Hilary went up to Tyson.

"Um, Tyson…can I…"

"Here you go." The person working there gave Tyson an egg.

"Oh. But I wanted the—huh?" the person disappeared. "Darn it…"

"What were you going to get, Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"I was going to get that bunny for you. You looked like you wanted it." Tyson told her. Hilary made a small blush.

"Oh, well…thanks, Tyson…"

"But what am I going to do with this?" Tyson asked, looking at the egg. "It's seems too big to eat…"

"Is food all you ever think about?" Hilary asked, narrowing her eyes.

"And some other things as well, Hil." Tyson smiled. "Here. I don't really know what it is, but you can have it." He gave Hilary the egg.

"Thanks, Tyson." Hilary said, smiling.

"Sure." Tyson smiled.

Max looked around the festival. His friends were no where to be found at all, but there was one person in particular he was looking for…

"Hey, Max."

"Mariam!" Max exclaimed as he turned around. Mariam was in the same outfit from the other day.

"Um…I'm not late, am I? Not that I'm worried that I am, but I'm just…"

"It's ok. I'm just early." Max told her.

"So, have you ever been to a Chinese Festival before?"

"Nope."

"Good. Neither have I."

"Huh? B-but you _live_ here…"

"Not exactly 'here'. Where we live, we couldn't really go out in the open until recently. So, this is my first time."

"Oh." Max said.

"I'm still surprised about what Hitoshi found out…"

"Ah!" Quickly, Max remembered about their conversation. "Y-you didn't tell…"

"No way I would tell." Mariam told him. Then she turned her head and blushed. "You told me not to." She muttered.

"Oh, um…right." Max realized, sort of embarrassed. "Well, uh…where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know…um…hey, there's a beyblading ring." Mariam pointed out. One the edge of the festival, there was indeed a beyblade ring. Mariam took out her beyblade and smirked at Max. "Wanna play?" Max smiled and nodded.

Kai walked around the outskirts of the festival. He felt no interest to go inside, and it was too noisy for his taste. As he walked in the forest area, a lake caught his attention.

"Huh…this is interesting." The lake was crystal blue and round. He walked closer to it, intrigued by the odd perfection of it.

"Kai?" Kai looked to the side and saw Tysa looking at his curiously.

"Tysa." He said, looking back into the lake. "Thought you had a date with Ray."

"Oh, I did—er, do. Just that, he said he needed to talk to someone real quick. He said I could look around, then I saw a sign that said 'Moon Lake'. I was interested."

"Really." Kai said as Tysa sat down next to him and looked in the lake.

"…It's so clear. You can see the moon perfectly in here." Tysa said wistfully. Kai looked at Tysa from the corner of his eye.

"You like the moon?"

"Well…sort of. Both mom and dad said I was just like the moon. I only show my brighter side."

"Apparently, they did not realize that their daughter has injured many if they called you 'bright'."

"You're just mad because I hit you with a garbage can."

"And a rock. And a beyblade. And your fist. And a—"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Tysa said, annoyed. "It's not really my fault if you frustrate me enough to throw things at you." Kai didn't have a retort to that one. "Awww, Kai can't answer me back this time."

"Shut up." Kai said, both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Heh heh heh. Whatever, Kai." Both were silent for a while. "You know, that sign also says this lake grants wishes when the moon is full."

"I don't need any wishes. Everything I want, I get myself."

"Come on, isn't there one thing you need help getting? A brain? Even a brain cell?" Kai's face twitched as his annoyance turned to aggravation. Then, he calmed down.

"Maybe…there is."

"Really? Tell me!"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." _And, it's not really something I want you to hear yet…_

"Boo." Tysa pouted. "You're no fun." She looked up at the sky. "Well, I know what I'm wishing for."

"What?" Tysa smirked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

After a while, the Bladebreakers entered their hotel room and an anxious Hitoshi greeted them.

"Thank goodness you guys are back! I just remembered what I was supposed to tell you! It's—" he cut himself off when he looked at Hilary holding the egg. "Hilary? Where'd you get that egg?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh…at a booth." Hilary stated, both Tyson and Hilary a bit too embarrassed to admit the truth.

"That's one big egg, Hilary." Tysa said, looking at it.

"It looks like an ostrich egg with stripes." Kenny pointed out. "It's not heavy, Hilary?"

"Actually, no. It's really light…"

"Um…that's because…I don't think it's a normal egg." Hitoshi said.

* * *

If you have read two of the chapters in **Tyson's Twin One Shots**, you probably know what that egg is. If you don't, well, you don't have to read the One Shots. Just wait until the next one when I recover. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	39. Chapter 39

For those who read the One Shots with the title name in it, this chapter tells the birth and identity of Shinsei (more or less). I'm still sort of in my writer's block so...yah. Although, I do see me recovering soon.

* * *

Chapter 39: Shinsei 

_A girl walked down the sidewalk peacefully in the dark of night. It seemed safe enough and she revealed her wings and rubbed her back. She sighed as her bey-spirit tugged inside her pocket. Normally, the girl would ignore it, but this time she followed it to a small black cat with purple eyes._

"Not a normal egg?" Hilary repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Well…um…uh…does it look like a normal egg?" Hitoshi asked.

"I think we established that it doesn't." Tysa said giving him a 'completely obvious' look.

"Er…how do I say this?" Hiroshi muttered as the Bladebreakers just looked at him. "Well, you've seen that rock with the bit-beasts in them right?"

"Yeah. So what, Hitoshi?" Tyson asked.

"What rock?" Tysa asked, confused.

"There was this rock that had bit beasts sealed inside it. It had something to do with the Saint Shields." Max told her.

"Oh."

"Well, anyway—" Hitoshi was then cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. "Hold on. Hello? Yeah. What! You're kidding! No, no, it's ok. I'll be right there." Hitoshi put the cell phone back in his pocket. "I have to go you guys."

"What happened, Hitoshi?" Tyson asked. Hitoshi sighed.

"Something happened at the dig site. Nothing to be concerned about, but…Well, I have to talk to you later. Hilary, watch that egg. Those guys after you might try to get their hands on it. Later!" Hitoshi called as he sort of ran out the door.

"So…am I a target now, or what?" Hilary asked.

"How would we know?" Tysa responded. Kenny sat down on the nearby bed and took out his laptop.

"What are you doing, Kenny?" Max asked.

"I'm searching for that egg that Hilary has, but I'm not getting anything."

"Huh." Hilary looked at the egg.

"Can I hold it, Hilary?" Tysa asked.

"Sure." Hilary handed the egg to the other girl. Tysa looked at the egg.

"I wonder what—eee!" Tysa instinctively gripped tighter on the egg. "I-it's hatching!" Everyone stared at the peculiar egg as a silver light emerged from it. When it faded, a silver-grayish creature that looked like a mix between a cat and a dragon was licking a sticky white liquid of it's 'paw'.

"Mraa." It said cheerfully. Although it had wings, walked over to Hilary's leg, and started purring against her leg.

"Wha-what is this thing?" Hilary said nervously.

"It seems to like you, Hilary." Ray pointed out.

"Yeah, that's nice, but what is it?"

_I do wonder what it is too…_ Tysa thought. Then the creature looked up at Tysa, cocking its head. Then it looked over at Tyson and walked over to him.

"Mraa." It said, looking up at him.

"Uh…hi?" Tyson responded awkwardly. The creature blinked, then it flew up to Tyson's pocket and took his beyblade in its mouth. "Hey!" Tyson exclaimed. "That's mine!"

"Mraaa." The creature said as it showed the front of the 'blade to everyone.

_I'm a bit-beast._

"Huh?" Both girls said and the same time, blinking at the creature. The creature gave a cheerful 'mraa'.

"What's up?" Tyson asked.

"I could've sworn I heard…'I'm a bit-beast'." Tysa told him.

"I heard it too." Hilary said.

"A bit-beast? That's a bit-beast?" Max repeated.

"Mraa." The creature confirmed. _Yes._ It then flew over to Hilary, who instinctively put her arms out, and landed there. Then it gave a content 'mraa'.

"Maybe it thinks you're its mother, Hil." Tyson said as he took back his beyblade. The creature looked up at Hilary.

_You should name me._

"Um…ok." Hilary said aloud.

"Ok, what?" Ray asked.

"It wants me to name it."

_I'm a girl._

"Oh, um, _she_ wants me to name her."

"How do you know that, Hil?" Tyson asked.

"Well, if it was smart enough to get your bey-blade to show it is a bit-beast, then it obviously can't be a guy, Tyson." Tysa said.

"Why do they even make evil twins?" Tyson said, narrowing his eyes.

"So life can be more interesting."

"Mraa…" The creature flew over to the window sill and sat down on it, looking at the dark, star-filled sky.

_Stars…_ For some unknown reason that seemed to inspire Hilary.

"How about…Shinsei?" The creature turned around at Hilary, blinked, then gave a happy 'mraa'.

"So…Shinsei?" Tysa asked. Instead of a response, Shinsei curled up on the windowsill and started to sleep.

_That was my name anyway._

"Come on, Hil! Just ten minutes!"

"No."

"Come on! Please!"

"No."

"I'm the one who won it—er, Shinsei for you! I just want to show her somethin'!"

"Mraa…"Shinsei said in a worried tone as she watched the two from the windowsill.

"Mornin'…" Tysa groaned as she came out from the bathroom. "Hey, Shinsei."

_Do they do this all the time?_ Shinsei looked at Tysa worriedly.

"Yeah." Tysa yawned. "If they don't fight at least once a day, then there's something wrong."

_Oh. So, who was everyone from yesterday?_

"Describe, and I'll answer."

_Can you think the answer in your mind?_

"Uh…" _Ok. Shoot._

_Blond, friendly…_

_Max._

_Honorary big brother._

_Huh? Where did that come from?_

_Er…nothing. Who's fighting with Hilary?_

_Tyson._

_Twin brother. _

_Yeah…uh…_

_Older male voice._

_You could hear from the egg?_

_Yes._

_Hitoshi._

_Older brother._

_Black hair in a tail, gentle…_

_Oh. _Tysa cheeks made a small blush despite herself. _Ray._

_Do you like him? _Shinsei's face seemed to create a small smile, making Tysa blush a bit more.

_Uh…kinda. Just, continue, ok?_ Tysa could've sworn the creature laughed.

_Quiet, two-toned blue hair…_

_…_ Tysa's eyes looked to the other side. _…Kai._

_You like him, too? _Shinsei now had a puzzled expression on her face. Tysa blushed a bit more. _You fell for _two_ guys?_

_No! _Shinsei narrowed her cat-like eyes.

_That was a little too quick for the truth._

_I am telling the truth! _Tysa bit her lip. _I think…_

"Come on, Hil! Please?"

"Oh, fine. Shinsei!" Shinsei looked over to Hilary and flew over.

"Mraa?"

"Tyson wants to show you something."

"Come on, Shinsei. Follow me." Tyson said as he picked up Shinsei and walked out the door. "Wait 'til you see Dragoon!"

_Dragoon?_ Shinsei snuck a look at the two girls.

"Bit-beast." The girls said at the same time. Hilary looked at Tysa.

"So, were you two talking?"

"Er…yeah."

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Tysa looked down. "Actually, Hilary?"

"Yeah?"

"……I think Shinsei knows more about me than I do."

* * *

I feel this chapter was really short, but the next chapter will be longer. I think. Anyways... 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	40. Chapter 40

**Tyson's Twin** got over 10000 hits! And it only took 39 chapters! Hooray! (Chibi black cat takes out celebratory sake, pours sake in a cup, drinks some, spits it out, curses sake, takes our machine gun and destroys sake, then walks off to find some soda) Thank you my dear fans! If I could, I would hug you, but a) I don't know where you are and b) I don't feel like it.

* * *

Chapter 40: Friend or Foe 

"Alright, Shinsei. Let's look for a beyblading ring." Tyson said as he held the bit-beast. Shinsei gave a sort of nervous 'mraa'. "Huh? What's wrong, Shinsei?"

"Mraa." Shinsei looked up at Tyson in a questioning mood, considering she couldn't talk to Tyson like the two girls.

"Oh, you don't know what a beyblading ring is, do you?" Tyson asked, looking at the creature.

"Mraa." Shinsei said in an agreeable tone.

"Well, it does make sense, considering you just hatched…I think." Shinsei narrowed her eyes. "Well, I didn't know bit-beasts came from eggs! Excuse me! For all I knew, you could've come from rocks in the ground."

"Mraa." Shinsei gave an 'alright' tone. Tyson sighed as he looked forwards again.

"Sheesh…hey, look! There one is!" Tyson ran up to the vacant ring with Shinsei in his arms. "Alright…" he put the creature down. "Now, for an opponent…"

"Excuse me." Tyson turned his head and looked at the new boy. He seemed about his age with grayish-black hair. "Are you a beyblader?"

"You bet I am!" Tyson said triumphantly. "Wanna play?"

"Sure, um…what's that?" the boy turned his head to look at Shinsei. Tyson gulped a bit.

"Er…that's my…uh…my sister's cat! She likes putting wings on it!" Shinsei looked at Tyson with a 'huh?' look. Tyson didn't pay attention. "So, do you want to play or not?"

"Sure." The two boys stood on opposite sides of the ring. Shinsei sat down and started to watch intently. She had a feeling she should pay close attention to this…

"Let it rip!" the two boys declared as they shot their bey-blades. Shinsei paid attention to their movements, and noticed there was something odd about the other boy's beyblade.

"You're not bad, kid." Tyson stated as he became more focused on the battle.

"Thanks." The boy answered. The boy's beyblade started using ramming attacks into Tyson's beyblade, but Dragoon quickly knocked it on an edge of the ring.

"Close call…" Tyson muttered. "Now, Dragoon!" Shinsei looked up and saw a blue dragon in the air. After a few pummels from Dragoon, the kid's 'blade flew out of the ring.

"Wow…you're good, um…"

"Tyson. And yours?"

"Shui." Shui then turned to Shinsei and smiled. Shinsei shuddered. "Your sister's cat is really cute, Tyson. Those wings almost look real."

"Yeah, well…" _Considering that they _are_ real…_ "I guess I'll see you around, Shui." Tyson said as he picked up Shinsei and waved at Shui.

"Zài jiàn, Tyson!" Shui waved. (Good bye, Tyson)

"Zài jiàn, Shui!" Tyson called back. Shinsei shuddered in Tyson's arms. "What's wrong, Shinsei? Did Dragoon scare you?"

"Mraa…" Shinsei looked up worriedly at Tyson.

"Uh…I don't know what you're saying, Shinsei. Maybe Sister or Hilary can translate when we get back."

"Mraa." Shinsei put on an impatient look and snatched Dragoon out of Tyson's pocket. She touched it, making Dragoon glow silver for a second, then Shinsei's eyes.

"What?" Tyson looked curiously at the creature. "What are you doing?"

"Mraa, mraa!" Shinsei said worriedly.

"Still don't know what you're saying…" Shinsei gave out a 'giving up' 'mraa'.

"Huh? Tyson met someone today?" Tysa asked when Shinsei and Tyson returned. Right now, Shinsei and Tysa were in the room alone.

_Yes. He seemed…suspicious. I don't trust him._

"You probably won't see him again. China's a big place."

"Mraa…" _Even so, I have a feeling we might. Dragoon doesn't trust him either._

"Dragoon?" Tysa asked in disbelief.

_He's a bit-beast, isn't he? I can talk to him, like all bit-beasts. You could probably talk to him too._

"What? How can I do that?"

_You're talking to me, aren't you?_

"Well, Hilary can also…"

_She's my owner. Since there's no gate to block us, we can talk freely, unlike your friends. You have a special connection to bit-beasts._

"You seem very smart for someone who's only a day old…"

"Mraa." Shinsei smirked and nestled into the pillow on the windowsill for a nap. _I'll give you and the cat some privacy._

"The…cat?" Tysa repeated awkwardly as the door opened.

"Oh, hey, Tysa." Ray greeted as he walked in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was talking to Shinsei, but then she fell asleep. Guess I bored her." Tysa said with a laugh.

"Huh. I still can't believe we have an actual bit-beast sleeping on our windowsill…"

"The world is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts. I mean, we have a one-day-old _bit-beast_ talking to both me and Hilary with a full dictionary of language skills."

"That's true." Ray sat next to Tysa on the bed and looked out the window. "…That's a really nice sunset." Tysa looked out the window and gave a small sigh as Shinsei's words came to her.

_"You fell for _two_ guys?"_

_Shut up. I am not in love with both of them…ignoring the fact that I may be in love…_

"Tysa?"

"Huh?" Tysa looked at Ray's face.

"Are you ok? You seem…upset."

"I'm fine. Really, Ray." Tysa said, forcing a smile. "I guess I'm just…confused on how fast everything's going. Life should come with a 'slow down so I can understand what's going on' button." Ray laughed.

"How often I would press that."

"Tyson would probably break it by all the times he'd have to press it." Ray laughed again. Tysa and Ray smiled at each other, then Tysa looked back at the sunset. "That really is a nice sunset…" Then, Ray wrapped his arms around Tysa from behind her. "Ray…what are…"

"You just seem…so distant." For some reason, Tysa felt a sudden wave of calmness. She held some of Ray's arm in her hand.

"I…" Tysa wasn't sure what she should say next, but it wasn't like she had to, because Ray turned her around and kissed her lightly.

"Listen, Tyson, whatever you did really shook up poor Shinsei!"

"I didn't do anything! She got nervous on her own!" Tyson said as the two started to walk through the door.

"Waaah!" Out of nervousness, both Ray and Tysa fell off the bed, waking up Shinsei.

"Huh?" Tyson asked, obviously unaware that the two were in the room.

"We're ok." Tysa and Ray said from the other side of the bed, grateful that neither of the two newcomers saw them.

"Mraa, mraa…" Shinsei shook her head pitifully.

"So, what were you two doing in here?" Hilary asked.

"Nothing." Ray and Tysa answered again from the other side.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tyson repeated.

"Yes. I think." Ray answered.

"I can't feel my lower back…" Tysa groaned. Shinsei looked from one side of the bed to the other and smiled. She had been brought into a good life. Soon, Ray and Tysa emerged from the floor, both displaying some sort of pain. "So, Shinsei said you met someone today, Tyson."

"Yeah, but I don't see why Shinsei's being nervous about Shui. He seems nice." Then, Shinsei pricked up and gave a whimper.

"See, look! Shinsei's terrified!" Hilary pointed out.

_Actually, I felt something that stung me._ Shinsei said only to Tysa, not denying the fact that Shui did make her nervous.

"What did you say to Shui about Shinsei, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"I just said that she was a stuffed animal that belonged to my little sister."

_He said I was a cat with stick-on wings._ Shinsei told Tysa, licking her paw. Tysa shook her head.

_Shinsei, you don't have to be scared._ She told the cat-dragon. Shinsei gave a small hiss.

_You didn't feel what I felt. He's to be wary of._

_Ok…_

_Promise you'll be careful?_

_Now you're starting to sound like Hilary._

_Just promise._

_Fine, fine. I promise._

Somewhere far away or nearby..._  
_

"I wonder why Toki just bailed on us." Manasa scowled.

"He said he has some business to take care of. He'll be back." Ciro answered. Manasa snorted.

"Like he's been helpful to us lately. He didn't even help Karsen probably. He probably let him get destroyed."

"Well, don't worry. The darkness will destroy all non-followers, including the non-loyal." Ciro told her. "Toki will make the right decision. If not, he perishes. It's win-win."

"You guys are so confident aren't you." Ciro and Manazsa looked up to a younger kid. "If you knew anything, you've probably met one of the Guardians right now, gaining their trust. But, hey, not all of us can be perfect. It's not…" the kid smirked. "Human."

* * *

Again, thank you for letting the series run this long and for bearing with me for that long. You all have longer attention spans then I thought. Thank you for having longer attention spans than I thought! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	41. Chapter 41

Tyson's Twin made a C2! This has been a lucky few days for this series. And, I had enough of China. Time for a change to old scenery...and warning, for those who just can't wait to see Tysa getting paired up (yes, I know you exist), there will be a vicious cliffhanger for you. You're warned. The rest of you, have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 41: Home, back to previous problems, home. 

"Aah, it's good to be back in Japan." Max said cheerfully as they walked back in the Granger residence.

"Mraa?" Shinsei looked around the wooden house questionably, looking around the new area. Hilary put Shinsei down on the floor, letting her explore the room.

"So, we should start to get ready for the final round, you guys." Ray suggested.

"Or we could eat first. That plane ride made me hungry." Tyson offered.

"Everything makes you hungry, Tyson." Tysa said, narrowing her eyes.

"Not everything!" Tyson said defensively.

"Well, we should start to prepare for the final round." Kenny told them. Suddenly, Shinsei let out a hiss near the door.

"Speaking of which." Ozuma said as he walked through.

"Ozuma! What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"I came to talk to you, Tysa." Ozuma nodded at Tysa.

"To me?" Tysa asked surprised. Later, Tysa and Ozuma were standing in a forest clearing. "So…what do you want Ozuma?"

"If you didn't know, Mariam went to check out the situation in China. Nothing's been happening. Yet."

"So…why do I need to know this?" Tysa asked, suspiciously. Ozuma then gave Tysa a look she couldn't read.

"Tysa…get everyone to drop out of the final round."

"What? Are you nuts? No way. Just because you're my opponent, you're trying to—"

"This isn't about being your opponent!" Ozuma yelled, stopping the girl's rants. Tysa blinked. "Listen, I'm asking this as a favor. Please drop out of the final round."

"But, Ozuma—"

"Oh, wah wah wah. The evil is coming. Quick, as a last resort, let's save the Lady Kairi. Pfft. Like she's that dismissive." Tysa and Ozuma looked up at a tree to see Chaos sitting in it.

"You!" Tysa gasped.

"Hello, my dear other half. Where've you been? I've missed you." Chaos smirked. Tysa glared.

"You two have already been separated?" Ozuma asked.

"_No_, I'm just their long lost triplet. Hi there." Chaos waved her fingers at Ozuma. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to my other half. _Alone_."

"Like I'm going to do that!" Ozuma said, shooting out his beyblade. Chaos put on a disapproving face and dodged the 'blade. Ozuma scowled and the 'blade bounced from behind towards Chaos, who knocked it out of the way with her own beyblade.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Leave." Chaos commanded. Ozuma glared shakily.

"If you think I'm going to—"

"Ozuma." Ozuma looked behind him to see Tysa looking at him rather calmly. "Just…listen to her. We'll talk later, ok?" Ozuma looked at her, but nodded. "And don't tell my friends, ok? They might be…" Tysa looked up at Chaos. "…concerned." Ozuma got up and walked away reluctantly. When sure he was gone, Chaos jumped down from the tree.

"I'm surprised you got him to leave so quickly."

"I guess I'm good at getting what I want. So, what do you need to talk about?" Tysa asked quietly.

"You're rather calm." Chaos said. Tysa didn't answer as a gentle breeze flew by, brushing the two girls hair to the side.

"So…what do you want, Chaos?"

_She's…matured. That's the only word for it. There's an unreadable sadness in her eyes…_

"Are you pitying me?" Chaos asked based from her thoughts.

"Should you be pitied?" Tysa said in a way that sounded like it was in a breath. Chaos sighed.

"Listen, you can take Ozuma's advice or not. I really don't care. But." Chaos added, seeing Tysa's face. "Only one way will end up in the betterment. You know that, right?"

"…Yes. Is that it?"

"Oh. So you already know what the betterment is?"

"…No. No, I don't. I'm just going to trust myself. I realize I haven't been doing that a lot lately, but…that's what I'm going to do. The Bladebreakers are going to battle in the final round." Chaos sighed, but this time out of acceptance.

"The winning team battles team BEGA."

"Really?" Tysa asked, half of surprise, half of knowing.

"Mmm. Manasa revoked the darkness in their hearts. Most of it is towards your team."

"Well, that's obvious." Tysa said in the airy tone again. There was more silence between the two girls. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, if you die, I die. We are one and the same. Neither of us can exist without the other. So, my concern for your wellbeing is a concern for mine. Don't take it that seriously." Chaos answered. Tysa gave a small smile regardless. Chaos couldn't help smiling a little too. Her other side had grown up, even the tiniest bit.

And maybe she had too.

"Hey, Chaos, where are you going?" Tysa asked as Chaos started to walk away.

"Oh, nearby, far away…guess where ever I feel." Tysa smiled a bit.

"…Chaos?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…that if the situation was different, we could be friends." Chaos kept her back to Tysa, but smiled.

"I think so too."

Chaos wandered around until night, seeing that she had a lot of memories to relieve. This was where most of her husbands had proposed to her—in the forest, and where she stubborn other halfs had said yes for the first time—most of the time. She smirked a bit. In this fourteen-year-old's body, she felt more alive and alert. Tysa was younger than the rest, but she was stronger too. Chaos sighed. It would soon come—the day where she was gone. Would Tysa be the one to do that? Would she become—

"Chaos." Chaos was surprised from the voice behind her, but smirked.

"Heh. Do you ever sleep Kai?"

"Once and again."

"Of course. So," she looked over her shoulder. "Is there something that you want?"

"Well, I never thought you could have such a nostalgic face." Chaos face front again.

"Is it too much to ask for you to be nice once in a while?" she sighed. Kai then noticed that her leg faded, then came back.

"Wait…what was…are you ok?" Chaos turned to Kai and smiled.

"No…I'm not ok."

"Your…your body…"

"It's been doing that, hasn't it?" Chaos turned her expression to the side. "You saw the other day…my arm. I've been doing this ever since I've separated. I am…real and not real and the same time. I'm a spirit, a ghost, or a passenger, sent to watch my other half's lives. It's the only way I live. I was with Tysa, but…well, now, I'm not. If I'm still not…" Kai wasn't sure if he should still hate her, or feel sorry for her. Chaos sighed. "…Kai, I have to know something."

"What?" Kai asked. Chaos gently kissed Kai, then separated.

"You didn't feel anything from that, did you?" Kai shook his head. He didn't. Tysa was the one he felt something from, not anyone else. Maybe he had learned something too. "Well, then…I'm not sure whether to call Tysa lucky or unlucky." Chaos said while walking away.

"Hey, what does that—" Kai started to chase after her, but Chaos was gone. A black feather fell from the sky and he caught it. It had a white dot on the top of the feather.

"What's that, Kai?"

"I don't know—huh?" Kai looked over his shoulder and saw Tysa looking at the feather. "It's nothing." Kai put the feather in his pocket quickly.

"…Chaos was here, wasn't she?" Tysa asked. Kai wasn't sure if she was calm or upset—both of which were rare. Kai nodded. Tysa sighed. "So, I just missed her." She sat down against a tree. "This is going to sound strange, but…I wanted to know more about Chaos."

"It's not…that strange." _For some reason…I want to know more about her too, but…_ "That's one of your similarities."

"Huh? How?" Tysa asked, looking up at the older boy.

"You both have things in your past that you don't want to share."

"Like you were before I pummeled them out of you?" Kai growled to Tysa's cocky grin.

"You didn't pummel me!"

"So…what do you call getting the crap nearly beat out of you?"

"Arrgh…sometimes you annoy me so much…"

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Tysa teased. Kai could feel his control slipping…"Hey, Kai?"

"What now?"

"Remember a few weeks ago…when I asked you how you felt…are you going to tell me now, or do I still have to wait?" Kai could feel himself blushing greatly as his heart raced faster and faster. He couldn't tell her…not yet…or maybe…

"Tysa…I…"

* * *

see? There it is! Will he say it? Will he not? Only I decide! Wa ha ha ha ha! (fans: what! -takes out various sharp objects- Me: -twitches eye- uh...-runs-) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	42. Chapter 42

Ow...(Chibi black cat now has various injuries, cuts, and bruises)...ok...I think I learned my lesson. Never do that again. I humbly apologize. You can put the weapons back now. (fans give Sakura/C.B.C suspicious look, and put the weapons down) ok. This was sort of hard to do (espescially when Ray and Kai are aruging) but, I made it through. Have to give me that!

* * *

Chapter 42: Admittance

_The phone rang at about 3:20 A.M. The girl groaned as she picked up the source of that annoying noise._

_"Listen, you stinkin' sellers, I'm not—" a sniffing noise interrupted the girls groan. "…Jud?" (pronounced jew-d)_

_"Sniff…he…told me…"_

_"Told you what?" the girl asked, concerned for her friend. "Who told you what?" her friend sniffed again._

"He told me…" 

"You what, Kai?" Tysa asked, oblivious to Kai's internal battle.

"I…I…" Kai realized the more he delayed, the harder it was to say it. "Tysa, I—ow!" Something fell, from the tree onto Kai's head.

"Oh, look. An acorn." Tysa said as she moved up to Kai and picked up the pesky seed. She looked up towards the tree and noticed what time it was. "Ah, I have to go home…guess I was looking for Chaos all day. You can tell me later, Kai, ok?" Tysa said as she started to run home. Kai looked up and glared at the tree.

_My one chance to tell Tysa…and it gets ruined by an acorn! Great…now I'm expressing anger towards a tree…wait a minute…acorns aren't that hard…it's like someone threw the thing at me…but who?_

The next day, all Kai could think about was who threw the acorn at him. It was annoying, thinking about who wouldn't want Kai to tell Tysa how he felt. Let's see, the only one he knew with aim like that who wasn't Tysa was…

Oh. Well, that was and wasn't obvious at the same time.

Ray started to walk back to his apartment through his usual shortcut in the woods.

"Kon." Ray stopped at hearing his last name and turned around.

"Oh, hi, Kai."

"Were you here last night?"

"Well, this is how I usually get home." Ray said, innocently. Kai kept his glare.

"Did you see either me or Tysa last night?"

"Well, if you were here, then I would've seen you."

"You threw that acorn at me, didn't you?"

"So what if I did throw an acorn at you?" Ray said as he turned back around. "It's not like you would've told Tysa anything that important."

"Like you would know what I would say to Tysa." Kai growled.

"Not like you were going to." Ray turned his face back to Kai. "Do you know how nervous you looked?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about Tysa." Ray turned back to Kai.

"Saying that I don't?"

"Well, when bad goes worse, you're the first to jump ship!" Ray yelled. Kai was sort of surprised at Ray's current spine, but didn't show it.

"Oh, like you'll be able to keep her happy?"

"More than you!"

"Uh…am I interrupting something?" The two boys turned their eyes to a very blank looking Tysa. "What are you two doing?" The boys turned their heads back to each other, glared, then turned their backs and crossed their arms.

"Nothing, Tysa." Ray answered, not looking at the girl.

"Like I would want anything to do with him." Kai answered, also not looking at Tysa. Tysa sighed.

_I actually heard them yelling and came to stop them…but they still are…I wonder why?_

"Well…how about we go back to my house for dinner?" Tysa asked, hoping to stop their argument.

"No thanks, Tysa." Ray responded.

"Same here." Kai growled and started to storm off. Ray did the same, but in a seemingly less angry manner. Tysa wasn't sure who she should watch go.

"Hard decision, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Tysa blinked. She then looked up in the tree behind her. "Chaos!" Chaos jumped down in front of Tysa.

"Your lack of social skills amazes me everyday."

"What does that mean?" Tysa asked, still blank.

"You have two guys after your heart, and it never occurred to you that you would have to pick one? Didn't you watch the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama?' Then again, don't answer that, because I _know_ you _did_." Tysa could feel sweat drops on her head.

"I was…younger. I don't remember it…"

"Don't tell me you don't stinking remember it, because it reminded you of 'City Mouse, Country Mouse' which was your favorite story. Must we go further down memory lane? Or must I remind you about the time when—"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Tysa yelled. "It's just that…my type in guys is…jumbled."

"Oh yeah. I remember that you were the only girl who dared to mix Death by Chocolate with Angel Vanilla." Tysa slumped her shoulders.

"What does that mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." _Boy is she dense…I suppose that's why she has me…_ "So, what is your type in guys?"

"Huh?" Tysa's eyes widened, then started to dart from side to side. "Oh, look, I think I see my—" Tysa started to run, but Chaos grabbed the back of her neck collar. "Ummph."

"I've been living in your body for fourteen years, and you think I don't know how your mind works."

"Uh…"

"Ok, pick one."

"Huh?"

"Chocolate or vanilla."

"Uh…but they're both good…Ow!" Tysa grabbed her head after Chaos banged her fist on it.

"See? That's your problem! You have two preferences for your two personalities!"

"Two personalities?" Tysa asked blankly.

_Oh, god, she's horribly dense!_ Chaos thought bitterly. _But, I suppose that makes people _like _her in the first place._

"Never mind. The point is that—actually, never mind that too. Just think for a while."

_Think? What am I supposed to think about! I mean, she already got me hungry with that ice cream thing…I want some chocolate ice cream now…or vanilla…or both…wait a minute……oh._ Tysa blinked. Chaos couldn't tell if she made a breakthrough or fainted.

"Are you in there, Tysa?" Chaos asked. "Or am I supposed to do shock therapy?"

"…You know, I don't think I need to realize that…"

"And then what? End up alone?" Tysa was quiet. "…You really can't choose, huh?"

"But, Chaos…they both have good and bad points…and I…" Tysa cut herself off and looked down. Chaos wrinkled her face, trying to fight the need to hug the girl. She lost. "Huh? Chaos…what are you…"

"Listen, I've been through my share of lives, and I can't tell you how many times something like this has happened. Those girls deserved what you're going through, but…you don't. If this goes on, there's a 70 percent change they'll _both_ dump you."

"What about the other 30?"

"25 percent is that one of them will dump you and you can have the other one. 5 percent is that they both decide to keep liking you no matter what your decision is. But that doesn't happen very often."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good." Chaos then released Tysa. Tysa was quiet.

"Why are you doing so nice to me?"

"You asked that to Tala before, didn't you?"

"Yeah…wait, how did you…?" Chaos patted Tysa on the back.

"No matter how negative you act, people just like you more. It's sort of strange actually…"

"Heh…" Chaos smiled a bit. Suddenly, her face became serious as she noticed that the hand she was still on Tysa's back was starting to faze into her body, unknown to the other girl.

_What! Not now! Not yet! _Chaos thought frantically as she quickly removed her hand.

"Huh? Chaos? What's wrong?" Tysa asked.

"Nothing, Tysa…" Chaos seethed, although not towards the girl. "I'll have to see you later!" Chaos then flew off.

"Wait, Chaos!" Tysa said, then stopped. _It's almost like…we were friends for that instance…_

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Chaos growled when she was out of earshot from Tysa. "This body…is not…lasting…" Chaos said as she landed weakly. "Even my power's draining…I can barely fly…"

"That's because her body is getting powerful enough to take you back in." Chaos looked up and saw a kid about Tysa's age.

"What are you…"

"Here. Eat this." The kid held something out to Chaos. Chaos glared shakily. "You have something you want to finish, don't you?" Chaos kept her glare, but took the object. It had a strange silver glow to it.

"Who…are you?" Chaos asked. The kid smiled.

"Heh. My name's Shui."

* * *

Shui...Shui...hopefully that rings some bells...and Chapter 43 is really hard to write right now. Hilary and Tysa have a talk, and we see Tysa's softer side. Imagine how hard that is to write! Oh, and I'm running out of One Shot ideas...(Sleeping C.B.C.)...so, whoever guesses what game I ordered from Amazon gets to have a One Shot idea made (has to have Tysa in it in some way.). Here's a hint for those who are interested: It focuses on three characters that appeared in the Kingdom Hearts 2 game. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	43. Chapter 43

just in case there are any guys who read this story (just in case! most of you people are, or seem like, girls), if you read the title, you might see that there may be boredom for you in this chapter. But everyone have fun anyway. Oh, and another note, I'm going on vacation (again) for a week starting Wednesday. So, no posts from August 2nd to August 10th (yes, I'm aware that's eight days. I can count. But I don't know what time I'll return on the 9th)

And I still don't own Beyblade after 43 chapters

* * *

Chapter 43: Girl Talk 

"Hey, I wonder why Ray or Kai's not showing up?" Max wondered Hilary and Kenny shrugged.

"Tysa! Come on! Get up!" Tyson yelled, disturbing the silence.

"I wonder why Tysa isn't getting out of bed. This isn't like her…" Kenny pointed out.

"Maybe she's sick or something?" Max suggested.

"No." Hilary pouted, stroking Shinsei harder. "It's something else. Hold Shinsei, Max." Hilary handed the bit-beast to Max and stormed inside the house. "Ok, Tyson, out!"

"What? But, Hil—"

"Out!" Tyson ran out the room faster than a cheetah. Hilary then turned to the motionless lump on Tysa's bed. "Tysa, get out of the bed." She was answered by a muffled sniffing sound. "Tysa!" The sniffling noise appeared again. Hilary wrinkled her nose. "Didn't want to do this but…" She then viciously yanked the covers from Tysa's bed.

"Yeek!" Tysa yelled out of surprise as she flipped over. Hilary gasped at her friend.

"Tysa? You look awful!" Tysa was wearing her usual pajamas, but her hair was a mess, her hair was flushed, and her long t-shirt was lop-sided. Tysa didn't face her friend.

"I know, ok?" she groaned. "Can you leave me alone now?"

"Are you sick?" Hilary asked, thinking Max could be right. Tysa sniffed.

"I wish that was all it was…"

"Tysa, did you sleep at all last night?" Hilary asked. Tysa sniffed again.

"No…" she groaned as she turned around and gathered the fallen blankets.

"What's wrong? Does it have anything to do with why neither Ray or Kai has shown up?" Tysa stopped moving and turned her head to the side.

"They…haven't?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"Tysa…" Hilary said compassionately. Tysa sniffed.

"I wish…I wasn't so stupid. Then, I would know what to do but…" Hilary saw tears come to her friend's face. "…I don't…"

"That doesn't mean you're stupid, Tysa…" Hilary said, realizing that Tysa had started to cry. Tysa turned her face back away from Hilary and rubbed her eyes.

"Look at me. I'm a freakin' mess." Tysa sniffed. "This isn't like me…it's funny. I've accepted the fact I'd be alone so many times but…I don't…want to be alone…Waaah!" Tysa turned into her friend's arms and cried harder. Hilary, awkward to her friend's unusual grief, put her arms around her friend awkwardly.

"Y-you're not alone, Tysa…" Hilary said, unsure what would get Tysa to cheer up. "You have friends now…like me, Kenny, Max…" Tysa sniffed, starting to calm down. "and Ray, and Kai…" That made Tysa cry harder than before. "It's Ray and Kai isn't it! Did either of them do something to you!"

"N-no…it-it's what they're _gonna _do…because I'm so s-stupid! I don't…uuuuhhh…wanna lose them as…oouuron…f-friends!" Tysa sobbed. Hilary prayed that the door was soundproof and that she could find a way to cheer up Tysa quick.

"No, you're not Tysa…you're not going to lose them as friends…"

"Yes I am!" Tysa cried.

"Well, you are if you keep being so negative!" Hilary yelled. Tysa lowered her crying to sniffles. "Where's that girl that can stand up to anything!" Tysa sniffed a bit more and turned her head to the side. "She never cried, no matter how bad situations got! Even when she accidentally fell into a garbage can!"

"I was…eight…" Tysa sniffled, although slightly happy Hilary remembered.

"Even still! You gotta hang in there, Tysa!" Tysa sniffled again, then her usual confident smile returned.

"You're right, Hilary! I gotta…" she sniffled. "stay in there!"

"Right!" _Whatever _there_ is…_ Hilary waited until Tysa had calmed down, perked up, got dressed, and washed her face to ask the question she had been wondering. "So…what happened between you three?"

"Uh…Kai and Ray got into…a fight, and…I think it was…about me."

"About or over?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm just asking. I mean…did they fight about how you're doing or somethin'?"

"No…" Hilary's voice and tone became bland.

"Did they fight about who was best or bad for you?"

"Er…yes? Ow!" Tysa yelped where Hilary banged her on the head.

"That's called fighting _over_ you! They're fighting _over_ you!" Hilary yelled. "Almost every girl wants two or more guys fighting over them!"

"Well, it's not that great once you have it, you know." Tysa scowled. "Do you know how hard it is to choose? Well, based on that last statement, you don't, but…if I make the wrong decision…the team could fall apart."

After a while, Tysa walked by herself for a while. She needed some time to clear her mind, and the noise from the passing people did just the opposite: dominate every thing in her mind so she couldn't think at all. Tysa let out a sigh for no reason, but then ran into someone.

"Huh? Oh! Um…sorry about that." Tysa apologized, even though the kid seemed about her age.

"Heh. It's all right." The kid said.

"Oh, here, let me pick those bags up for you." Tysa said, referring to the dropped bags.

"Are you sure? They're kind of heavy…" the kid said as Tysa reached for them.

"Eh…not really." She said, holding up each bag with one hand. "I've been doing martial arts training for a while so, my 'heavy' is much heavier to other people." The kid smiled and nodded as Tysa handed him the bags. Then the kid, stared at Tysa's face. "Huh? Is there something…"

"You seem upset." The kid said. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…uh…it's nothing you should be concerned about. Really. This is my problem." Tysa said, putting on a fake smile. The kid was silent for a while.

"It's eating you up from the inside." The kid said, surprising Tysa. "Soon, you probably won't even have a heart."

"Uh…I…ok?"

"Want me to help you?" the kid asked, smiling.

"…How?" Tysa asked. The kid started to walk away, smiling.

"Oh, you'll know, Tysa. My name's Shui, by the way." Tysa had a half a mind to stop him, asking how he knew her name. Then again, there was probably one way or another. Then, Tysa had to rack her brain for a while, thinking about the familiar name.

_"But I don't see why Shinsei's being nervous about Shui. He seems nice."_

_Wait…could that be the guy Shinsei's nervous about? But, it doesn't have to be…sure, Shui isn't really a popular name, but there has to be more than one person with that name…_

_

* * *

_this was hard cuz I'm not good at making crying scenes like before, so it's kinda cheap (at least, I think it is). That's why I'm making the next chapter funny! With squirrels! (although, Ray and Kai might disagree on the humor...)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	44. Chapter 44

k, I'm leaving for seven days starting tomorrow. For the readers of **Sinful Perfection**, sorry. I have a writer's block for that series. (Sad C.B.C.) oh, yeah. I now have a xanga! (Happy C.B.C.) it's BlackCherryCat. It's been there for a while, and, if I can, I'll try to write posts about my vacation. Bye!

* * *

Chapter 44: Battling, children, and squirrels

Tysa woke up groggily the next day. She couldn't understand why she was so tired, but the mistake of turning on the cold water woke her up just fine. After a bit of grumbling, Tysa changed into her normal clothes and looked at the clock in her room and widened her eyes. It was 5:00. Fifteen minutes after sunrise. She may be the first to get up in her family, but she _never_ got up this early. She groaned and thought she might as well take a walk while waiting for her brother and grandfather to get up. The walk through the woods was nice, awakening, and, for the moment, stress-free. Until, of course, she saw the two other boys that weren't seen yesterday. They apparently, just noticed each other too, and turned their backs.

"Uh…come on, you guys." Tysa said, trying to console the two. "Whatever you fought about, you can forgive each other, right?" _Please…_ Neither Ray or Kai answered. Tysa then started to get really frustrated, her fuse gone. (3…2…1…) "Ok, that is it!" The two stared alarmed at Tysa, surprised by her sudden explosion. "You two are acting like children! In fact, children are smarter _and_ more mature than you! You are idiots, idiots, IDIOTS!" There was a moment of silence in the no longer peaceful forest as Tysa glared at the two boys and panted. "I'll give you five seconds to apologize to each other." She growled. The two blinked at Tysa for a while. "Five…four…"

"Er…sorry, Kai." Ray muttered, although not sorry at all.

"Sorry, Ray." Kai muttered as well, and equally not sorry. Satisfied, Tysa took a deep breath.

_For some reason…I feel better._ She thought. _Even though those were the fakest apologies ever…_ Then, Tysa thought of an idea.

"Take out your beyblades." She said.

"Huh?" Ray asked. Kai just blinked.

"Well, you two missed practice yesterday, so, you're gonna battle each other." _Even though I missed practice too, they don't need to know that…_."And I'm gonna referee." _Who knows what's going on in their small little minds right now…_ (and I'm not going to write it, because I don't even know)…_ although I think Ray's is slightly bigger…_ For some reason, battling each other made the two eager, making the gullible side of Tysa believe they had forgiven each other. (Tysa, you gullible, unsocial fool…)

"Alright…3…2…" Before Tysa finished Ray shot out his beyblade, causing Kai to dodge.

"Sorry, Kai. Accident." Ray said, smiling on the outside, cursing Kai's fast reactions on the inside. Kai glared at Ray.

"Let's try again…3…" Kai then shot his beyblade at Ray, making him dodge as well. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, Ray." Kai said, tonelessly. Tysa rolled her eyes.

_They _are_ children…_Tysa thought, even though when she explodes, she often doesn't mean it. "Ok, now let's do two things. First, let's wait until I finish the countdown. Second, aim for the ground in _the middle_ of the two of you, ok?"

"Yes, Tysa…" the two boys grumbled.

"Ok!"

"Yes, Tysa!" they said fearfully.

"Good. Ok, 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" The two fiercely released their beyblades on the ground. As if sensing their owner's frustration towards the other, the beyblades relentlessly attacked each other. Tysa watched with an 'oh no…' face.

_It's like they want the other dead…sure, that would make life easier for me, but murder's wrong…probably fun…but wrong. Yeah…very wrong. Although…nah. Murder: Probably fun, but wrong._

"Too much for you?" Kai asked when Dranzer took the advantage.

"I'm just getting started, Kai!" Ray said, unleashing a series of hard attacks. Tysa's face developed a more concerned look.

_They're going to destroy the trees at that rate…_Tysa thought, obviously caring less about the battle. Pretty soon, Tysa started to hear insults thrown across the battle. _Ah…now they're going to name-calling…sounds just like second grade…_ Giving a swift glance at the beyblades, she noticed something. There was a squirrel lying on the ground, and the two beyblades started heading straight towards it while attacking each other. (No! Not the squirrel!) Of course, Ray and Kai were too busy arguing to notice and/or care.

"Watch out you guys!" Tysa yelled while shooting her beyblade at the two. The Kairi hit the two 'blades just when they hit each other, waking up the squirrel and, ironically, the two 'blades flew to each of their owners heads, making hard contact. Tysa made a goofy-looking grin, trying to hold in her laughter, but it didn't work, and she was soon laughing in tears.

"Waaa ha ha ha ha haaa! Ah ha ha ha…he he…" she sniffed away the tears caused by her laughter as she collapsed to the ground. "Ah ha…you guys are idiots…"

"You're the one who aimed them at us!" Kai snapped.

"But…ha ha…you tried…to hit each other…ha ha ha…and you got hit…he he…by your own beyblades…Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Great, you got her laughing again." Ray said over Tysa howls of laughter. "You know, it's not really that funny, Tysa…"

"Yes…ha ha ha…yes it is—sss! Waa ha ha ha!" As Tysa laughed, Ray and Kai became more and more annoyed. "Ha ha ha—waa!" Tysa yelped as she dodged two beyblades. "Yeee!" she cried as she started to run from Ray and Kai. Even though her life was in danger, Tysa couldn't help smiling.

"I wonder where those three are now?" Tyson asked as it was time for practice.

"We're here…" Tysa groaned as the three entered the yard, having various injuries.

"What happened to you guys?" Max asked, worried.

"A squirrel." Was the unanimous response. (If there was no squirrel, Tysa wouldn't have shot her 'blade and hit Ray and Kai which caused Tysa to laugh which, in turn, caused Ray and Kai to chase her, which caused Tysa to execute self-defense when they got to close, which caused them to use self-defense until everyone was to injured to move. It's all the squirrel's fault!)

"You provoked a squirrel?" Kenny asked.

"No…the squirrel made me laugh." Tysa said, trying to hold in her new fit of laughter.

"Don't hurt yourself trying…" Kai said as he glared at Tysa.

"He he…ah…"

"What was so funny…ah…" Tyson asked, but then received angry glares from both Ray and Kai while Tysa still tried to hold in laughter. From a tree, a squirrel looked at the people, then silently transformed into Shui.

"Not the help I was expecting to give, but…it might be better this way. For now." A bird then took Shui's place and flew off.

* * *

It took me a while because me and Tysa have the same disease: it's hard to stop laughing once started... 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	45. Chapter 45

I'm back! Actually, I came back two days ago, but with unpacking and everything...oy...(tired C.B.C)...so, here's chapter 45. About six more chapters to go!

* * *

Chapter 45: Backtracking

Ozuma took his time walking back to his other teammates. He was thinking about Tysa. Back home, stories were often told about the Lady Kairi and the balance she kept. Ozuma often liked to hear stories like that.

-**Flashback**-

_"…and the Lady Kairi kept balance and peace with the power of her four guardians." Finished the elder. The five-year-old Ozuma automatically perked up._

_"When I grow up, I'm gonna be one of the Lady Kairi's guardians!" he said excitedly. The elder smiled at him._

_"Really, now? Well, you're going to have to find her first."_

_"I will find her!" the child answered, determined._

_"Well, her four guardians will be with her, even if she doesn't know it."_

_"And I'm gonna be one of those guardians! Just you wait!"_

-**A few years after that**- (about two years before now)

_Ozuma walked down the street, waiting for any sign of the Blue Dragon. He had just won the World Championship with the other supposed guardians, and was supposed to be living in Japan. Soon, a flyer caught his eye with the Blue Dragon's picture on it._

_"Tyson, huh?" he wondered aloud._

_Tyson wasn't as strong as Ozuma expected. He didn't even see Ozuma's bit beast, which was supposed to be visible to the guardians, no matter what._

_**Maybe he's not the one…**Ozuma thought. **Maybe he's not the correct guardian. Then…I'll seal up Dragoon so that the **_**real_ heir can have it._ **

_He sent the message to his teammates to meet up in Japan, knowing that soon all the guardians would come. Pretty soon, it became a race to seal the bit-beasts with Team Psykick, but the Saint Shields figured it be better in the 'fake' guardians hands then theirs. After the Bladebreakers had proven themselves of holding the bit-beasts, the Saint Shields had left, Ozuma more hesitantly. One question still riddled his mind: Where was the Lady Kairi?_

-**A few months ago**- (see Chapter 5)

_Ozuma didn't see why he was back in Japan. The elder had suggested he check on the Bladebreakers, to see if they were handling the bit-beasts well. He walked through the forest towards Tyson's house when he saw something odd. A person looked like Tyson, but had a more softer figure._

_**A girl?**__Ozuma thought, puzzled. **Does Tyson have a sister? I thought all guardians were only children…or related to other guardians…**_

_"Am I…am I lost…?" she asked, but then defiantly shook her head. Ozuma subconsciously rustled the bushes he was hiding in a bit. The girl noticed._

_"Who's there?" the girl immediately asked as she turned around, armed with a white beyblade. Ozuma immediately recognized the symbol._

_**Could she be…**Testing her, Ozuma shot out his beyblade. The girl immediately ducked, barely dodging it. He came out of the bushes and spoke to her, his first conversation with her. Even though unaware of who she was, she seemed perfectly content with her friends as her guardians. Ozuma accepted that. But, even still, if she was the Lady Kairi, then something bad would happen. It did a few days later. The Hún Dún made their first attack on Tysa, and the Saint Shields made a decision to enter the tournament as well, so that if things get from bad to worse, they could be the 'scapegoats'._

-**End Flashbacks**-

Ozuma thought to himself over the recent events. Tysa was stronger than he had given credit. She knew what could happen, yet, she was still willing to risk it. And Chaos, when did she get free? The mystery kept haunting him on his walk back. He chuckled to himself, remembering how eager he was to be one of the Lady Kairi's guardians. He soon realized why he was so hard on Tyson when he first met him. He was _jealous_, but couldn't understand why before. Ozuma shook his head. It would be fine, no matter what Tysa's decision was. It would be fine.

"Ozuma!" Joseph exclaimed worriedly. "This came from the elder!" he held up a letter addressed to Ozuma. Normally, the elder would send letters to the Saint Shields, but now it was addressed specifically to Ozuma.

"What does it say, Ozuma?" Dunga asked. Ozuma stared at the letter for a while.

"It was address to _me_ this time, Dunga." Ozuma finally said. "Only I should read it." Dunga gulped a bit. Ozuma opened the letter.

_Dear Ozuma,_

_I trust you are doing well in Japan. The darkness is arriving faster than I—or any of us—expected. Even though you probably already know about that, the Lady Kairi's decision could put her in danger. For, you see, every time she decides to fight, it does not end well. I fear this time will be no different. She may die again. But Ozuma—_

Ozuma didn't finish reading the letter. Instead, he crumpled it up, scowling.

"What's wrong, Ozuma?" Dunga asked.

"What did the elder say?" Mariam questioned, rather compassionately for her personality. Ozuma didn't answer immediately.

"I made my decision." He said finally. "We won't participate in the tournament."

"What!" Joseph exclaimed. "But, Ozuma—"

"Let me finish, Joseph!" Ozuma snapped. "We won't participate in the tournament to win, but to test how powerful the guardians are. To see if they'll fare well."

"But what if they don't win?" Dunga asked.

"Then they don't win." Ozuma said as he walked past them. "And then, we all lose."

Chaos laid down on the bed in her room in BEGA tower. She had a splitting headache, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take. Her beyblade bounced up and down with a glowing silver object on top of it. It was the item Shui had given her. She stared at it for a while.

_"You have something you want to finish, don't you?"_

Chaos sighed.

"I'm not that desperate." She muttered the her beyblade, facing the ceiling. The beyblade started bouncing up and down even faster. Chaos slowly turned her head to it. "But, you're worried, aren't you?" The beyblade slowed down its pace a bit, as if nodding. Chaos sighed again. She reached over and took the object into her hand. She stared at it.

_I have something I have to finish._ She thought. _And I will see it to the end.__No matter what._

_

* * *

_and what does she have to finish? I wonder...actually, I don't cuz I'm the author! (fans: didn't you say that already? C.B.C: what? I did?)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	46. Chapter 46

ok, this is the last free chapter before the final battles. Again, I don't think I did a good job with this, because I kind of rushed the Saint Shields battle thing--but for a good reason! And btw, if you read **Dev's Record** in my **Tyson's Twin One Shots**, then you should know who 'Toki' really is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 46: Decided Power

Tysa woke up from a seemingly long nap. The day of the final round had arrived. Tysa sighed as she looked at the sunrise.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the final round of the tournament! In one side, we have the Bladebreakers!" DJ paused as he waited for the crowd to stop cheering. "And in the other, we have—" DJ paused again as a person brought him a slip of paper. As DJ read it, Tysa got eye contact with Ozuma.

_What are you planning?_ She wondered. Ozuma's expression became softer, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Uh…actually, folks, the Saint Shields are forfeiting, but request a match anyway!"

"What!" Tyson yelled as he looked over at the Saint Shields. The Saint Shields showed no sign of caring.

"Um…ok, then. The first match will be…Tyson versus Mariam!"

_Water and water…_Tysa thought as her frustrated brother and the calm Mariam stepped up to the ring. _Wait!_ Tysa looked at Ozuma, realizing. _Ozuma…you're not…_testing them_ are you?_ Ozuma didn't look at her. Both Mariam and Tyson shot their beyblades at the correct time, and both began attacking each other.

"Why did you guys forfeit?" Tyson asked, still frustrated.

"If you know what's going to happen, you should know why!" Mariam answered back. "Go, Sharkrash!" Sharkrash appeared in its bit-beast from. Tyson growled.

"Dragoon!" he called. Soon, as the 'blades battled along with their bit-beasts. Sharkrash automatically took the opportunity to wrap Dragoon.

_Ah! _Tysa thought. Her beyblade glowed in her pocket.

"Tysa!" Ozuma called as a white light started to envelop Dragoon. Tysa turned to Ozuma as the light faded. He shook his head. Tysa gave a small nod and looked at the match. Dragoon couldn't take much longer of the squeezing. Tyson was about to attack, when he felt some sort of shockwave. He froze in his own mind. The shockwave felt like…water…next thing he knew, he had defeated Mariam.

The same happened for all the Bladebreakers. Battling the elemental counterparts (Max vs. Dunga, Ray vs. Joseph, Kai vs. Ozuma)( that's just the way I see it. I don't want anyone saying: but only Joseph matches the rival. I know that already. But, elementally wise, this is how I see matches. Deal with it), then feeling a shockwave of their elements, then winning. Only Tysa didn't battle. In the evening, Tysa decided to take a walk.

_What was the white power that surrounded Dragoon?_ She thought. _Did I cause that?_ She sighed. She needed to talk to someone. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Yeah, Mom, we won again. Uh huh. Everyone battled but Tysa, but we did great! Uh huh. Yeah. I miss you, Mom. Hope to see you soon. Bye!" Tysa watched as Max hung up the public phone. Max then turned his head to the side and noticed her. "Oh. Hey, Tysa."

"Hey." Tysa greeted, then walked over to Max. "That was your mother?" Max nodded.

"Yeah. Tyson told you she lives in America, right?" It was Tysa's turn to nod. "Actually, I'm glad you came. I just…can't help this feeling that it'll be the last time I talk to her. I mean, I know it's not…well, I _hope_ it's not…" Max gave a small laugh. "I must be sounding really weird, huh?"

"No." Tysa shook her head with a small smile.

"Hey, you know, the last time we battled Team BEGA, I felt that it was important to win, but you still have to have fun with it. Tyson reminded that to me again and again. I feel that feeling now…but it's more serious…heh…now I _know_ I'm sounding weird…"

"No, my brother sounds weird…you're just…"

"Max." Both Tysa and Max looked up from their conversation and saw Mariam. "Can we talk? Alone?" Max gave Tysa a questioning look. Tysa nodded and stood up to Mariam.

"Good battle today." She said to both of them, and left.

She kept walking for a while, and noticed Kai drawing. She thought for a while, then sat down in front of him.

"Hey, Kai."

"Hey." There was a moment of silence. Tysa took a deep breath.

"So…what are you working on?" she asked. Kai looked at her.

"It's either I tell you or you snatch this, right?"

"Look how well trained you are." Tysa teased. Kai glared at her, but gave her the sketchbook.

"I'm not a dog, you know."

"I know. Dogs aren't as secluded as you." She answered nonchalantly as she flipped through the book. She stopped for a while at a blank piece of paper. "…Can I borrow a pencil?" Kai blinked at her, but gave her the pencil. Tysa automatically moved it on the paper. Kai watched her for a while, then decided to see what she was drawing. It was a picture of a circle with the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts in the correct positions: Chimera in the north, Tiger in the west, Dragon in the east, and Phoenix in the south. The Kairi wings were in the center. Kai pondered over it for a while.

"That's good." He told her.

"Coming from you, that must mean it's really great." Kai glared.

"See if I ever give you a complement again."

"That was only your second. The first one you gave me was calling me—and I quote—'an evil, blackmailing, little brat'."

"You see that as a complement?"

"Well, why not? I am evil and blackmailing…but I'm taller than Max, so I'm not sure about that 'little' thing…" Kai turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"You are the strangest girl I've ever met…" Tysa grinned.

"Aren't I?" Kai scowled, and Tysa gave a small laugh. Kai bit back a small smile. Even though small, it was infectious.

Tysa let out a deep breath as she started to walk home. As she walked, she heard the spinning of a beyblade. Tysa decided to check it out and saw Ray…and Driger heading right towards her. Instinctively, she slammed herself against the tree, centimeters underneath where Driger crashed. She blinked.

"Tysa!" Ray exclaimed, worried. "Are you ok?" Tysa blinked at Ray, then narrowed her eyes.

"If 'ok' means 'in a state of shock because you almost got hit with my beyblade', then yes. I'm 'ok'."

"Er…sorry." Ray said as Tysa slowly got off the tree. Ray pulled his beyblade out of the tree, but kept his eyes on Tysa, who had her hand to her heart and breathing heavily. "On your way home?"

"Yeah…training by yourself?" Ray nodded. They were quiet for a while. Tysa looked up. It was almost a full moon. Tysa made a small blush as she realized that Ray first kissed her on the cheek on a full moon. A glance to an upward-looking, blushing Ray made Tysa realize he was remembering it too. Tysa let out another sigh.

_I'll never solve this problem…_Tysa thought, pessimistically. Ray looked at the now depressed Tysa.

"Tysa? What's wrong?" Tysa looked at Ray.

"Nothing, Ray." Tysa answered, smiling. Ray looked at her.

"You think this is it, don't you?" Tysa's smile faded to a wondering expression, then a sad nod. "Well…" Ray gave Tysa a small kiss on the cheek. "We'll see it through. Don't worry."

When Tysa got home, she went into her room and saw Tyson snoring on her bed. Tysa narrowed her eyes. Yelling wouldn't work…

"Yow!" Tyson cried as Tysa slammed down his stomach. "Oh…hi, sis."

"What are you doing on my bed, Tyson?" Tysa asked, curiously.

"Well…um…you see…you remember how this used to be mom's room, and…uh…I just…fell asleep?" Tysa smiled inwardly. Then, Tyson let out a sigh. "Actually…I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

"And what's that?"

"Er…it's stupid…I'll just leave…" Tyson started to get off her bed, but Tysa sat down on it, and pulled him back down.

"Tyson, just because you're an idiot, doesn't mean you can't say things that aren't stupid. And it can't be that bad, right?"

"Promise you won't take it the wrong way?"

"Is there a reason I would?"

"Well…"

Ironically, Tyson didn't snore that night.

Inside the BEGA tower, Team BEGA was fast asleep. Chaos walked out of her room. She felt just fine after eating whatever Shui gave her. Maybe he could be trusted.

"So, there you are, Chaos." Chaos blinked at the unfamiliar yet familiar voice. She turned around and saw Ciro and glared.

"Who are you?" she seethed. Ciro bowed.

"We're here to celebrate the beginning of the end for this world." He extended his hand towards Chaos. "Shall you join us?" Chaos glared and started running.

"Calm down, Chaos." Chaos stopped, turning to the familiar voice.

"Shui? What are you—" Before Chaos could finish, Shui grabbed her wrists, causing a shockwave through her body. Slowly, Chaos could feel herself dying…then stopping. She looked at Shui. He was frozen, as was everything else in this room. Chaos took it as a good opportunity to remove her wrists.

"Chaos, are you alright?" Toki asked. Chaos blinked.

"Líng-Chén? What are you…"

"Shh. Time won't stay stopped for long. You have to get out of here." Chaos walked towards the door, not feeling like arguing. Then she stopped at the doorway and turned to Toki.

"Wait…what about you?" Toki laughed. The laughter was a female's, bright, clear, and infectious. She took of her hood, revealing long metallic purple hair in a pony-tail.

"It's alright. I've already died once." And with that Chaos nodded, and left the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do we know who Toki is! Maybe you do, and maybe you don't. But, sadly, no one will see her again. Why? You'll find out in the sequel. Which is starting...in about five more chapters. Whoopdee do for you!


	47. Chapter 47

Arrrgh! Why isn't that line button working! (C.B.C. glaring daggers at button, wishing it could be destroyed) Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. And, urm, another warning, if you're a big fan of Max (though I not sure what attracted you to this story, even though I'm grateful, I know you all exist. Like the people who want Tysa to get paired up, coughRubycough, and those who believe that the president is a good president no offense, but he's coughanidiotcough), something might...urm...just read and beware, ok?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 47: End Battle Pt. One

The week past by slowly for the Bladebreakers. They had decided not to tell Kenny and Hilary about their sense of doom, so that they wouldn't worry them. Then, the night before the battle with Team BEGA, the sense was fulfilled.

"It's raining." Tyson pointed out. No one responded. The entire week had been like the calm before the storm.

"Now all we need to do is add creepy knocking, and this'd be a great horror movie." Tysa added.

"Then I won't knock if it makes you feel better." The attention turned to the opposite window where Chaos was breathing heavily.

"Hey, it's that girl—"

"Chaos!" Tysa exclaimed, running to her other half. "What happened?"

"Let's just say…your opponents are in trouble." Chaos answered.

"Wait, who are you?" Tyson asked. Chaos sighed.

-**After an explanation**-

"So, the Hún Dún are in there?" Tyson asked as they stood in front of the BEGA tower.

"That's right. They're powerful, but fair. They won't waste energy attacking all of you at once." Chaos stated as she turned to the group. "Are you ready for some one-on-one matches?" The Bladebreakers all gave stern nods. Chaos turned back around. "I'm not making any promises though." Before anyone could ask what that meant, Chaos opened the door, and they followed inside.

"Um…I don't remember the tower being this dark." Max pointed out as they walked through the entrance.

"It's been about a week. I suppose they did a little remodeling. With that kind of power, something as long as making a city can be done in about a month or so." Chaos told him. She stepped forward and beyblades started shooting out.

"Damn!" Chaos said, releasing her beyblade. "No! Keep your power!" Chaos yelled as the Bladebreakers armed themselves. "This is what they want you to do!"

_I'm going to have to finish this quick…my time's running out…_

"Everlasting Darkness!" Chaos commanded. Her beyblade shot out a dark light that blinded everyone. When it faded, the beyblades were dismantled on the floor. Before anyone could say anything, more beyblades were shot out. "Arrrrgh…" Chaos quickly dashed for the wall and pressed a button. Stairs appeared. "Go up there! I meet you later!" Not wanting to argue, the Bladebreakers ran up the stairs.

"How long is this staircase?" Tyson panted.

"They're probably trying to wear us out physically." Ray stated.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"I bet." The Bladebreakers were in a room now with a beyblading ring. Manasa was standing there.

"You're part of the Hún Dún aren't you."

"Good job." Manasa said, clapping her hands. "Don't worry. What Chaos told you is right. Although _I'm_ going to pick my opponent. And I choose…" Manasa pointed her finger out towards the Bladebreakers. "you!" she stopped at Max.

"Me?" Max asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Manasa asked. Max stepped up to the ring and readied Draciel.

_Ok…this could be it…but I'm going down fighting!_ Max thought as he readied his beyblade.

"Oh. One more thing." Manasa snapped her fingers and an invisible barrier appeared in front of the rest of the Bladebreakers and Max.

"You guys?" Max asked, turning around. The Bladebreakers opened their mouths, but no sound came out.

"Soundproof barrier. Let's see how you do with out your friends help." Manasa told him. Max turned around again. The two shot out their beyblades at once inside the ring.

_Alright…come on…I can do this…_

_**Or maybe I can't…**_

_What?_

_**Last time there was a situation like this, I lost Draciel. This time I could lose more…maybe I should turn back…**_Max shook the thought out of his head. He was stronger now, more confident. He wouldn't lose.

"Draciel!" Max called, making Draciel go on the attack. Manasa's beyblade stayed.

"Nao Hai!" Manasa called. A huge black owl appeared out of her beyblade.

"Draciel!" Max called, releasing his chimera bit beast. (yes, I'm aware you know and love Draciel as a turtle/tortoise. But, in the world of China, Draciel would be a chimera the fourth definition. Definitely not the first)

**_And when I released Draciel, I lost him. Maybe I should pull him back…_**

_No! Why am I thinking so negatively?_

"Max!" Tyson yelled. "Why isn't he responding?"

**_Soundproof barrier._**

"There's a soundproof barrier! He can't hear us!" Tysa stated, then looked towards the staircase that first brought them into the room. So did everyone else.

"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor?" Manasa scowled.

"Traitor? You _forced_ me here, if you weren't paying attention to Karsen. Oh, wait. He's gone, isn't he? Clumsy me." Chaos commented. Manasa growled.

"What's she saying?" Tyson asked.

"You don't want to know…" Tysa answered, mainly because she still didn't understand who Karsen was.

"Well, you picked the wrong side to go on, Chaos." Manasa told her.

"I'm on my side. Everything I do, I do for me." Chaos answered, turning to Max. "Max, focus. She's trying to trick you into giving up."

"What?…Huh…"

"She's using the guilt inside you, Max. That's her power." Chaos looked up at Draciel, and so did Max. Max stared at Draciel for a while as Draciel stared back.

_Draciel…we've always made it through, huh?_ Tysa blinked and looked at Max. He was glowing with a green aura only Tysa and Chaos could see. Chaos walked over to the barrier where the Bladebreakers were, and shattered it.

"Max! What are you doing?" Tyson asked. Max didn't respond.

"He made his decision!" Chaos told him, activating another set of staircases. "Come on!" Chaos led the Bladebreakers up the stairs. Tysa took on last look at Max. Max noticed and smiled at her.

"Tell Mariam…I'm sorry. Ok?" Max asked, turning back to the battle. Tysa nodded.

"You're going to tell her yourself, Max." she muttered as she followed the rest.

"So, do I have your full attention now?" Manasa asked dryly. Max nodded.

"Bring it!" Draciel responded to Max's command by glowing green itself. Manasa glared.

"Nao Hai!" she cried, making the owl glow black as the two bit-beasts charged at each other. Max closed his eyes.

-**Flashback**-

_"So, what's up, Mariam?" Max asked after Tysa left. Mariam looked to the side, unable to look at Max. _

_"You do know…this could be it for you…"_

_"Hey, it's alright, Mariam. The Bladebreakers made it through before. We'll do it this time too." Mariam shuffled a bit, then shoved something into Max's hands. He looked at it to see Mariam's earring._

_"I…I want that back! It's bad enough that I'm letting you borrow it now!" Mariam yelled at him, running off. Max blinked at the earring, then smiled gently. _

_**I promise.**_

-**End Flashback­**-

-**End Battle**-

-**End Draciel Flashback**-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, yes! I did it! I (sort of) killed him off. There! I wrote it! But before you Max fans come knocking on my door in an attempt to force me to change it, keep in mind that I'm writing a _sequel_, ok? Use your imagination! (yes, Max is in the sequel. I wouldn't just kill someone, would I?)(C.B.C. stuffs various weapons in the closet) I know you have them!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	48. Chapter 48

yes, I'm alive! I'm so so sorry this took longer than usual! (a lot longer!). Apparently, writing endings during the end of summer is sort of tough on me. Especially when your mother breaks her shoulder during the last week of August. I am now in High School! (Chibi Black Cat dances happily). I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, but no guarentees because of my homework...beh.

But who cares! I'm back!

* * *

Chapter 48: End Battle Pt. Two

"Huff…Huff…where…are we going…anyway?" Tyson asked, as the group trudged up the long flight of steps.

"Look outside." Chaos answered, nonchalantly, gesturing to a nearby window. Tyson obeyed. "At the sky, you idiot!"

"Now you know what I've been going through my entire life." Tyson gave his sister a hurt glare, then followed Chaos' instructions.

"Hey…why aren't there any stars?" Tyson asked, seeing the pitch black sky.

"Oh, they're there…they're just behind that pitch black orb."

"What pitch black orb?"

"It's blending in with the sky, you nitwit!" Chaos and Tysa yelled at the same time, surprising Tyson greatly. Ray sighed and Kai put his palm to his forehead (ever feel like you're the only normal one in a room?).

"So, that orb is the darkness?" Ray asked. Chaos nodded, grateful that someone else had a brain besides Tysa and Kai.

"That's right." Chaos said, turning forward again.

"So…what's up here?" Tyson asked.

"There's a machine Karsen built, just in case something happened where the darkness couldn't be controlled. And so, we're going to activate that machine. But to do that, Tysa needs to operate it."

"Why me?" Tysa asked.

"I don't know. Before I…partially destroyed the lab, I read 'dive into the heart'. You probably have to shoot your beyblade there." Chaos answered.

_That'll do…don't want to worry her or anyone._

"There's a door!" Tyson gasped happily. Chaos stopped them first. "Hey, what's—" Chaos turned around to the group.

"Ok. First, _we'll_ decide which one of you three is going to beyblade. And for those with slow brains, I mean Tyson, Kai, and Ray."

"I'll go!" Tyson declared.

"You sure, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Tyson…" Tyson turned to his sister. She put a hand on his shoulder and glared at him. "If you lose, I will pummel you. Got that?"

"Uh…sure…" (obviously, tearful goodbyes are not Tysa's strong suit…or maybe it's gentle encouragement) (note: pummel means strike with the fist repeatedly. Tyson probably knows what _that_ word means) A circle of doom soon spread around Tyson. Chaos blinked.

_I don't think she ever gave anyone an encouragement without a threat…and oddly, it seems to work…_ she thought.

"Alright then, Tyson. You're next." Chaos said, turning around and walking through the door. The others followed.

"About time you got here. I was waiting." Ciro's voice stated.

"Who gives a crap." Chaos responded. She nodded towards Tyson. "You know, all you really have to do is keep him busy until we get to the top." Tyson nodded in response.

"Remember, Tyson. _Pummeling_." Tysa said with a confident smile. Tyson shuddered.

"Alright then. Let's go." Tysa, Kai, and Ray followed Chaos up the new set of stairs, leaving Tyson with Ciro. Ciro bowed.

"It's an honor to face the Líng Luán's brother."

"Er…yeah." Tyson said awkwardly. He took out his Dragoon. "So, are you ready to beyblade or what?"

-Hilary's house-

Hilary was peacefully sleeping in her bed. She had managed to convince her parents that Shinsei was just a cat, and was taking a long deserved rest, until a batting paw started to gently hit her cheek.

"Urm…" Hilary opened her eyes. "Shinsei?" she asked groggily.

"Mraa, mraa!" Shinsei cried. Hilary sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it, Shinsei? What's wrong? Can't you…mind talk with me or somethin'?" Shinsei shook her head.

"Mraa…"

-BEGA tower-

"Let it Rip!" Tyson and Ciro shot their beyblades into the ring.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called, immediately releasing his bit-beast. His blue dragon came out immediately and on cue, his beyblade started to attack.

"Kaida!" A huge white dragon emerged from Ciro's beyblade (for those who don't remember, Kaida was the one that took Salima's place in Chapter 15) and was practically three times Dragoon's size. "I hope your tiny dragon can put up a fight."

"You can count on it." Tyson growled. "Dragoon, attack!" Dragoon started to make failing efforts to attack Kaida. "Urr…come on Dragoon!"

-BEGA staircase- (anything else you like to add, Sakura? -- A closet maybe?)

"Do you think Tyson will be alright?" Ray asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Chaos responded.

"Yeah. Sure, Tyson's an idiot, but he's a tough idiot." Tysa added, although she inwardly shuddered. _Please let him be alright…_

-BEGA tower- (still in the previous battle…)

Tyson and Dragoon were still making failing efforts to defeat Ciro.

_Grr…come on, Dragoon…_Tyson thought, growling, _we can do it!_

"Dragoon!" Tyson called and in response, the dragon roared and started attacking again.

"Don't you give up!" Ciro called. "You've lost this! Kaida!"

_Errr…no! I'm not going to give up! I didn't lose this yet!_

"Go!" Tyson declared. Dragoon, although beaten (as in physically) and battered continued to fight Kaida.

"Eeerrr…I've had it with you! Téng Qiáng Feng!" (Dragon Gale!) Kaida let loose a blast of wind, with destroyed Dragoon. "And that's the end of your dragon!"

"D-dragoon!" Tyson cried, kneeling to the floor.

_I've…lost this…_

-Hilary's house-

"Shinsei, what is it?" Hilary asked, impatient with the cat-dragon. "I wanna get back to sleep!"

"Mraa, mraa!" Shinsei cried, knocking over a book, and flying out the window

"Hey!" Hilary hissed as she picked up the now open scrapbook. She looked at it for a while, then gasped with gentle surprise.

-BEGA tower- (and it's still going!)

"Hmph. That's it? I thought a demi-god could pack more of a punch." Ciro said to the now broken Tyson. "You can't even stand up anymore!"

_Dragoon…please come back…_

"Well, I'm feeling generous. I'll finish this quickly than prolong your suffering." Ciro stated, as his beyblade aimed for the stationary spinning Dragoon.

_Please…come back…_

"Come back, Dragoooooon!" Tyson cried.

"Mraa!" Both Ciro and Tyson looked up at the huge cat-dragon that came through the window to Tyson. "Mraa." It said softly.

"Did…did Hilary send you?" Tyson asked. The huge dragon shook its head. Tyson sighed, then nodded. "Right. Go!" Shinsei flew to the bit beast position.

"Mraaa!" It hissed viciously at Kaida. Kaida growled in response. Ciro flinched a bit. Shinsei and Kaida were the same size.

"Now, Shinsei…er…uh…attack!" Tyson commanded.

"Mraaaa!" a blue-white beam shot out from Shinsei's mouth towards Kaida, damaging greatly the surprised bit-beast. Kaida let out a growl of pain and disappeared.

"Alright!" Tyson declared triumphantly. Shinsei let out a triumphant 'mraa'. "Ok. Now I can…" Tyson cut himself off, hearing the laughter of his opponent.

"You fool…" Ciro laughed. "You really think you won this?" Ciro appeared to be wobbling back up as a harsh wind blew around the room.

"Wh-what's going on!" Tyson asked, becoming nervous as the wind blew harsher.

"M-mraaa!" Shinsei cried.

**-End Battle-**

**-End Dragoon Flashback-**

-Hilary's house-

Hilary sat down on her bed as she looked at her photo album. It was old, but the pictures looked like they were taken yesterday. On the very front page, there was her as a kindergartener, in between her two best friends. One was a boy with semi-long blue-black hair was a goofy smile. The other one was a girl with long blue-black hair past her waist and a happy smile. The younger Hilary was smiling as well. At the bottom of the picture was a caption: Shayou, Hilary, and Mizuki.

* * *

And that's the 48th chapter! Now, I have three more chapters to go until the second series, which I have been thinking of how to start, because I might be a little confusing for you all. But, I'm so glad I'm back! 


	49. Chapter 49

See? I told you it would be up sooner. And that comment hurt Keight. You really think a horde of angry fans can kill me?...I mean, I do know -cough-my own-cough- self defense...And have cousins in distant places if I need to go into hiding because some fans found out my address. Anyways...after this, there's about two more chapters until the second part. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 49: End Battle Pt. 3

"Huh?" Tysa stopped walking down the stairs with a halt.

"Eh? What is it, Tysa?" Ray asked as the other three looked back at Tysa.

"I…dunno." Tysa said, blinking. "I guess it's just nothing. Let's continue." The group agreed and continued walking with Chaos casting a discreet look at the other girl.

_She can feel it. Half of herself has been lost…and so as the darkness._ Chaos looked forward again. _Both the dark and light are returning to nothingness. The world will become neutral._

_But where does that put me? Where would I be, a non-existent? Will I fade away as well? Will I be part of the nothingness? Or will I fade away by myself?_ Chaos looked at her hand, which was starting to become transparent. _If I Chaos disappear, will Peace disappear nonetheless? Letting there be no world to destroy?_

"Chaos?" Chaos looked at Tysa. "My head hurts. Are you thinking too much?"

"Don't put your pain on me, Tysa." Chaos seethed, turning back around.

"I…didn't."

"We're approaching another door." Chaos said, sighing, then turned back around in her regular mood. "Ok, who's the next bey-blader?"

"Me." Ray and Kai said at the same time. Both Chaos and Tysa cast confused looks between the two, who really didn't realize they said it simultaneously.

"Um…ok…which one of the idiots?" Chaos stated.

"Huh?" Both Ray and Kai looked at each other, then cast determined looks forward. "I will!"

"Ok…that's specific…Tysa."

"Huh?" Tysa blinked, off guard for her named to be called.

"You choose." Chaos said. Ray and Kai turned to Tysa.

"Me! Why do I have to!"

"Let me battle, Tysa." Kai said. It was more of a command than a request.

"No, let me, Tysa." Ray stated.

"Uh…" Tysa started to squirm. Thinking under pressure was not one of her strong suits.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"Come on, Tysa!" Ray urged.

"Urm…" There were just some fifty-fifty questions where a coin toss wouldn't be enough. Despite the situation, Chaos couldn't help smirking.

_Well, Tysa. It's up to you now. Give in to one and grant the other more time with you, even if he doesn't want to. I almost feel sorry for you._

"Um…how about this? We see the opponent and then I'll decide." Tysa offered in a weak excuse to buy more time for her. Chaos could feel her head starting to hurt.

"Fine." Ray agreed.

"Hmph." Kai turned around with his own method of agreement. Tysa let out a grateful sigh and Chaos rolled her eyes.

_That's one way to buy you some more time…_

Chaos opened the next door to greet a hooded person. He bowed.

"Welcome." He said. "Which two of you will be battling me?"

"Two?" Chaos asked, eyebrow arched.

"Two!" Two other people yelled.

_Oh, thank god, it's two!_ Tysa thought happily. (Yeah, yeah. You're welcome)

"Um, what are you thinking, Tysa?"

"Huh?" Tysa zoned back to the real world, noticing her friends scanning faces over her happy expression. "Oh, um, nothing important. You two have fun."

**_And probably kill each other doing that…_**

_Huh?_

_**Tysa, haven't you noticed their co-operation has been dropping recently?**_

_I'm oblivious to the obvious._

_**Aiya…**_

"So, I'm facing Guardians Driger and Dranzer…This should be interesting." The person said as Tysa and Chaos went up the next set of stairs.

"Ray."

"Hmm?" Ray turned his head slightly to hear Kai's whisper.

"You can stand back if you want. I'll handle this."

"What! No way, Kai!" Ray turned back forward and murmured. "I'm going to."

"So, are you ready?" the hooded person asked. In response the other two boys armed their beyblades. "Alright then." The three shot their beyblades into the ring.

"Hey, he only has one…" Ray said, noticing the number of beyblades in the ring.

"Which makes it our advantage. Dranzer!" Kai commanded his beyblade and it automatically started attacking the black 'blade.

"Huh…?" Ray said, unprepared for Kai's next move. "Rrrr…Driger!" Driger started attacking the beyblade as well, and the two teamed-up beyblades accidentally (or purposefully. I'll leave that to your imagination. Mine hurts too much.) started attacking each other.

"Get out of my way, Kon!" Kai yelled angrily.

"_You_ get out of _my_ way!"

_Heh_. The hooded person thought. _Their ability to work together is slipping. Soon they'll be each other's enemies_.

-BEGA Staircase-

"…Chaos?"

"Hmm?" Chaos responded without looking at Tysa.

"Are you sure that was…a good idea?"

"What?"

"Teaming up Ray and Kai."

"Hún Dún plays upon negative feelings in you. Your indecisiveness was a perfect opening to both Ray's and Kai's current quote-unquote…_hatred_ for each other."

"They hate each other because of me?" Tysa askedin a small voice. Chaos cringed, then sighed.

"…I'm…not sure."

"If I never came…they wouldn't hate each other." Tysa said, stopping. Chaos stopped as well.

"They've would've met you even if you didn't come to Tokyo, Tysa."

"…" Chaos continued up the stairs as Tysa stayed still.

"Let's go, Tysa." Chaos said in a demi-sharp tone. Tysa still didn't move. "Tysa!"

"…" Tysa slowly started to walk up the stairs and Chaos continued as well.

-BEGA tower-

By this point, Ray and Kai were getting awfully pissed at each other.

"Go find something else to do, Kai!"

"This isn't a battle for losers, Kon!"

_They've totally forgot I'm here…_the hooded person thought in a slightly worrisome tone as he watched the bit-beast now get aggravated at start attacking each other as well. _Who's really the bad guy here?_ _Might as well finish them off now…_

"Ti rèn ni zè ji!" (not gonna tell you what it means, for a good reason). Darkness surrounded the whole area.

Ray looked around the darkness. There was no one around.

"Hello? Anybody? Driger!" Ray called. There was no reply. "Dri-!" No sound came out of Ray's mouth this time. He clutched his throat, as if it would help to produce some sound.

_Wh-what's going on? Why can't I say anything? And why…is it so dark?_ Ray thought as his eyes started to close. _What? Why do I feel so…so tired? I feel like…going to sleep right now…but I can't!_

_**Why not?**_

_B-because…I…have to fight this battle…to get to her…_

_**Who?**_

_T-ty--!……_

_**Well? Who do you have to get to?**_

_…I…can't remember…_Ray's tiredness was starting to get to him, and he fell to his knees on the floor.

**_You're feeling tired, aren't you?_**

_Yes…yes, I do…_

_**So why not sleep?**_

_Yeah…_Ray thought as he started to lay down.

**_Just sleep. After all, there's no need to wake up._**

_Wake up…_Ray started to close his eyes. _That sounds…familiar…_

_"I will always wake up."_ Ray opened his eyes.

_Tysa?_

_**What's the matter? Why not sleep?**_

_Because…_Ray thought as he fought to stand up. _I'm fighting for someone…and I can't lose now!_

"Where…am I?" Kai asked as he looked around the dark area. "There's no one here…"

**_Perfect, isn't it?_**

_Huh? _"Who's—" Kai let out a surprise gust of air. He had lost the ability to speak.

**_After all, you've always been alone, Kai. Always in the darkness. This just brings it into literal terms._**

_Yeah…I suppose…I've always been alone…_Kai said as he could feel his body starting to stagger.

**_Feeling tired?_**

_I guess…I am…_Kai agreed as me fell to his knees.

**_Just sleep now. Don't worry about anything. Don't feel anything._**

_Don't…feel…_Kai thought weakly.

_"Promise me you'll tell me what you feel?" _

_….t…Tysa…?_

_**What's wrong? Why don't you sleep?**_

_Be…because I…made a promise…and I intend to keep it!_

-BEGA staircase-

"Huh?" Tysa stopped again on the stairs, annoying Chaos a bit more.

"Now what?" she spat. "More guilt?"

"No." Tysa said, angrily, then changed her mood to concerned. "Something's…not right."

"We're in a tower of evil with a giant ball of darkness coming towards the Earth to plague it for about 999 years, and you call that 'right'?" Tysa put on a confused look.

"999?"

"This counts as the first year."

"Oh."

"So, what is wrong?"

"Well…I don't…!" Tysa stopped moving again.

"Tysa?" Chaos asked, walking down the steps to the other girl. "Tysa?" Tysa let out a groan, as if in pain as her wings appeared on her back, then disappeared.

_What! _Chaos thought, eyes wide. _Don't now! It's too soon! At least… _Tysa let out another groan, distracting Chaos from her thoughts.

"Chaos…I…don't feel well…"

"Then we got to hurry." Chaos lied. "The darkness must be getting too close." Chaos started to walk back up the steps.

"Then…why aren't you feeling ill?" Chaos stopped.

"We got to hurry." Chaos repeated. Tysa sighed and continued with Chaos. This set of stairs was longer than the rest, and the two walked in silence until they approached a door.

"Is there…another one through that door?" Chaos didn't answer, but walked through the door. Tysa followed Chaos into the dark room. In the room, there was no machine, but another door. "Chaos, where are we?"

"You're almost there." Chaos answered, not looking at Tysa.

"What? 'I'?" Chaos sighed.

"Why do you trust me so much?" Chaos asked, turning her head slightly. "In the past, I've done nothing more to attack and trick you, and you're treating me like we're best buddies." Chaos paused and looked forward again. "…Why?" Tysa blinked.

"Well…you said you're me, right? Then…you can't be all bad." Tysa said confidently. Chaos gulped. "So…why don't we continue?"

"…Only one of us will pass by here." Tysa started to become confused.

"Why?" Chaos snapped her fingers and a black beyblading ring appeared. She walked to the other side and took out her beyblade and shooter, still not facing Tysa.

"Because I…am your opponent."

* * *

I bet some of you saw this coming, huh? oh well. Oh yeah. I don't own Beyblade™. (again, no one's dead!)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	50. Chapter 50

Sorry this part took so long. I was trying to write the last chapter as well, so you wouldn't suffer. See how nice I am? Chibi Black Cat nods And this is sort of short, and the last chapter is longer. And I sort of feel like this chapter wasn't that good, because my mind is now on the sequel. Sorry about it if you think it's bad. Oh, and reminder, this is my _first_ fanfiction. I have a feeling that people here don't really know that...¬¬

* * *

Chapter 50: End Battle Pt. 4

"Ah ha ha…What?" Tysa asked, confused. "This is a joke, right, Chaos?" Chaos didn't respond. "…Chaos?"

"This isn't a joke, Tysa." Chaos responded softly, although Tysa could hear it. After all, they were the only two in the room.

"But…I…" Chaos turned around, armed with her beyblade.

"Take out your beyblade, Tysa!" Chaos commanded.

"Uh…listen, Chaos, w-we don't have to battle each other. I mean…"

"Are you scared?"

"What?"

"You couldn't beat me before, and you're afraid you can't beat me now."

"N-no! That's not true!" Tysa yelled.

"Then take out your beyblade already!"

_Do we…really have to do this…_Tysa thought as she took out her beyblade. _Must we really fight? She's been so friendly to me recently…_Tysa armed her beyblade to front of her.

_Why?_

"Let it Rip!" The two girls announced as their beyblades reached the bowl and started to battle.

"They're…evenly matched…" Tysa observed as the two 'blades seemed to mirror each other.

"For now." Chaos said softly.

"Chaos!" Tysa yelled, snapping Chaos out of her thoughts. "Why do you want to win? What do you gain?" Lighting invaded the room for an instant with thunder soon following, but no rain. Chaos clenched her fist.

"Me."

"You…?" Tysa noticed Chaos body starting to shake with some sort of emotion.

"Do you know what it's like…not to be able to feel anything of your own? Decade after decade, I've been someone else…do you know how horrible that can be?" Chaos admitted.

_Chaos…_

"But enough of that. I'm going to beat you, and then I will gain myself! Qin Chén Kairi!" (Qin Chén has a meaning, but I'm going to let you all know when the series ends. Maybe) The black beyblade speeded up and started to attack Kairi.

"Kairi, keep steady!" Tysa commanded. The white beyblade kept its defense as its sister 'blade continued to hit it. Chaos growled.

"Why won't you attack me?!"

"We—well…"

"You have to beat me to save everyone! Did that click through your head yet?!" Tysa wasn't sure if that was her mind yelling at her or Chaos. They started to sound pretty similar…

"…Kairi!" Kairi instantly snapped back to attacking, seeing as it's owner started to develop sense.

_Finally, she's getting it… _Chaos thought, then happened to glance towards the door to see four different color orbs—red, yellow, green, and blue—come through the door. "What?!" Chaos instantly yelled, then quickly regretted drawing attention to it.

"Huh?" Tysa turned around to see the four orbs. As they all went very close to her they disappeared. "What were…those?…!" Tysa felt her face, which were now wet with new silent fallen tears. "Why…am I crying…? Chaos…" Tysa turned around to Chaos. "Why am I crying? What's wrong?"

"Tysa…" Chaos dropped her head. "…they're not coming."

"Huh? Who aren't…"

"You're friends. They're not coming."

"What?" Tysa asked, her voice starting to get shaky. "What do you mean by that Chaos?"

"Tysa…you have to beat me."

"What the—! What are you…stop trying to change the subject!" Tysa said, her confusion turning into anger. (It always does, at some point…) "What's—going—on!!" she cried, head towards the ceiling. She wasn't getting any of this. A few months ago, she had just been an ordinary girl who loved to beyblade. Now, she was in a battle to save the world from a group of evil people she never heard of before! Sometimes, life just ain't fair.

"You really want to know, Tysa?" Chaos asked, her tone dark and slightly icy. "Then beat me. Not that you have a choice right now. After all, to save your friends, you have to get through that door. And if you don't win…" Chaos held up her transparent right hand. Tysa looked at it, surprised.

"What…what's with your hand…" Tysa asked pointing with own right hand. "What?!" Tysa looked at her also now transparent hand.

"…you lose your right to exist. Giving _me_ your body. Not that you could survive in the darkness anyway." Tysa blinked at the icy Chaos. How did her personality change so quickly?

"I…I won't lose…" Tysa said, clenching her hands. "I…can't lose…" she looked up at Chaos. "You know…these last few months were really…the only time I actually had friends. A lot of people were scared of me or something…but…I'm not about to lose this now! The Kairi Wings will win!" As if Tysa had said some kind of pass code, two blades extended out of the Kairi, resembling wings, seeing how they didn't rotate with the rest of the 'blade.

"Huh?" Chaos asked, surprised. Tysa stared at her 'blade.

"Wait…those weren't…there before…"

_I don't get it!_ Chaos thought. _Those aren't a part of _my_ beyblade! Wait…_Chaos gave a small smile. _I get it now…could've figured…_

"So…now…I have an edge!" Tysa declared as her beyblade shot towards the black and silver one.

_But that doesn't mean I'll back out_. Chaos decided.

"Qin Chén! Immense Discharge!"

"Infinite Dismissal!" The negative and positive powers combined to create a huge explosion. In the end, only one was left in the ring….

* * *

So, you see why I bothered writing the last chapter now. Try guessing who will win first though. It's more fun that way. Chibi Black Cat grins

_Mizuki Sakura_


	51. Chapter 51

This is it! The final chapter! (Chibi Black Cat takes out celebratory sake, remembers that it tastes bad and is also a waste of ammo, so goes for the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream instead) I'm so glad I made it this far! After all, if it wasn't for those positive reviews in the first place, I probably wouldn't have continued this, much less think up One-shots and a sequel! In fact, I probably would've forgotten this site existed! (no offense) So, without further ado, the end to **Tyson's Twin**!

* * *

Chapter 51: Finale Pt. 1

Tysa let out heavy breathes as she walked through the hallway. She had never thought a hallway could be so long. But, she would have to make it to the end.

**Flashback**

…and it was the Kairi.

_I…won._ Tysa thought. _I won!_

"Yeah, I won—hmm?" Tysa stopped her cheering to look at her former opponent. Chaos had stopped moving. "…Chaos?" Upon hearing her name, a gust of air left Chaos. Chaos blinked, and tried to breathe, but she couldn't. She looked at her transparent arms and moved them. She slowly pieced what happened as she looked at her confused other half.

**End Flashback**

Tysa managed a small smirk as she walked. Guess sometimes, life has its own ways of being fair.

**Flashback**

"C-Chaos…?" Tysa asked, not noticing any signs of breathing as she walked closer to her. "Chaos?" She reached out to touch Chaos, but fell through her body. "What?" Tysa asked, turning around. She growled angrily and began to punch through Chaos' non-existent self. "What—the—heck—is—going—on!"

"Tysa, stop! Save your energy!" Chaos commanded, but knew it would do no good. After a while, Tysa stopped in mid-punch, panting.

"Y-your body…heh…guess that almost was me, huh?"

"No…Mizuki…it would've never been you."

**End Flashback**

She looked around the darkened hallways. All of them seemed to have some sort of blue light flowing through them. Tysa liked how the blue and black blended. In fact, she noticed that she had liked any color with black. She thought back, and noticed how that seemed to be her life in her own opinion. Black with light gray.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean, Chaos?"

"Heh. Please. I would never hear the end of it if I let you disappear. Win or lose, I still would've taken the brunt of it."

"Huh?"

"I am…a soul, Mizuki. And I…" Chaos smiled as her body slowly became more and more transparent. "I don't think I've been happier."

"What?"

"Think of it this way. I've always been a passenger on a train. Never been able to use my own feet. Always the train. But now…" Chaos' smile glowed with pride. "Soon, I'll be able to."

**End Flashback**

Tysa slowed down her blinking. She had to admit, she was getting tired. With that battle, and running up the stairs, she had become really tired. She was almost at the point where she could just take a nap on the floor. She considered that for a second, then shook her head. She had to hold on just a little longer. She was almost there.

**Flashback**

"I'm…really glad I met you, Mizuki." Chaos assured her, sensing Tysa's sadness. Tysa stepped back a bit.

"Chaos…" Chaos blinked at hearing her name and Tysa looked her her, smiling. "That's not much of a good name, is it?" There was a small moment of silence. "Ariake!"

"Huh?"

"That…that's what I'm gonna call you the next time we meet. Ariake." Chaos blinked at her, then laughed. "Hey, I thought hard on that!"

"No, Mizuki…" Chaos said, wiping tears from her face. Tysa watched a tear go down to the floor, causing a wet spot on it. "Ariake's fine…but…do you know what it means?" Tysa nodded, feeling emotionless tears come to her eyes.

"Yes. It means 'dawn with the moon visible'. Mother said that…Dawn is a very special time of reawakening." Chaos nodded, remembering Tysa's mother.

"Mizuki…" Chaos stopped herself. Would it be fair to tell her about her mother's help? No…it wouldn't. It would completely change her course. After all, Chaos knew Tysa had no greater wish than to see her mother again.

**End Flashback**

Tysa stood in front of the big machine. It wasn't as big as she expected thought. She walked up to the control panel. To someone who was completely clueless in the matter, all the buttons and knobs would've made no sense whatsoever. (if you have the same IQ as me, they definitely wouldn't. All I'm good for is writing…) But, Tysa felt what were the right switches.

"This is it…" Tysa mused, gulping. She wished that someone, anyone, was here with her. After all, when the world's ending, everyone's your ally. Tysa gulped again as she looked up to some sort of tube with liquid in it. It intimidated her for a reason she couldn't understand.

_I have to snap out of it!_ Tysa thought as she tried to suppress the familiarity she felt from the room.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Ariake?……Ariake!"

"Huh?" Chaos asked, still not used to the new name.

"…How long is it going to take you to fade away?"

"…you ask the most inappropriate questions, Mizuki…" _What else does she ask? That if old guys are going to die?!_ As if it triggered something, a silver ring started to form at the bottom of Chaos, and slowly started to move upwards, making Chaos' body disappears.

"So…this is it…" Chaos thought aloud. "Finally…it can end…"

"Yeah…I guess…Farewell, Ariake." Tysa said, turning around.

"Wait!" Chaos suddenly yelled, surprising Tysa.

"What?" Tysa asked turning around.

"It…wasn't supposed to be like this." Chaos confessed. "Something happened…and messed up everything…that machine…it…it won't stop the darkness. But…it can prevent it."

**End Flashback**

Tysa gulped and bit her lip. She had no idea how much time she had left. Seconds seemed so long it made her uncomfortable. Many times she had to remind herself to breathe normally when her breathing unconsciously slowed down.

_Take deep breathes, Tysa…In…Out…In…Out…Gee I wonder how long I can think that until I forget to…_

She would keep making nervous glances towards that tube. It still made her unnerved, but in a familiar sense. She shook her head and continued pressing the buttons. She was almost done.

**Flashback**

"It can…prevent it?" Tysa asked. Chaos nodded.

"Have you heard of…dimensional rifts?"

"What? Sort of…"

"This dimension went off the course. You can't stop the darkness here…but somewhere else you can…!" Chaos watched the silver ring reach her shoulders.

"Ariake! You're gonna—"

"Sigh…it's ok, Tysa. You know…I really glad I got to be in your body. You're a very interesting girl, Mizuki. See ya around." With that, Chaos disappeared, leaving Tysa in the room.

"Yeah…See ya around, Ariake."

**End Flashback**

"And…start." Tysa said as she pressed the final button. The machine slowly began to envelop a white glow, then it shot out across the room. Tysa's eyes widened as white became her only vision and she could feel herself falling in the white area. Slowly, all her feeling began to fade as she closed her eyes.

The last thing she felt was a warm hand grabbing her wrist.

* * *

I suppose you're wondering what the "Pt. 1" is about. Well, you'll find out in the sequel, **Tyson's Twin V2**. That is, you have patience enough with me and the series to read it. And...i'm anticipating reviews/messages about how I didn't pair Tysa up with anyone yet. Or did I...(C.B.C. grins.)(and before anyone thinks anything they shouldn't, it's not Chaos/Ariake! My cousin, who happened to be visiting, noticed that) Anyway, I decided to put the prolouge of **Tyson's Twin V2** in _this_ chapter, just so people know what the sequel is sort of like. And, yes, I sort of stole the prolouge title form Kingdom Hearts™, but only because it makes sense!

* * *

Prolouge: Another side, another story…or two?

A girl in black with a black cloak around her head and body walked into a nearby alley. She looked around, making sure no one was following her. When she was sure, she unveiled her hood, revealing long black hair and silver eyes. She held out a hand, and four different colored orbs appeared in her hand: one red, one yellow, one green, and one red.  
"Please…" said the girl. "Let the last of Tysa's powers work…" After some concentration, four glowing white birds appeared.  
"Listen, I know I'm not your master, but I need you to do a favor for her." The girl pleaded. "I need you to take these orbs to the guardians. Help them remember her and bring them here! It's the only way to set things right!" The birds looked skeptically at the girl, but one by one they took the orbs and flew off in different directions. The girl watched them go.  
"Please, let everything be alright…"


End file.
